What If?
by InuLuna19
Summary: Okay, remaking the storyline with Kagome who has demon blood. Not an original idea I know, but still. What if Kagome was a quarter demon? What if she was older and more outgoing? What if she was tougher? What if she was the last surviving member of an extinct race of youkai that, supposedly, died over 500 years before Inuyasha was pinned to the tree? Rating may change. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: This is so not what I meant

Explanation and summary:

What if Kagome was not some helpless crybaby and was more outgoing? What if she was older? What if she had demon blood that no one had seen for milenia? What if she was a quarter or even a half demon? How would this affect the story?

Alright, so change in the summary. Kagome is the last surviving member of a demon race, but she is not Tengu like I was originally going to maker her. She is a quarter demon and her demonic traits will slowly emerge as the plot continues. Her race was supposedly wiped out five hundred years before Inuyasha was pinned to a tree. Kagome is going to be a little more tomboyish, tough, cry less, know martial arts, can wield daggers and throw them along with using a bow and arrow (eventually). She speaks her mind and is more attuned to what others around her are feeling. Yes there will be love drama, but I plan to have Kikyo make a short appearance then leave.

Alright on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine!

* * *

Chapter 1: This is so not what I meant.

Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi, today is my 18th birthday and first year without school. Oh sweet freedom here I come. I can't wait to move out and get my own job, find a man and get married. You know the whole shebang. I walked out of my family's house to go apartment hunting when I noticed the door to the well house was open. I walked up to it and saw my little brother crouched down with the cat's food bowl saying 'Buyo' in a slightly scared tone. "Boo!" I yelled and watched him jump nearly five feet into the air then spin around to face me. I had to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill from my lips at the sight of his frightened face.

"Sis! Why did you do that?" he asked me with anger in his eyes.

"To see your reaction, my sweet little brother. Besides what are you doing here in the first place? It is your first day of middle school, so you don't want to be late." I told him as I made my way to exit the well house.

"Yeah, but I think Buyo is down there" he said to me.

"Well then go down and get him." I said to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ye~ah, but it is creepy down there." He told me as I watched a shiver run down his spine.

"Fine, you stay here and be scared and I will get the cat. Jeez Souta, what will the girls at your school think if they were to know you are a scaredy cat?" I asked as I descended the stairs to the well house slightly snickering to myself. I enjoyed teasing my little brother, but I loved him just the same.

"Hey! I am not!" he yelled at me. While I just waved him off as I finished descending the stairs. Though I would never let him know it, but the well house is creepy. It always has been and probably always will be.

I began searching for my overly fat cat when I heard a scratching sound. I located the source and realized that it was coming from… inside the well. That is strange. The well hasn't been opened for over one hundred years, so how could anything get in there? Then again one time I did find Buyo crammed in one of my desks drawers, which had been closed. I reached to open the well, when something heavy brushed up against my leg. I did the only thing that a female would do in this situation. I screamed. Souta fell on his butt and Buyo purred. I am going to kill this cat, or just take away one of his meals. "Hah! And you called me scared!" Souta exclaimed from the top of the stairs, while I picked up the cat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. At least I had the courage to come down here and find the cat." I said as I stuck out my tongue to my little brother in a childish manner. At this point I had forgotten about the scratching in the well and decided to take the cat back to world of the light outside of the well house. I wish I hadn't forgotten about the scratching noise or had ascended the stairs much faster than I had because, somehow, many arms shot from the well and dragged me in. I didn't have time to scream, but I did manage to glimpse the terrified face of my brother at the top of the stairs. As I was dragged into the darkness of the well I barely heard my brother call my name. That was how my life changed. In just one moment it was changed forever and I was placed on a long road to where my destiny lies. When I said I wanted freedom from home, this was so not what I meant.


	2. Chapter 2: Dog Ears?

Inuyasha is not mine... Oh I want that to be a lie! T_T

* * *

Chapter 2: Dog Ears?

When I was dragged into the well I came face to face with a monster. A, most definitely, female monster. It had six pairs of arms, fangs and a very insect like body. "You have it! Give it to me!" she said in a grated voice as she licked my face with her impossibly long tongue. Okay this is disgusting.

"Ewewewewew! Get OFF!" I yelled at her as a pink light blasted from my hands and knocked her, if you could call it that, away from me. I was falling forward and out of the black and blue abyss that I had fallen into with that… thing. I was back in the well. I had probably just fallen and hit my head, which caused an allusion. I had thought to myself, until I saw a severed arm of that thing lying next to me. "So, that wasn't a dream. Then this is reality and I am at the bottom of the well with a severed arm. Great. That is just fantastic. Okay deep breaths at least you are still hom…" that statement died and went to heaven faster than a germ that encountered bleach, when I looked up and saw sky. Sky was supposed to be outside of the roof and not on the inside. 'Okay don't panic. Don't panic.' Because saying or even thinking that always helps a situation. I decided that I should try and climb out of the well and see what happened. When I got out of the well I noticed something, I was most definitely not at the shrine anymore, or even in Tokyo. No I was in a forest. Actually I was in a clearing in the forest to be exact. "If this is some twisted version of OZ show me the yellow brick road please" I pleaded to no one in particular. I took in my surroundings again and saw the top of the Sacred Tree. That was something that I knew, maybe there would be someone there. I started to walk there when I smelled smoke from a fire. Fire, meant people and people meant civilization and food. Food was good.

I walked for a good hour or two before I had found my way out of the forest and into open fields. Actually they were rice patties and fields with different vegetables in them. I was definitely in the country. No doubt about it. I went to ask a person where I was when they yelled "Demon! A demon has come from Inuyasha's forest!" then he ran away. This was most definitely not my day, at all. I thought birthdays were supposed to be happy occasions. Speaking of which if this was some weird birthday prank I was going to commit murder. Yet something in my gut told me that this was not the case and usually my gut was correct. I saw a bunch of men and a woman, I think, on horseback with bows, arrows and farming implements coming towards me. This is officially the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. It got worse.

I found myself bound tightly and sitting in the middle of this small unknown village being sprayed in the face with dirt by an old woman. Did I mention the woman was spouting nonsense about me being a demon? "Hey, hey, hey! I am not a demon okay!" I nearly yelled at the old woman, who stopped throwing dirt at me.

"Are ye not? Then why were ye found wandering out of the forest of Inuyasha?" she said to me in a confused tone.

"I fell into the well in the forest and smelled the smoke from the fire in the village, so I headed to the edge of the forest in order to find people." I answered her question, mainly because I had no reason not to, especially because I was bound and the apparent center of attention.

"Perhaps she is a spy?" murmured one of the villagers that was gathered around.

"A spy? But what would they spy on, our village has barely enough to feed itself" replied the 'priestess'. I am still not buying this. Top knots, priestesses and kimonos everywhere, where am the middle ages?

The next thing I knew she had grabbed my face and turned every which way as if she was trying to find something, "Look clever girl" she told me. I swear if she throws dirt on me one more time… "Ye have a strong resemblance to my sister Kikyo." After that she untied me and led me to her hut. There I learned that I was in fact in Japans middle ages. The Sengoku Jidai. Well this is wonderful.

After finding out where I was and who this kind lady, or priestess, was I felt a little better. Now I know where, when and with whom I am with. "Here have some stew" Kaede offered to me and I gladly accepted it. I hadn't had a decent meal since breakfast, 500 years in the future. That was a long time to wait…

"You say you are from a place called Tokyo? I do not know where that is nor have I ever heard of it." She said as she continued to stir the stew over the fire. I noticed that she had seemed to be reminiscing or remembering a time of the past almost every time she looked at me. 'Her sister must have meant a great deal to her' I thought as I finished my stew and was about to get ready for the night when suddenly there were screams and loud crashes outside of the hut. Kaede and I ran out of the hut only to be faced with the creepy woman-bug thing that drug me through the well. Great.

"Mistress Centipede? She was slain long ago. How is it that she is in the land of the living?" Kaede questioned no one in particular as Mistress Centipede headed towards us with a horse in her mouth. This is not my lucky day.

"The Jewel! Give me the Sacred Jewel!" she yelled after she threw the horse to ground in front of us. She charged at both Kaede and I and we ducked out of the way just in time as her body rushed over above us. "The Jewel give it to me! I must have it! I must!" yelled the she demon as she decided to thrash and spin around destroying everything in her path.

'I don't know what this jewel is, but I do know it is after me. That I am sure of.' I thought to myself. Just as I finished my thought Kaede said that the monster had to be led to the dry well, the well that I climbed out of. "Kaede, which way is the well?" I asked the elderly woman next to me. She turned to point to where the well was located and I saw the forest lit up with many different colored lights. "It is where the light I shining right?" I asked, but didn't bother to hear her reply. I ran.

My mother always insisted on me keeping active, taking self-defense classes and learning martial arts. On top of that I was on the gymnastics and swim teams in high school, so I have faith in my physical abilities, though I am most definitely a klutz a lot of the time. Yet no matter how fast I run that thing is right on my heels. 'Someone, anyone, now would be a great time to save me, or just kill this thing!' I looked back as I was nearing the top of a hill and my eyes widened as she swooped down to attack me. I was fast enough to not get hit, but not fast enough to dodge her attack completely. I was thrown from the ground and into the forest ahead of me. Once I stopped tumbling over myself I got up to run again, "Seriously, someone is going to help me at least right? Someone will save me, right?" I questioned no one in particular as I was pushing myself to keep running. Oh, what I would give for a gun right now, or a dagger, or anything to defend myself with. Yet I didn't have one, so I had to keep running, and that is what I did. That is until I came to the Sacred Tree, I remember seeing the top of it when I arrived here, but I opted for the village instead of investigating the tree. Once I saw the tree, or who was attached to it, I completely forgot about the centipede monster chasing me.

Before me was a boy, probably my age, bound to the tree with an arrow in his chest. But what caught my attention more so than his long light silver hair were the pair of dog ears on his head. They looked so soft, they make me want to touch them. I climbed the roots to come face to face with this boy, who appeared to be sleeping, this very good looking boy. I looked at his ears again and couldn't help myself; I had to touch them, just once. I reached up to stroke his ears gently, when I heard a small growl coming from in front of me. A growl coming from the boy bound to the tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though if you were to distribute shares of Inuyasha, write me down for a thousand. Hmmmm... having shares for anime... this may be a good idea, though the investment prospects would depend on fangirls... hmmmm. Oh, well on with the story, it is still pretty canon, though I promise it will change, besides Kagome just getting more of a beating.

Chapter 3: Mission accomplished.

It had been a long time since Kikyo had bound me to this tree, but I didn't know how long it truly was. I was always in darkness, surrounded by it for as far as I could see. Then I saw a small light in the distance and after so long I could smell. I smelled her, the woman who bound me to a tree. I smelled Kikyo and she was very close. Then I felt something touching my ears softly. I HATED it when someone touched my ears, so I did the only thing I could while my body slowly came back to the land of the living. I growled at the annoyance to back off. They apparently got the memo because I heard a shriek and then a thump as they fell on the ground. I was finally able to open my eyes as they focused on the world around me. When I looked below me I saw Kikyo in odd clothes looking at me as in confusion and fright. "What are you doing there Kikyo, you are looking a little stupid."

"Hey! I am not stupid! And … Wait your alive? Why do you have dog ears? Who are you?" she asked me repeatedly not giving me time to answer.

"Oi, did you lose your mind, Kikyo? You were the one to do this to me in the first place." I nearly growled Kikyo as she glared at me with fire in her eyes. Her eyes held more emotion in them than I remember ever being there.

"UGH! I think I would remember if I shot someone, not only that, but I have NO idea who this Kikyo is because I am not her." She countered as she stomped up the roots to come face to face with me. A challenge in her eyes.

"And I am telling that there is no way you are not her because you smell exact…" I took a deep and long scent. It wasn't Kikyo's, though it was similar, this scent was sweeter and almost addictive. Sweet pea and cherry blossoms laced with the scent of strawberries with only a hint of incense. Though the incense was not her natural scent, just one she had acquired from life. Now that I got a whiff of her I realized that she smelled almost nothing like Kikyo. No Kikyo smelled of incense, earth, flowers and rain, her scent was calming and placating. Yet this girl's is envigrating, addicting and yet also calming as well. "You, you're not her…" I trailed off as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Really?" she said in a sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes. "Of, course I am not her. My name is Kag…" she never did finish her sentence because she was hit by something. That something was a demon that I failed to smell. I was too busy drowning in her scent to notice, not only that but when I smelled her there was no fear in her scent, only anger and annoyance at me. Yet now I could smell fear, she was afraid of this demon that was attacking her. I heard the sickening crunch of, what I assumed, were her ribs cracking and breaking. The demon, a centipede monster was attacking her mercilessly.

Kagome's point of view:

All of a sudden I was hit with something and thrown against a tree. I could feel my ribs breaking as I made contact with the unforgiving wood of the tree. I gasped for air as I slid to the ground at the base of the tree. I immediately got up and moved before she slammed into the tree where I once was. I ran to the other side of the clearing in front of the tree. I was running for my life and it wasn't panning out so well. Suddenly I fell to the ground and I looked back to see Mistress Centipede grabbing my ankle and pulling me towards her. I clawed at the ground trying to find some purchase, but I could find nothing to grab hold of. Then the villagers and Kaede were shooting arrows and pulling her away from me, yet her grasp on my leg held fast.

"Give it to me! Give me the Sacred Jewel!" Mistress Centipede yelled at me as she dragged me along the ground towards her open, fanged mouth.

Inuyasha's point of view:

'That girl… she has the jewel?' I thought just as I heard her shout, 'Let GO!' after that a pink light came from her hand and burned the arm off of the demon attacking her.

"Hey I did that once before. Why am I glowing?!" she shrieked as she looked down to her glowing pink side. She practically highlighted where the jewel was by screeching that fact out. Then she decided to lift up her shirt and test her skin. I nearly shook my head at the fact that she managed to get distracted in the midst of a battle, again. Due to this she didn't notice the demon knocking back the other humans who had shot it with arrows and spears. I watched as the demon centipede used this moment to attack the girl again. Though this time she didn't have time to dodge. The demon bared its fangs and sank them into where her flesh had been glowing then thrashed around until a piece of the girl's flesh separated itself from her body. In which instance she was thrown at the base of my tree with a loud thud. Then I smelled her blood. It was sickeningly sweet, like it was the most delicious thing imaginable. This girl is most definitely more than she seemed, much more.

Kagome's point of view:

When she attacked I didn't even have time to scream as her fangs pierced my flesh and ripped a piece of it off. It hurt like hell, and it hurt even more when I was slammed into the base of the Sacred Tree. I looked back up as I tried to prevent myself from coughing up blood and blacking out. I saw the centipede monster pick up a glowing pink jewel covered in blood, and she then swallowed it. "No no no no no! Don't swallow it!" yelled the boy who was bound to the tree. I then looked back to the monster who had attacked me and saw that her arms were going back and forming to her body, then it let out a guttural screech and changed into an even more hideous monster. She had black skin with pulsing veins, red eyes and long yellow fangs.

"_Heheheheheheh. I had heard some half breed was after the jewel. Well now that my power is complete I shall feast on that girl and you! Hahahahaha"_ the centipede cackled as she continued to transform into an ugly monster.

"Oi, can you pull out this arrow?" asked the boy above me.

"I-I am not sure. Why should I anyway?" I asked the white haired boy.

"Nay, child! Do not release Inuyasha!" cried Kaede from far away.

"Because if you don't that thing is going to eat you. Whereas if you pull out this arrow I can kill it." He said and I didn't even think as to what I did next. I saw the monster, demon or what have you, lunge at me for another attack. I leapt up and grabbed something when the next moment I was tackled to the ground and pinned to a tree. The monster had her claws in my sides and two hands squeezing my neck. She was trying to crush my neck and block off my air supply.

"_Kukukuku, your blood smells divine. I can't wait to devour you!"_ Mistress centipede said in an extremely demonic voice.

"Well… that's too bad." I gasped out and raised my hand to see an arrow in my grasp. "Mission accomplished."


	4. Chapter 4: You Have Got to be Kidding Me

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha. And chances that my shares idea will actually happen is about as likely as Sesshoumaru saying, "Jaken, I love you"

You know I don't think that Jaken is ever shipped with anyone, then again I am a Jaken hater. Ooooh, maybe I can kill him. *has an evil grin on face while plotting a _wonderful_ demise to our little green _friend_.* On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: You have got to be kidding me!

I held up the arrow in my hand and said, "Mission accomplished." The demon screeched and decided that it would be a good idea to try and take my head off before she died. Lucky for me she wasn't able to do so, instead Inuyasha managed to rip her off of me, none too gently I might add, and attack her. I heard him yell 'Senkon Tessou' and literally shred the demons body right before my eyes. Meanwhile I was still trying to catch my breath and attempting to stand now that I wasn't going to be knocked over by a giant mutant centipede. Then I saw one of the pieces twitch, "Why is it still moving?" I asked with worry.

"Ye must find the jewel in the glowing flesh, lest Mistress Centipede revive" Kaede said in an unusually calm tone.

"Well that's not good" I said out loud as I searched the twitching flesh around me for a glowing pink marble. When I found it I told Kaede where to look and she extracted the jewel from the centipede's flesh. When she did the flesh disintegrated and then all that was left were bones. Kaede then thought that it was a brilliant idea to place the jewel in my hands. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked her.

"Only ye can possess the jewel and keep it pure" Kaede answered me with a small reminiscent smile.

"Why do I not like the sound of that? So you are saying that I am the only person, a human I might add, who can keep an obviously evil shiny pink jewel pure. Not only that, but I have to protect said jewel from every single being in this country that seeks power. Did I miss anything?" I finished my rant with a question. All of my instincts said that this thing was bad juju, and I have learned to trust my instincts.

Kaede sighed as she listened to me rant about my, now apparent, destiny, "Yes, child. Only you can be its protector and you must keep it safe from all demons and humans that seek it."

"Keh, or you could hand me the jewel before I kill you and paint the landscape with your blood." Inuyasha sneered as he smirked, while cracking his clawed hands.

"Wait. What?" was all I could get out before my brain caught up with what he just said, 'Oh, you have **got** to be kidding me.' That was all I thought before every bone in my body told me to run. So… I ran.

Inuyasha Point of view:

I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she processed what I had just said. Then she turned to run into the forest, bad move. I love a good chase. Though the fact that she was still bleeding and me having demon blood left me at a huge advantage when it came to tracking and hunting. I could practically see the blood trail on the ground as she ran through the forest. Then suddenly her scent made a sharp turn. I did have to hand it to her, she was fast, though I also wasn't trying very hard.

I followed where her scent turned away from the forest's path and into the more dense part of the forest. I could tell that she had stopped after a short while because there were no sounds of sticks breaking or leaves rustling except for those in the wind. I saw a tree with a small piece of white cloth next to it. 'Keh, she isn't so good at hiding, is she?' I thought to myself as I grabbed for the strange white cloth she wore. Though that was all that was there. Just the cloth and not the girl. 'So she isn't as dumb as I thought she was' I smirked at that thought. This may be fun.

I tried to sniff her out, but the wench had soaked her shirt in her blood and apparently flung it around, throwing her scent everywhere. Now I am getting annoyed, "Oi, wench I know you're out here so come out and give me the jewel." I shouted to the area surrounding me. Then I heard rustling from… above me? Before I had time to turn around and look up I found, a rather light, weight on top of me trying to restrain me. Not a bright move. I flipped us over so that she was under me and I was straddling her waist and I bared my fangs to her in a large smirk. I don't really smile, I smirk. "Give me the jewel or I will rip your throat out." I threatened her.

She glared at me and just blew air through her nose as if to say 'yeah right', "If you are going to bluff, then do it right. You have no intent to kill or draw blood. I can see it in your eyes. Another thing… you shouldn't leave yourself open" she said to me in an almost sing song voice. Then I felt a sharp pain between my legs. Oh sweet Kami of the seventh hell in a rice bowl. She kicked me. The pain, the horrible pain. What had possessed her to do something so horrible I couldn't comprehend, but now I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill her very bad.

Kagome's point of view:

Okay now he's mad. And now I am going to die. I thought to myself as I ran for my life this time. I ran back to the path, hoping that some person, maybe Kaede and the other villagers, would be there. When I couldn't find anyone I just ran ahead on the path. I ran and ran until I decided to look back for a blur of red coming my way. What I didn't see was the small cliff in front of me, which I quickly found out was there because I was sliding down it. I found myself looking at a long bridge overhanging a canyon with a rushing river beneath it. Then I saw a pink orb bouncing across the bridge. It was the jewel. Then I saw a red blur rush overhead of me towards the jewel. It was the boy who was pinned to the tree from before, or Inuyasha as Kaede had called him. "Hey! Give that back!" I yelled at him as I got up to run after the jewel.

"Keh, yeah right. The jewel is mine" he said with his, now, familiar smirk. Just then I saw flashes of light hurtling towards the white haired boy, only for them to stop and form a necklace around his neck. "Oi! What is this?" he asked, or rather yelled as he tried to pull it off to no avail.

"Kagome, ye must use a word of subjugation. Say a word to hold his spirit!" called Kaede from on top of the cliff. 'I really could have used some back up a _liiiittle _sooner.' Then I looked back at the boy standing on the bridge attempting to get rid of the beads surrounding his neck. I then saw his dog ears twitch on top of his head.

I got an idea, though I wasn't sure it would work, "OSUWARI!" I yelled. Whatever was around his neck brought him crashing down to be thoroughly acquainted with the wood of the bridge. The jewel fell from his grasp and bounced back toward my side of the bridge. I walked to scoop the jewel into my hands. Just as I did so the boy sat up in the middle of the bridge and started cursing and swearing that he would kill me and everyone else in the village. I sighed as I started walking to go back up the cliff, "Osuwari." What I did not intend to happen was the fact that he plummeted through the wood this time and landed in the river below. "Ooops?"


	5. Chapter 5: Scars?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. yep that's it. Okay story time!

* * *

Ch. 5: Scars?

"So this jewel is sought by people, both humans and demons, correct?" Kagome asked Kaede who was explaining the duties of guarding the jewel to the young girl.

"Aye that is correct, child. Both demons and humans are after the jewel to realize their earthly desires. Where ye as the protector of the jewel must use your power to keep the jewel pure and free of malice" she finished explaining as she ground more herbs into poultice for Kagome's wounds.

"Yeah, I understand that, but why would you want the jewel, Inuyasha? You are already very strong." Kagome questioned Inuyasha who was sitting with his back to both her and Kaede.

"Keh" was all he said as an answer.

It was Kaede who decided to answer Kagome's question. "Aye, but Inuyasha is merely a half demon."

At this statement Inuyasha punched a hole into the wood floor of Kaede's hut. He turned back to face both women in the hut. "I am sick of hearing people that I don't know talk as if they do."

Kaede looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "Ye truly do not remember. I thought as much. I am younger sister to Kikyo. 50 years have passed since ye had been sealed and Kikyo died." Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just gained a sad look on his face and turned his head. Yet a mumbled, nearly inaudible and unfeeling, 'good riddance' left his lips.

"Kagome, child, let me see to your wounds. They looked severe and will leave nasty scars." Kaede said to Kagome, who nodded, as she applied the poultice to a bandage intent on putting it on her soon to be clean wounds. She grabbed a nearby bucket of water and a wash cloth to clean her wounds.

"Don't look either!" Kagome lightly yelled at Inuyasha as she lifted her green camisole to reveal the bloodied wound that had crusted over with dried blood. When Kaede had cleaned Kagome's wound it did not look nearly as severe as she had feared, in fact it looked as if it was too small of a wound. "Huh, so it did heal faster." Kagome said curiously.

"Kagome child what do ye mean?" Asked Kaede to confirm her thoughts.

"Well I always heal faster than most people, the doctors said that I had some mutation or something that allowed me to do so. Actually when I was smaller I almost died from an accident. Every doctor or nurse, they are healers," Kagome told Kaede who was looking at her strangely, "said that I should have died, but I didn't. Though it took me a very long time to recover. They had said it was a miracle." Kagome finished and looked to Kaede who had a serious look on her face. Yet she still cleaned her wounds and continued with applying the poultice to Kagome's wound on her waist. As she finished wrapping Kagome's waist she sighed deeply and decided to speak her mind.

"Kagome, are ye sure ye are not a demon?" Kaede asked with a serious expression on her face.

"What?!" was the response of not only Kagome, but Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha's point of view:

The stupid wench told me not to look, who would want to anyway, but I turned so I could look at her injury out of the corner of my eye. It looked a lot smaller than I thought it was. It obviously was not as horrible a wound that the amount of blood she lost had indicated. I was stealthily listening to the conversation that was going on behind me. Not that I cared at all. I listened as the wench told a story where she had almost died, which got me to thinking about the battle that had taken place earlier that day. She still held the bruises from being thrown like a ragdoll into the trees. Her pale neck held dark purple hand prints from where she was being strangled. I had almost seen someone that looked like Kikyo die. And I was powerless to do anything about because of that damn arrow. Though the scent of her blood was strange, it did not smell like a demon, but it didn't seem to come from a human. Just what is this girl? Could she be a demon?

"Kagome are ye sure ye are not a demon?" The old hag asked the wench. Well that got my attention.

"What?!" I said at the same time as the wench.

"Oi, what do you mean that she is a demon. She smells like a weak human." I barked at the old woman.

I failed to notice the angry expression the wench had on her face. I wish I had, "Osuwari! I am not weak! I train myself almost every day, not only that, but I even teach classes sometimes. Just because I am not as strong as you are does not mean I am weak." She finished her rant, her voice slowly growing less volumous with every word as she slowly calmed down. "Don't call me weak if you don't even know me" She said to me and turned back to the hag to, most likely, answer her question. Whereas I was trying to become unacquainted to the wood floor of the hut. 'I hate this damn rosary.'

"Kaede I am not a demon. I have been human all my life, why did you ask?" the wench said curiously and a little worried. She smelled different with each emotion she was feeling, though her scent when she was angry was invigorating, 'I will have to do that more often, yet I can't because of this damn rosary. Maybe I can trick her in taking it off…'

"Because child ye wounds have healed at and incredible speed and ye have no broken bones. Only those with demon blood can do so." The old hag said. To be honest I had to agree with her, especially if she had no broken bones because I know I had heard the crack of her ribs breaking when she was tossed to those trees. Actually she took one hell of a beating for a human. This got me curious.

"Then they were probably not broken, I have never broken any of my bones in my life except for that accident when I was a kid. Even when I fell out of the tree when I was 7." She explained to the worried old priestess.

"Stop lying, wench and tell the truth, I **heard** your bones break. Hell you probably dislocated something too." I snapped at her.

"Well I don't give a rats ass what you heard because they are not broken, just bruised. Besides dog boy what do you care, you said you hated me" she countered with a fire in her eyes. "Which all probably stems from this Kikyo person, who I might add is **not** me. To be honest, I don't care whether we share a soul, because, from what I hear, we are different. But why do you hate her so much anyway, besides the fact that she made you and that tree best buds for 50 years?" she asked me. Okay was not expecting that one. Why couldn't she be stupid and let the past lie. Oh, right because I am being a royal jackass.

"Keh, wouldn't you like to know, wench" I said smugly. I was not going to divulge that information to some wench I just met. So I got up and was about to leave the hut, when she stopped me by standing in front of me.

"Yeah, actually I would like to know, seeing as how I was the one who freed you from the tree and the one you are taking your frustrations out on. So what happened between you and Kikyo," she demanded as her bright brown gaze blazed and her spicy scent slowly filled the room. I looked at her for the first time, really looked at her, she looked almost identical to Kikyo, except her face was more expressive and her eyes were larger and more round. She looked younger than Kikyo, who was at least twenty when she pinned me to that tree. Then I saw her scrapes from the fight. They were scabbed over and healing. Then I saw the bruises on her cheek and neck. On her neck was the imprint of that damn demon's hand where it tried to kill her. "You loved her." It wasn't a question it was a statement. The damn wench was too smart for her own good.

"You don't know anything about me" I growled and pushed past her.

"Yeah you're right, but I won't if you don't tell me. I don't believe we introduced ourselves to one another. I am Kagome, a human." She said as I continued walking away.

"Keh, why should I tell you" I shouted back at her.

"Fine, then I will list off the things that I know so far. Your name is Inuyasha. You are older than 50. You are a half demon. You want the jewel to become full demon. You are strong and powerful. You are arrogant and an ass to anyone trying to get even remotely close to you. Oh and you loved the woman who shot you and pinned you to a tree" she finished and walked after me. Honestly she was getting on my nerves.

"Why do you care anyways? You are just some wench who happened to have the jewel and still does." I scowled at her.

"Because every time you look at me you see her. I am not stupid Inuyasha, a little dense, maybe. But I am not stupid. You loved her and there is more to your story than meets the eye. I would bet my life on it." She said.

What she had said stopped me dead in my tracks, not because she read my emotions, but because she had bet her life on something that was connected to me. A hanyou, half-breed, scum, etc. the list goes on and on. I wasn't worth much, and I learned that I didn't deserve happiness from the deaths of my mother and Kikyo. Yet she didn't seem to care about that fact. I had known her for less than a day and she had shown me how big her heart was. A small smile graced my lips, then was gone in an instant as I watched the girl walk back to the hut to sleep for the night. She wasn't Kikyo. No that was apparent, but she really did look like her, only a little more childish looking. Innocent, would be an apt word. "Keh" was all I uttered before I jumped to land on the old hag's hut's roof to sleep and gaze at the moon.

* * *

A/N: word and don't like to agree on the paragraphs...

Alright I know that Inuyasha seems dense in the anime/manga (of which I need to finish reading...), but I don't think he is stupid, most of the time, so he is going to be thinking smart and saying stupid things in this fic. I am still setting this up, this is going to be a long fic. A very long fic... Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Three Shadows

Disclaimer: the new characters are mine, but I **STILL** do not own Inuyasha. Damn.

On with the story. This is a short, but needed chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Three Shadows

I sighed as I walked into the hut. 'I am definitely going to need a bath tomorrow. Then I can find my way home. It will be two days by tomorrow night. I miss home.' I thought as I prepared my futon for me to sleep on. I decided to sleep as much as I could and do everything in my power to get home tomorrow. My time was safe and there were no demons. Not only that, but everyone I knew is there; my friends and family, as well as future.

Modern times:

There was a knock on the Higurashi's door signaling someone was there and Ms. Higuashi answered to find a tall young man standing in the doorway. "Oh, good evening. How can I help you?" she asked the tall man with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, I was wondering if Kagome was here?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"No, I am sorry, but she isn't. If you would like I can tell her you stopped by." She answered and the tall man said his gratitude and walked to the shadows close to the well house where he met his two other companions.

"You were right. She did disappear, not only that but I can definitely smell the scent of a demon from in the well house." He reported to his two companions in the shadows.

"We should get back to head-quarters and report this. We were supposed to do one thing and we botched it up." Said an irritated female voice.

"Agreed. Let's go. I don't want to spend any more time there than I need to" scowled a different voice also belonging to a female. Said female raised her hand in the dark and opened a portal of shadows to a different place in the city. Then all three of the unknown persons entered the shadows and were gone from the grounds of the Higurashi shrine. While its inhabitants were none the wiser as to what had transpired.

Meanwhile, Ms. Higurashi was cleaning the dishes and looking out the window to stare at the Sacred Tree wondering where her daughter had gone to, and if Souta's story was true. She prayed that it wasn't; she didn't want anything to happen to her daughter or for her to go someplace she couldn't reach. Ms. Higurashi sighed as she recalled what her husband had told her before he died 7 years ago of cancer, "You must give Kagome these items once she shows signs of changing, then giver her this on her eighteenth birthday. We must protect her no matter what, you cannot let her be found out."

Ms. Higurashi glanced to the side counter where a rectangular box lay with paper and ribbon tied around it. It was her last present from her father. She had given her one every two years, until today when she was going to give her that one, her final present from her father. "Kagome, you must come back safely, I have something very important to tell you."

* * *

Guess what the present is and who these people are. Bet you can't!


	7. Chapter 7: Iron is Good for You

Disclaimer: I am getting tired of doing these. Inuyasha, not mine. T-T

* * *

Chapter 7: Iron is Good for You.

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping and singing to the new day. She looked up hoping she was in her own room and that the whole thing with jewel and the Sengoku Jidai was just a strange dream. And… it wasn't she was still in the hut she was in last night and sleeping on wood did not make her bruises feel any better. Yes, she only had bruise and scab today, even though yesterday she had broken bones and a large laceration on her side with the puncture marks of the demons claws. Her shirt was ruined, but her skin was mostly intact. She never did scar or have broken bones for very long, but the process had taken a lot less time than it had previously. She needed to get home and talk to her, maybe even schedule an appointment with her doctor. After all ever since the accident when she was 11 she had her own personal physician because of her genetic mutation.

"Alright let's go and find Kaede. I have something I want to ask her…" she said to no one in particular. She walked out of the hut into the warm light of the sun. When she found Kaede she asked her for what she wanted and a bow and arrows to practice. She then walked to the woods to find a spot where she could practice archery. When she came to another small clearing where the trees were thick she decided that this was a good spot to practice.

Kagome's Point of view:

'After I am done practicing I will take a bath in the river to the south east of here and find my way home. My best bet is to go to the well and figure out just what the hell actually happened' I thought to myself and decided to notch an arrow and aim at a nearby tree. I stretched the bowstring back and took a breath, then released the arrow. 'Hit it!'

It missed. Actually it hit something, but missed the tree I aimed at completely. I was definitely not a natural at this. I sighed as I notched another to try again, and again I missed. Oh, well practice makes perfect.

I notched my last arrow after about an hour of firing countless arrows, some missed and some hit the tree, while none hit the spot I was aiming for. Not only that, but my arm was killing me from repeatedly pulling the bow string back. It took a lot more strength than I thought it would for me to actually pull the bow into the position to fire the arrow. After this I would find that river and bath for a while since it was relatively secluded from prying eyes. As I pulled back the bow string with the arrow, preparing to fire, I remembered what Kaede had said about priestesses. That they were able to put their purifying energy into an object and use it as a weapon in battle. In fact most priestesses used bows and arrows as a weapon of choice, at least, that is what Kaede had said. So I lowered the bow and focused.

Inuyasha's view point:

"Damn, wench. She left without anyone. Though I could care less what happens to her, it is the jewel I want." I cursed as I flew the trees to find that insufferable wench, who had **my **jewel. "Damn it."

I was currently following her scent, and I could tell I was getting close, when an arrow came flying out of nowhere. 'I am going to **murder her!'** I internally yelled as I dodged the arrow just in time. I dropped to the ground to avoid any other deadly flying objects. I circled the small clearing until I was able to view her properly. I was positioned so that I could see her, but she couldn't see me. I watched her from the side as she notched another arrow and fired. She did this for I don't know how long until she was on her last arrow. 'Finally, I **so** do not want to get shot again' I thought to myself as I was getting ready to climb down from the tree I was watching her from. Then she lowered her bow and arrow. 'What is she doing?' I thought to myself as I watched her concentrate. She then slowly opened her eyes, what I saw made me do a double take. Her eyes were blue. Not the chocolate brown that held so much emotion, but an almost glowing light blue. Then I sensed it, her power. It was different from that of a normal priestess, it wasn't reiki, but it also wasn't demonic, so it wasn't youki either. It just felt like energy. It was a weird feeling and I didn't like it.

The girl pulled back her bow and aimed her arrow at the tree that had multiple arrows already sticking out from it. The next moment she let the arrow fly. A blue film of power enveloped the arrow and struck the tree. What I didn't expect was the bright flash of light and the small hole in trees trunk. That was not a purifying arrow. I stared at the tree in awe, until I saw another object flying towards me. I dodged the thing and nearly fell out of the tree in the process. I looked to where my head once was only to find a dagger stuck in the bark. "Show yourself, or the next one will go through your heart. You won't be able to dodge the next one." The wench stated.

"What the hell Wench!?" I yelled as I jumped from the tree to see her standing in the middle of the clearing with another dagger in her hand, ready to throw it. I noticed her eyes were back to their original chocolate brown color.

"I should be asking you that. Jeez, I could have killed you. You are lucky I was aiming for beside your head." She stated as she let out a relieved breath.

"If I didn't dodge, my brain would have had a heavy dose of iron in it." I seethed, trying to look pissed and threatening, but this girl knows no fear. Or is just not afraid of me. I almost smiled at that, until I heard her response.

"Yeah, well iron is good for you. Besides the worst it would have done is it would have cut your hair. Speaking of which, why is it so long?" she questioned in an innocent tone as she reached to grab my hair. "Hmmm, I could give you a haircut, or at least brush your hair for you. Ooooh, it is so soft!" she squealed.

"Enough of that, what is your problem! You almost killed me and I am thoroughly pissed at that!" I yelled at her.

"Jeez, I told you already, it would not have hit your head. And again if you are going to bluff, do it right. You may seem pissed, but you were just watching out for me right?" she questioned me.

I had to stop a blush at her question and retorted, "Keh, yeah right, stupid. I was just watching out for the jewel." As I said this I pointed to her chest where the jewel was hanging from a shell necklace. Next to it however was another band of leather that held a small quartz like crystal at its end. The crystal was clear with a smoky blue design twisting inside of it. It was strange.

"Hey eyes on the face, buster." She scowled at me as I noticed her scent spike and become the spicy scent of her anger. I realized what she meant and this time I did blush.

"Keh, why would I want to look at you? You are not that pretty" I lied. She was pretty, with her brown eyes and raven hair. I could tell that she was built with muscles and curves in all the right places. She also had a nice chest, though I really was looking at her necklace.

I swore I saw steam coming from her ears and the look on her face was scary. 'Damn' that was the only thought I managed to get through my dysfunctional brain.

"OSUWARI!" she screamed loud enough to make my ears hurt. "You are such an arrogant ass! Oh, and I am so not apologizing for what happened because I really wasn't aiming for you. If you must know there was someone right behind you and the tree." She huffed and headed south east. While I took in the information she had given me and tried to keep the dirt out of my mouth.

"What the hell do mean, 'there was someone behind me' I didn't sense or smell anything or anything" I rudely questioned her.

"All I know is what I sensed was not friendly and it wasn't you. So yes there was something there, you just failed to notice it" she smugly said. The abruptly turned around and headed for the tree I was almost killed in a few moments ago.

"Oi, wench what the hell are you doing this time" I asked obviously annoyed.

"Getting the dagger back. Kaede lent them to me. I can use them for defense until I can go home." She answered as she started to climb the tree. I just stood there and enjoyed watching her try to climb the tree. After she failed to get a good grip on the tree she looked around and backed up a few steps. Then she ran towards a nearby tree and jumped, then pushed off of the trunk with one foot to jump to another trees branches. She grabbed the tree branch and swung to another higher up branch of another tree. She repeated this action a few more times until she reached the branch where I was watching from. I was impressed that she had managed to do that. After all she was wounded only yesterday… There is something seriously wrong with this girl. There is no way she is human. Absolutely no way.

* * *

Next chapter is Bath Time!


	8. Chapter 8: Bath Time!

Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

I promise this will split from the canon. Promise, just please keep reading. Thank you for your reviews as well. I really do appreciate them.

Story Time!

* * *

Chapter 8: Bath Time!

I finally made it up to the tree branch where the dagger was imbedded into the tree. It was in there deep and I was tired from archery practice and doing a gymnastics routine just to get up on this branch. This was going to be harder than I had first anticipated. Well no time like the present.

I began to pull on the dagger that was imbedded in the tree's bark, but it was stuck fast. So I used my foot to gain leverage against the dagger. I pulled with what strength I had remaining and yanked the dagger out of the tree. Then I lost my balance, in a high up tree, near the top. 'Crap' was all I thought as I was hurtling to the ground and breaking branches along the way. I really hope that Inuyasha is going to save me from hitting the ground because I really don't want to fall to the hard unforgiving grou… Bam! 'That bastard! What the hell is he thinking! Okay breath and take inventory, then skin him alive, or osuwari his ass to make him feel what I felt. That one requires a lot less work. I go for Osuwari.' I thought to myself as I looked up and saw a slightly annoyed half demon staring at me with an eyebrow raised. 'Yes, I was going to Osuwari his ass for sure.' I thought as I finally was able to move and pick myself up off of the ground. "Why… didn't… you … catch me? Do you… enjoy watching… people fall… out of … trees?" I asked in an extremely angry tone as I was still trying to get air into my lungs. 'When I am done with him he won't even know what hit him… scratch that he will know **exactly** what hit him. Repeatedly' I thought to myself as I waited for him to respond to my questions.

He simply shrugged his red clad shoulders and responded in an almost unsatisfied manner, "Well I figured that if you were to die the jewel would be mine and I wouldn't have to deal with your screaming ass anymore. Oh and I figured you would be fine anyway, because you said that you did fall out of a tree before. Although I was hoping for the first one immensely." He answered me. If I was pissed before, I was **livid** now. I was even considering how many commands it would take him to end up clear on the other side of the world. We are even. I freed him, he saved my life. Which means I could kill him without leaving a debt unpaid. Oh the glorious choices I could pick. Though having him fear the word 'Osuwari' is still a fun prospect. Alright, I am going to Osuwari his ass to the next century.

Inuyasha's point of view:

I looked at her reaction to my answer and I could see the fire burning in her eyes and her scent sparked marvelously, honestly this is somewhat fun and entertaining. Then her face became almost peaceful and a maniacal smile spread across her face and I swore the space around us chilled a few degrees in response to what she was plotting. For the first time in a long time I felt fear. 'Damn. This isn't good' I thought as she looked up and into my eyes. Her eyes held the same fire, but they also held a glint promising hell to anyone it was aimed at. 'I am so screw…' "OSUWARI!" she screamed and I became acquainted with the ground, again. "OSUWARI! OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI! OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!" I HATE THIS WOMAN! Was all I could think repeated as she let loose that string of subduing commands. Some day and somehow, I was going to kill her. Definitely. But for now I had to concentrate on the fact that I had dirt in place where dirt was never supposed to go. I vaguely hear her saying that she was going to bath. 'Damn wench.'

Kagome's point of view:

"He is such an ass. Just because I look like his ex. Good lord, why do I always attract or become friends with the weird ones" I said out loud as I thought about my four best friends from the future, Tora, Kara, Aya and Jak. None of them were normal by any standards. Tora was hotheaded and a serious pervert, hence past summers spent skinny dipping as kids. Kara, was a smart, and calm girl, but was dark in personality and enjoyed dressing me and Aya up in cosplay and corsets. Oh all of the Within Temptation concerts we went to, she is a rebel. Oh did I mention she has been married for 4 years. Aya was a foreigner with ash blond hair who seems sweet and innocent, but is as sly as a cat in anything that she does, especially matchmaking. Jak is a wonderful guy and a best friend. I always go to him for fashion advice and even his boyfriends sometimes as well. 'I probably should not show him Inuyasha. Then again he is in France for work right now, so I don't think that would be a pro… nope not a problem because I am still stuck in the past. I want to go home.' I thought to myself as a hilarious situation popped into my head between Inuyasha and Jak as to what would transpire. She missed her friends greatly, but after they all graduated the 4 of them left to go their separate ways. Aya went back to Canada, her home country, Kara went to Brazil and Tora went to India to stay and work with some other relatives. I missed them and the horrible things we would do together. I sighed and thought back to why Inuyasha is the way he is. I got nothin'.

I sighed and found my way to the river and set my bow and arrows down as well as the clean set of priestess clothes Kaede had given me. I next set down one of the two daggers she lent as I used the other one to cut twigs for a fire and send sparks to start it on the dried leaves and kindling. Soon I had a small fire going so that I could dry me torn clothes later. 'I liked these jeans, too.'

As soon as I was sure the fire wasn't going to go out anytime soon I stripped off my torn camisole, white top and jeans and left them on the pebbled bank of the river. I took off my tennis shoes and socks, the few things that weren't completely unsalvageable. I hesitated in taking my undergarments off and looked around to ensure I was in fact alone. When I felt comfortable in my surroundings I decided to unlatch my bra from its position against my chest. It was a magenta bra, made with a silk like material. Then I moved to take off my pink and green boy short panties that said 'Booty Camp' in bright green letters on the butt. I walked up to the water clutching my chest. I was fortunate compared to most girls, I was a nice C-cup, my breasts weren't too big to be uncomfortable in sports and troublesome when finding a good shirt, but not too small that they couldn't draw attention to them. All in all I was happy how my body turned out and training nearly every day definitely helped in the muscle and toned department. I walked to the edge of the water and felt how freezing cold it actually was. 'A bath is not supposed to be anything **close** to a polar plunge' I thought as I walked to an outcropping in the calm part of the river where it lead to deeper water. I took a few steps back and, like anyone in my position, I ran full speed ahead and jumped into the freezing water. It is true that when you submerge your head under the water you are not as cold, but that still does not change the fact that the water is freezing.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S COLD!" I yelled as I surfaced from under the water. It was freezing, but I had to get the demon blood off of my skin and out of my hair. I hated the smell of it and I knew I needed a bath anyway. So I just decided to grin and bear it as I washed the blood and guts from my skin and hair. When I turned around I did not expect someone to staring at me from a nearby tree. 'I'll KILL HIM!'

* * *

A/N: Sooo, the next few chapters are going to deviate from the Canon. I will still put Sesshy and the Thunder Brothers in, because they are important. But their battle and meeting will be different. Although that will be after the jewel is shattered and Kagome goes home.

Guess what the thing Kagome felt was? I bet you can't! That will remain a mystery for a while as to who it really was.

Thanks for reading and review please!


	9. Chapter 9: Really?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... If I did they would have kissed more than once and it would have shown their kids in the end, but I don't soooo... I write fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 9: Really?

After I managed to claw my way from the earth that I was plummeted in moments ago I decided to find the damnable wench and give her another piece of my mind, get this fucking rosary off and take the jewel. Yep that was a plan. That was the plan, until I came across her getting ready to bathe. 'Well, she isn't much to look at, but what are those things she has on?' I thought as I saw her take the strange wrapping from her chest and pull the other strange cloth from her nether region. I had to hand it to her, her body was nice, for a human. I probably would have enjoyed myself, if I wasn't after the jewel at the moment, or the fact that her body was still covered in bruises. Not only the old ones from the day before, but the ones from only minutes ago after she fell from the tree. 'I probably should have caught her' I thought to myself somewhat guiltily as I made myself comfortable in a nearby tree. I saw her, as she covered her chest, test the water and visibly shiver. She then walked around to an outcropping that jutted into the river and led to deeper water. I saw her take a few steps back and then run and jump into the deep water.

After a few moments I thought she had drowned, but then I saw her come up for air and swear about how cold the water was. I lazily watched as she washed the blood and grime from her once pale creamy skin. I saw her wince as she washed her bruises and small wounds that had yet to heal. I could see the irritated pink and blue area where the demon had taken the jewel from her body. My eyes traveled lower and studied the fading bruises on her ribs and the irritated pink nail marks left from where the demon grabbed her. Then my gaze traveled up to rest on her slender neck where the ugly purple and green bruise still resided. She is damn lucky that she heals the way she does because she would have been dead. I scowled at that thought. Honestly I didn't like to kill if I didn't have to, but this girl was very annoying and she had the jewel, yet I still did not want to kill her. In all honesty she is most likely innocent, she may have the training of a fighter, but she looked like she never saw battle. She doesn't belong here and she isn't Kikyo.

I sensed a sinister aura coming from the wench's location and snapped my head up to look into her eyes. If looks could kill, I would be… no I would have been dead many times already. Her brown eyes blazed as she glared at me and covered her chest as she sank lower into the water. "_If you value your life, I would suggest you turn around before I O-S-U-W-A-R-I your ass to hell."_ She was practically spitting venom when she talked to me, it sent a shiver down my spine. Not the good kind either. No these were the 'I am going to die' shivers that you get when facing a terrifying enemy. So I did what she said. I had no intention of getting personal with ground again today.

I could hear her getting out of the water to put on clothing. I also heard her shaking something, probably the wet clothes she had hung to dry by the fire. I heard her sigh before she spoke, "You can turn around now I changed."

"Well it's about damn time…" I trailed off as soon as I saw her. She was wearing priestess clothing, and she looked so much like Kikyo. It unnerved me and made me recall memories that I wanted to forget. I did not like her in those clothes.

"Okay, why are you scowling at me now? After all it is me who has a right to be angry after all the shit you pulled to day. You are just lucky that I haven't sent you to hell yet because something tells me that you have a stupid reason for staring at me while I was naked." She said while staring me down the best she could. Meanwhile I was trying to process what she had said to me.

"What the hell do you mean that you have a right to be angry?! Then what was that back at the clearing throwing a knife at me and then sinking me into a hole? Huh?" I countered. We really are not good for each other, all we do is fight… and fight.

"Well I wouldn't have thrown it at you had you not been spying on me from the shadows. And would it have killed you to keep me from hitting the ground after I fell from the tree?!" she screeched back at me. "Oh, and since when was it okay to stare at a naked woman?!" her voice rose and it hurt my ears.

"I wasn't ogling you! I was making sure the jewel was safe!" I yelled back at her. I completely forgot about her resembling Kikyo or how much it unnerved me.

"Yeah right, that is why I saw you staring intently at my breasts. Really you are such a lecher." She spat angrily at me.

"I was not!"

"Really? Then what were you staring at?" she questioned me with furrowed brows.

I stuttered as I answered her with a slight blush at what I was admitting. "I… I was looking at your… bruises." In truth I was somewhat worried about her. She is a good person, but has a nasty temper.

"You were worried about me?" she asked in a much quieter tone than before.

"Keh" was all I answered as I looked away from her face. Then I turned around and asked her another question, "So, if you want to go home, can you give me the jewel?"

I saw a vein twitch on her forehead and eyes held an annoyed glare in them. "Osuwari." She said to me as I plummeted to the ground close to where she was once standing. I barely saw her walking away as I strained my head against the pull of the rosary.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" I shouted at her as she stalked back into my forest.

"HOME!" she shouted back.

"At Least give me the jewel first, wench!" I shouted at her as I was straining to pull against the rosary.

"Is it that hard to remember a name, Inuyasha? It is Kagome! Learn it! And don't even think about calling me Kikyo!" she snapped back at me and let another 'osuwari' slip past her lips and I was once again acquainted to the ground. Wonderful.

* * *

A/N: okay, so I will shatter the jewel in the next chapter, I promise. It will most likely be a longer chapter (hopefully) than those that I had written for this story. Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!


	10. Chapter 10: Feed the Birds

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, not mine.

A/N: so not as long as I thought it would be, but the jewel is shattered in this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Feed the Birds

Kagome's point of view:

I stomped back in the direction of the well. If I could get home, it would be my best bet. It did bring me here so logic reasons that it can take me back. I was walking through the forest internally cursing Inuyasha and what had happened. Thanks to him I had bruises on my bruises from falling out of that tree. I kept stomping through the forest in the general direction of the well and didn't notice the beady red eyes staring at me from the tree tops or the fact that the shadows on the ground shifted unnaturally in the light. At least, not until I felt the claws of a demon on my back.

Inuyasha's point of view:

I stalked back to the village to give that woman a piece of my mind. Again. When I arrived there I went to find Kaede and ask her where she was. "Kagome has yet to return. Inuyasha ye know the dangers of the forest even in the daylight." Kaede admonished me. I decided to look around the village instead of answering her. I didn't smell her anywhere in the village. Then a gust of wind brought with it the scent of blood. I knew that blood, it was sickeningly sweet and almost addicting.

She was in danger, and so was the jewel.

Kagome's point of view:

When the bird demon had clawed my back with its talons I let out a scream. I heard my flesh tear, it sounded like cloth being torn to shreds, except it was skin. I could feel the blood running down my back and dripping to the ground.

I was running in the direction of the well now and hoped that I would get there in time. I heard the ugly black bird demon shriek and come back for another strike. I tried to dodge it, but it caught my shoulder and sliced into the flesh of neck. I fell to the ground and grasped my now bleeding neck as I watched the jewel roll away. I got up to run after the jewel, not wanting a repeat of what happened with the mutant bug thing. Although I was too slow and it swallowed the jewel whole. The strangest thing was that I could see the jewel through its flesh as it eventually settled in its stomach. I watched as it grew to a much larger size, like a van.

It turned its beady red eyes to me and shrieked before it dug its much larger claws into my flesh and launched itself off of the ground and into the air. I screamed for it to let go and pull its talons out of my flesh, but all it did was tighten its grip on my body. I could feel my arm breaking under the pressure as it lacerated the muscle and my stomach. I thought that what that centipede demon had done was painful, but this was excruciating sharp pain every time I moved to get out of its grasp and prevent myself from becoming dinner. I reached into the sleeves of the priestess garb I was wearing and found one of the daggers. When the bird-thing suddenly swerved in flight as yellow beams of light came flashing past my head. I looked down at the ground to see Inuyasha in his red outfit running and I could almost hear the string of curses running from his mouth as tried to catch up with the bird holding me captive. Though by the looks of where he was aiming he didn't care for me so much as for the jewel.

I was about to raise the dagger up again when another attack came hurdling past me that the bird-demon-thing dodged. Yet when it dodged it tightened its grip on me even tighter and I screamed in pain again and dropped the dagger.

Inuyasha's Point of view:

I could smell her enticingly sweet blood as ran to find her. When I did she was in the grasp of a mutated corpse crow. No doubt the stupid girl allowed it to swallow the jewel. I ran after the damn thing intent on getting the jewel as well as freeing that troublesome girl. I attacked the thing with my steel claws, only to have it dodge and nearly hit the wench. 'Damn it' I internally cursed as I tried again and it dodged, again. Only this time it must have tightened its already tight grip on the girl because she cried out in pain. She was losing a lot of blood, which was not good considering she had just been attacked yesterday. If what she told me really is the truth then she could really die this time, if anything from the loss of blood.

I vaguely registered a shining object falling to the ground just out of my peripheral vision. I had my eyes on the wench trying to figure out a way to get her away from the damn bird without killing her. Then I saw a shining glint in her hand as she pulled out a dagger and readied to strike. If she hit her target she would fall to her death. Her falling from the tree was different, no this time if she fell she would die. She was high above the trees as the crow flew with her in its grasp. I just hoped I would catch her in time.

Kagome's point of view:

I reached back into my sleeve again as I reached for my last dagger that Kaede had leant me. I called what power I could to focus in the blade. Then I located the jewel, because I knew that this bird was not meant to have it, and I plunged the dagger into the bird's stomach. When the dagger hit the jewel the bird-demon thing disappeared in a light pink cloud of dust. Then the jewel itself shone brightly and let loose energy that knocked me to the ground faster than gravity was. As I was falling I felt something hit my hand and grabbed it before it left my grasp. Then I felt my head hit something hard and unforgiving and all I saw was darkness.

Inuyasha's point of view

I watched as she plunged the glowing blue dagger into the corpse crow's stomach and purified it. Then there was a bright light and a burst of energy fling from where the jewel was. Then there were hundreds of tiny lights shooting in all directions in the sky. 'I hate this day' I thought as I shielded my eyes form the bright light. I couldn't see anything, which meant I couldn't see the wench. I had no idea if she was okay or if she was currently lying in a puddle of her own blood on the ground. To be honest I was worried about her. When the light cleared I saw no one in the clearing but me. It was an unsettling feeling, 'What if she just disappeared?' I asked myself as I searched for her. Using my nose was impossible because the smell of her blood permeated the air, there were small puddles of it on the ground that had spilled from her while she was in the demons grasp. I searched for her and I never found her. Then I saw the well in the center of the clearing just outside of the tree line. Her scent went all the way up to the well and inside of it, but when I looked for her at its bottom she wasn't there. I decided to search the surrounding area for the girl hoping she wasn't dead. If I found no trace of her I would investigate the inside of the well. I tried to prevent myself from thinking what would happen if I did find her, but she wasn't there anymore.

I never promised to protect her, it wasn't my responsibility, but I still felt responsible for her. She had a temper, but also a good heart and she didn't seem to mind that I am a half demon. She is different, kind and fiery. I would find her, even if she was dead.

* * *

A/N: so the jewel is shattered and Kagome is missing or dead. What is with the shadows, and what was in Kagome's hand as she was falling?

Thanks for reading and review please!

Another thing, I will be including a clubbing scene in Kagome's time, so let me know what music and club names would be appropriate. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Bloody Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Here's Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11: Blood and Memories

Everything hurt. It hurt to move, to breath, even to think. Everything was painful, even the blood I felt trickling out of my wounds seemed to burn with white hot pain. It reminded me of when I was 11 and had to be sent to the hospital for a month. All I knew was darkness and pain, but I had to wake up. I have to wake, or I would forfeit my life. No matter how excruciating the pain is I have to wake up and get to safety. When I try to open my eyes pain shot through my skull, but they had to open. I have to know where I am. I have to get help. So I have to open my eyes, no matter the pain I feel.

I slowly opened my eyes after trying many times, and noticed that I was in very little light and at the bottom of some sort of pit. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by walls lined with stone and that there was an opening far at the top of the pit framed by wood. I am not in a pit, I am in a well with a roof over it. I am home. That realization brought tears of relief to my eyes as I realized that I was once again where I belong. I was, no I AM home.

I heard a rattling of the door to the well house and waited as I heard someone taking the steps down to the well. I looked up to the opening of the well and saw my mother's tearful face as she looked down at me. "Kagome! You came back!" she happily exclaimed as her tears began to fall.

"Mom" I said in an unusually raspy voice, "Mom, get a ladder" I told her and she rushed out of the well house after she nodded her understanding. I didn't know if I had enough strength to climb it, but I was going to have to in order to get help for my wounds. I looked around me and saw that the white top of the priestess outfit was now almost the same color of the pants. 'I lost a lot of blood and I am still losing it' I thought to myself and found that I was sitting in a puddle of my own blood. I felt a sharp stab in my hand and looked down to see a glowing shard of pink that looked eerily the same shade of pink as the jewel. 'I really hope that this is not what I think it is' I thought to myself as I heard my mom lowering the ladder down the well. Lucky for me she brought a wood ladder and not one of the rope ones we had.

"Alright honey, the ladder is stable. Can you climb out?" she asked in a worried tone that only would come from a mother. I silently nodded to her as I readied my body to move. I was stiff and still in so much pain, but I had to get out of here or else I really could die. Another thing I couldn't do was go to a hospital and my 'special' physician is out of the country for this month. I would have no way to explain this to a doctor, let alone my own mother. The last time I was at the hospital the doctors and nurses had a hay day with how fast I healed. I was afraid that I was going to become a science experiment so we got a special physician to help me when I would get hurt. She said that it was a rare mutation in my cells that allowed them to reproduce themselves faster, or something like that. I prefer art to science, but right now I prefer a nice bed to a hard dirt.

I moved some more trying to get to my feet and fighting to not black out, again. I was finally able to make my way over to the ladder and began to climb. There was no doubt in my mind that I was not a demon because if I was I would not be in this situation; bleeding, about to pass out, and climbing up a ladder. No because if I was a demon, like Inuyasha I would have smelled, sensed whatever the thing that attacked, not only that but I would have been able to kill it faster. He probably has a faster healing time than I do as well, that bastard. Actually the whole time I was there in that strange past I was either training, healing, fighting with the irate half demon or getting my ass kicked. It was not a pleasant experience. Not at all.

I finally, after much struggle and cursing a white haired half demon, made it to the top of the well and simply let myself fall forward. I was exhausted, wounded and extremely irritated. "Kagome! What happened?! Where did you get these wounds?!" my mother screamed at me in shock at how badly I was damaged. I felt her pull me the rest of the way out of the well. "I am taking you to the hospital." She stated to me as she struggled to take me up the steps and out of the well house.

"Mom, how am I supposed to explain this?" I questioned my mother with a raspy voice. I could see worry in her eyes as she looked over my wounds. She knew that my physician was out of the country for the rest of the month.

Normal POV:

'Why did this happen when she is not in the country? I know I can't take Kagome to a hospital, not after what happened last time. I just am glad that they had covered it up and Kagome remembers none of what happened. Oh, Kagome, what am I going to tell you?' Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself as she lugged her daughter out of the well house and into the living room of their two story house. She laid Kagome down on the couch and ran to find their first aid box, as well as blankets and a change of clothes for later.

Kagome's Pov:

Mom laid me on the couch, which would soon be soaked in my blood, and I watched as she went to retrieve the first aid kit from the back room. I still hurt everywhere and I tried not to move and reopen any wounds that may have closed. Sadly, this pain reminded me of my best friend Kara and what we would get ourselves into. I met Kara when I was ten and she happened to be thirteen at the time. She had moved around a lot and had to start school two years later than everyone else, but that didn't hamper her mind at all. The most ironic part is that she skipped three grades and graduated from university a year early, which just so happened to coincide with high school graduation. She was extremely book smart, but her 'brilliant' ideas landed them in trouble on many an occasion. Kara was the reason she had to go to the hospital when she was eleven, why she had twenty detentions in junior high, why she still has a bike instead of a car, the list goes on and on. Yet with all of the crap that Kara roped her into she was glad that she was her friend. After all Kara was there for her when her father died, she was her shoulder to cry on. 'I miss her so much' I thought to myself as I watched my mom rush back to the side of the couch with a first aid kit, a bucket of water, towels and scissors. I realized that I was so wrapped up in reminiscing that I had forgot about the pain, now that I had remembered it was back with a vengeance and the removing of my clothing was not helping to sooth the pain. 'I made up my mind. I hate birds.' I thought as I cringed under my mother's fingers, which were carefully cutting the blood soaked material away from my body. Then everything started to get hazy and blurry until all I saw was darkness.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her now unconscious daughter as she finished removing her soaked garment from her chest. "Rest for now, but I have something to give you when you wake up. And you have a lot of explaining to do as well" she said to her exhausted daughter as she brushed a strand of hair from her pale face. "Make sure you come back to me." Mrs. Higurashi said with sad and worried eyes.

* * *

A/N: So this is the longest (chapter wise) fic that I have written. For those of you who have read Legend of the Halfling or Naraku's Mate, I promise to get them updated in the future, I just want to get this story developed a little more first.

Okay so no Inu in this chapter. I did not kill Kagome, so the story will go on. How will Inuyasha react to Kagome's condition. What is Mrs. Higurashi hiding? Why are the presents Kagome's father left so important? (Trust me they are)

Guess what is in the box!

Again thank you for reading and review please!


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams

Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

Chapter 12: Dreams

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I can do" said a young Kagome as she did a back flip for her father._

_ Her father laughed in turn as he watched his daughter's happy face as she, somewhat sloppily, executed a back flip, "Good job Kagome, I am so proud of you!" he told his six year old daughter. He loved his daughter more than he could even fathom. He loved her the moment that she was dropped into his arms three years ago. He would never forget that day. That day he had found her in the well house._

_ "Daddy! Tell me a story! Tell me the story of the Priestess and the Demon!" she excitedly asked her father._

_ Her father simply smiled at her and sat beneath the branches of the Sacred Tree. He motioned for her to sit next to him as he began to tell the story. "A long, long, long time ago there was a beautiful and very powerful priestess. She had long beautiful hair and pail skin. On her forehead was a four pointed star to signify her blood. She was powerful and helped all of those around her, even demons. She would also fight against the demons and keep them from disturbing peace. She did this because she was a warrior priestess, instead of bows and arrows she would use a beautiful sword. Her name was… you know I can't remember her name. Do you know, Kagome?" he asked his amused daughter._

_ "Midoriko" she exclaimed, "Her name was Midoriko daddy. I want to be like Midoriko and be strong and beautiful!" she beamed at her father and waited for him to continue telling the story._

_ "I'm sure you do, but I think you will be stronger and even more beautiful. Now where was I, oh, right. Her name was Midoriko. She would travel the country in search of people that she could help. One day she was attacked by many demons at once and she thought she was done for." He watched his mesmerized daughter's face as she gasped at his story, "Then when she was about to be devoured, a bright light came and destroyed all of the demons. There in the field stood a tall and handsome demon. He was no ordinary demon, his hair was long and it was a smoky blue color. His eyes were a bright blue that seemed to glow. The priestess recognized the type of demon he was. After all this race had gifted humans with the power of purification long before she was born. The demon belonged to a peaceful and old race that had lost its name to time, but the humans called them Divine Demons. They had power over power. They were rare and sought after by both humans and demons alike. Which is what stunned the priestess, because she was able to see one. Not only see one, but she fell in love with demon. Her, a priestess and a demon. She stood and asked the handsome demon for its name. He simply smiled at her and said, 'My name is Akihiro, Priestess.' Then he vanished and left the priestess with just his name." He looked at his daughter and smiled to see her sleeping silently. He patted her head and quietly said, "Sweet dreams my beautiful warrior." He then carried her back into the house and laid her down to sleep in her bed._

_ He got up to leave when he felt a small hand grasping his shirt, "Daddy? Tomorrows my birthday, make sure you tell me the story again, Okay?" young Kagome asked her father._

_ "Of course sweetheart, if you promise me something?" he asked her._

_ "Okay daddy." She said with sleepy eyes._

_ "In the future I will give you four very important gifts. When I do you must never part with them, do you understand?" he asked his now interested daughter._

_ "But, daddy why can't I have the presents now?" she asked in a whining voice._

_ Her father simply chuckled at his daughter, "You will receive them when you need them and not a moment sooner." He said as he flicked her nose in a playful manner and earned a laugh from his daughter._

_ "Okay daddy. Goodnight." She said ending in a yawn. Her father smiled and tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead while he whispered 'goodnight' to his daughter._

Kagome woke up from a pleasant dream. She remembered always asking to hear that story and ones about other demons and princesses. She missed her father dearly, but knew that there was nothing she could do. She looked down at her right hand to see the silver and blue ring that rested on her ring finger. Her last years present from her father. Then she looked to her left wrist and saw the black elegant chain with a single tiny white crystal hanging from it, she had received it as a present for her fifteenth birthday. She tried to move her arms, but winced and remembered that she was attacked, again, by a demon. She tried her other hand experimentally. It hurt to move too, but it was still movable compared to her other broken arm. She slowly lifted her arm to the spot above her chest and below her neck feeling for something that wasn't there. She gasped, 'My pendant! I lost it!' she panicked and then saw her mother walk into the room with bandages and new wash clothes.

"Kagome, you shouldn't move any more than you need to." Her mother scolded her as she helped her sit up and began cleaning and redressing her wounds.

"Mom, I lost the necklace! I lost it!" Kagome rasped out worriedly.

"Shh, it's okay sweety, we will find it I promise." Her mother soothed. Yet under the surface she knew that Kagome needed that necklace more than she knew. It protected her and would continue to do so, so long as it was on her person. Kagome simply nodded and helped her mother redress her wounds to the best of her ability. Briefly she thought of the silver haired half demon before sleep claimed her once again.

Inuyasha's POV:

I had searched for her for hours and I still couldn't find her or the jewel. I had questions that needed answering and the only person who could answer them had disappeared. I was getting annoyed and found myself at the well once again. It still held the scent of her blood on the inside of its walls. I jumped in to investigate the area. What I did not expect was the glowing blue and purple light to envelop me, or to end up in a different time.

* * *

A/N: Okay so a dream/ memory from Kagome's past and Inuyasha is back. What is Kagome's last present from her father? What will Inuyasha do? What will Kagome's mother's reaction be?

Thanks for reading and review please!


	13. Chapter 13: Click

Disclaimer: I won't own Inuyasha until Rumiko Takahashi hands over the rights. So... never.

* * *

Chapter 13: Click

Once Inuyasha went down the well and faint purple and blue light shone up from its depths a tall dark and shadowed figure came from behind a tree and went to the look down the well. "So, only those two can go through. I care not, so long as that girl comes back. I can't wait to feel her blood run down her neck." He said sadistically as he chuckled. He went to walk away when something sparkled in the grass next to the well. It was a pendant. The strange figure simpered maliciously and bent down to pick it up.

Inuyasha's POV:

I looked up above me and out of the top of the well only to see a wood roof instead of sky, but that was not what had bothered me. No, what bothered me was the fact that the air in the well was bathed in the scent of her blood. There was even a still drying puddle of it on the ground. I wrinkled my nose at the scent because it was too much. I had been right, she had lost a lot of blood and was probably dead because of it. If she wasn't, there was no way that she didn't have demon blood in her. It would have been impossible for her to survive otherwise.

I jumped from the well's bottom, instead of using the bloody ladder, and landed on the lip of the wood at the top. The air still reeked of blood, but it did lead to a tall two story building. It looked strange from the huts and castles that the people would normally have built. I sniffed the air to locate the girl, but beyond the smell of her blood the air smelled dirty and smoky. I did not like this place, wherever it was, but I had to find that damn girl. So I walked up to the door that her scent led to and opened it. I internally braced myself as I prepared to find her dead. Yet I was surprised to find her bandaged and lying on a strange looking bed, breathing. I squinted my golden eyes at her in annoyance for making me worry about her.

I walked up to her heavily bandaged form and continued to glare at her. 'There is no way that she doesn't have demon blood in her. But what bothers me is that she smells human.' I thought to myself as I continued to stare at the girl in front of me. I kneeled down to be level with her on the strange bed. I looked at her face, which also had small cuts and bruises on it, and I felt my gaze soften at the extent of her injuries. 'Women should never have to endure injuries like this, especially not human women' I thought to myself as I reached my hand out to brush a dark lock of hair from her pale face. When I did this she slightly whimpered in her sleep. She had to be in a lot of pain. Which was another thing that baffled him if she had demon blood because with his demon blood he felt little pain from injuries because it would dull the pain. She was a strange girl, but what he was sure of was that she was not human.

A click I heard in room caused me to break from my thoughts about the girl. I swiftly turned from my spot on the floor to see an older woman, well older than the girl, holding a strange piece of metal. The woman smelled of anger. Her face was contorted into a scowl as she spoke, "Demon, step away from my daughter or I will put a bullet in your brain and you will never see the sun rise again."

* * *

A/N: I know it is a short chapter, but I had to end it there. I love cliffies.

Who knew that Kagome's mom had a gun?


	14. Chapter 14: A Gun?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, not mine.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Gun?

She said determinedly. I didn't like the look on her face or that metal thing in her hand either. I bared my teeth at her and growled low in my throat as a warning to back off. The woman smelled human, and said that she was the girl's mother, but I didn't trust anyone I didn't know. Especially when they were prepared to kill me. I growled once more at the woman. She did not look the least bit frightened, but when the girl shifted in her sleep and whimpered again she nearly growled out her next words, which was impressive for a human, "I told you to get away from her. If you don't I will kill you."

I growled again, I did not like this atmosphere. An overprotective and angry mother pointing a, supposedly, deadly weapon at me. "I have questions that she needs to answer, and only she can answer them. Besides why do you call her your daughter, when she shares no blood with you?" I questioned her tensely. I really did not want to kill a woman, men were okay if they started it, but killing women and children had always left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Whether she shares my blood or not, does not make her any less of a daughter to me. What I said still remains. Get. Away. From. My. Daughter. Demon" she spat venomously. I could smell fear in her scent when the girl shifted again in her sleep. 'She is waaay too heavy of a sleeper' I absently thought not taking my eyes off of the woman in front of me. I glowered at the woman as she refused to move before I did. "I will not let history repeat itself and let her get hurt by your kind again. I refuse to let any of you touch my family" she said it as an ultimatum. I was to get away from her child or I would die.

I was about to step away when the wench moved and slowly woke up from her sleep. "Inuyasha? Mom?" she asked in a raspy voice as she looked around and registered the situation before her. She looked at me curiously then back to her mother and as she saw what her mother had aimed at me. What I did not expect her to do was screech like a banshee.

Kgome's POV:

So I wake up groggy and hurting like hell only to be faced with a red clad hanyou and my mother in the same room. You know those situations between exes that have sparks flying through the air? Well this situation had lightning bolts arcing back and forth between the two as their eyes tried to set each other on fire. 'Why the hell did I wake up?' I asked myself as I questioned if they were still there by calling their names. Then I registered what was in her hand. It was a gun. A gun? Since when did she have a gun? A gun that was pointed at Inuyasha. A gun. "WHAT" I shrieked, which caused me to go into a coughing fit due to my throat being dry and my body's lack of wanting to produce fluid to wet in order to expend its energy on creating more blood. Or at least I assumed so, either that or my own body just hated me.

Due to my coughing fit I nearly fell off of the couch, but to my surprise, Inuyasha caught me before I did so. 'Well that would have been useful earlier today' I thought to myself as I continued to cough, but I had to at least make introductions and then find out why my mom had a gun. Seriously, we live in a shrine in a good part of Tokyo, not too sure why she needs a gun. "Mom, this is Inuyasha, as you can see he isn't human. He is a hanyou who has saved my life once, so could you put down the gun?" I asked and she did what I had asked of her. "Osuwari" and Inuyasha has plummeted to the ground to be acquainted with carpet. "Inuyasha, this is my mother. Don't growl at her and stop making 'I am going to kill you eyes' at her." I said to the down hanyou next to me. He just glared at the carpet and mumbled something or other with many curses mixed in.

"Kagome, you know this demon?" my mom asked me as she placed the gun on a counter after switching the safety back on.

"Yeah, mom. He may be an ass sometimes, but he is a good guy and I trust him, mostly." I said as I shrugged to the last part, after all he did let me fall from a tree. That doesn't do wonders in the trust department. Yet he didn't kill me so that is a plus.

"Kagome what did I say about cursing?" my mother scolded.

"Ooops?" I said as I was ready to be scolded even more, especially because I had yet to tell her what had happened to me.

"You are lucky you are injured young lady, but you have some serious explaining to do and I expect it to be soon." She said as she headed off to the kitchen, probably to make dinner, judging by how dark it was outside. Souta must be staying at a friend's house again. The scary thing was that he reminded me of when I was his age. Oh the terror my friends and I caused this city.

Inuyasha's POV:

I watched as Kagome's mother set down the 'gun' and continued by scolding her for calling me an ass. 'I now know where Kagome gets her anger from' I thought as she continued to scold her daughter, injured daughter I might add. She left to go into another room that was attached to the one we were in. I glanced down at the wench who was still lying on the couch with a reminiscent look on her face. "Oi, wench. What the hell gave you the idea to come here? And where is the jewel?" I interrogated her.

"Really, all you care about is the jewel. Well I am sorry, but it was shattered when I was trying to save myself. But I do have a piece of it, or at least mom does. She probably took it from my hand when I collapsed at the well." She said, her voice sounded gravely and dry. She shouldn't be talki… wait what happened to the jewel?

"What did you say?" I said in an increasingly irritated tone.

"The jewel shattered." She stated without batting an eyelash. The fearlessness was another trait they shared. "And my names not 'wench' it is Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E" she added. Honestly I could care less about her name, she **shattered **the jewel. This went from annoying to hell in less than a second. My dreams of becoming a full demon were on hold until we found the rest of the damn thing.

"Wench. This had better be a sick joke." I seethed at her.

"Kagome. And no, it's not, even though I wish it was. Wait how did you get here?" she asked me.

I just shrugged, "Through the well, why?" I was almost too easy to talk to her, this girl was something else. But she did say she trusted me, not many people do that. In fact I could probably count them on one hand. This girl meant change, and change meant a harder life.

I looked at her still lying on the bed thing all bandaged up. Some of her wounds were still bleeding because I saw the white and cream cloths around her torso turning pink and red. She would need her wounds redressed soon. "Inuyasha?" she asked with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What?" I said gruffly.

"I have to go to the bathroom" well that was unexpected. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

* * *

Answers as to why she had a gun in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Answers

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 15: Answers…

I looked at Inuyasha, I was very uncomfortable. I hadn't gone to the bathroom since this morning. "Inuyasha?" I asked. He looked at me and let out a gruff, 'What?' and continued to scowl. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said while trying to hold my legs together the best I could.

"W-what do you want me to do about it, stupid?" he asked in an embarrassed and annoyed manner. Though the look on his face was hilarious, his eyes went wide and a small blush crept over his face. He is so innocent.

"Well, for starters how about you help me up off of the couch?" I asked with an amused look to my face. Honestly I was feeling better because most of the bleeding had stopped and the pain was slowly going away. Even though this was happening I was nowhere near mobile. I would be lucky to be able to pull down my pants and actually use the toilet.

Inuyasha scoffed at me and began to help me up off of the couch. Every time I moved I had to suppress the wince and whimper of pain. So I settled on scowling at the carpet. "Uh… wench?" he asked and I looked up after he had managed to get me to sit up on the couch.

"What?" I rasped out. I just wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. I looked down and low and behold my chest was wrapped thoroughly, but besides underwear, I had no clothes on. I was about to shriek when the urge to go, once again made itself known.

I simply grumbled, "Okay, but I have to go. Though it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." To which statement he blushed an even deeper shade of red and turned his head to glare at the wall. 'At least I don't have to worry about my pants' I thought to myself as I pulled the blanket off of me with my, not, broken arm. I simply sighed as he helped me off of the couch. When I tried to stand I nearly fell.

"Oi. There is no way you can walk in your condition wench." He said in a gruff tone

"That is why you are helping me. I just need you to help me get to the bathroom without me falling flat on my face. It is the second door on the left down the hall by the way." I said unamused to the hanyou supporting me. We slowly made to the bathroom and the whole way there I was in pain from taking a few steps. If I wasn't determined to do this somewhat on my own I had a feeling that he would have carried me, or at least something. But I am proud and did not want to be carried. So, I winced and limped my way to the bathroom with Inuyasha's help.

Inuyasha's POV:

'Stupid, stubborn wench. Why in the seven hells do I have to help her? If she wasn't so stubborn and annoying I would have picked her up and took to where she needed to go, but no if I had that I would most likely be in the ground. Stupid, stubborn wench she is going to reopen her wounds.' I grumbled to myself as I help her to the 'bathroom'. It didn't help that she was wearing nearly nothing. All she had on was the strange cloth to cover her private area and the bandages wrapping her wounds over her chest and back. 'Stupid wench.'

"Inuyasha, you can let go, I am at the bathroom. I will call one of you to help me back to the couch when I am done." She said sweetly, even though her voice was still raspy. "You should go and talk to mom and get something to eat. I have this sinking feeling that we are going to be seeing a lot of each other for a while." She said in an annoyed voice as she shut the door.

'Here I thought she would be sweet and kind for once, but she had to say something insulting.' I thought to myself and registered what she had said. 'Yeah, great idea, go talk to the woman who ten minutes ago wanted to kill me. Great.'

I walked into the kitchen and smelled something wonderful, all of my annoyances forgotten. I pulled out a strange looking stool and sat down on it as I watched the wench's mother making something in a large metal pot over a strange metal contraption. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she turned around from what she was doing to give me a smile. "I apologize for earlier, it is just that I am protective of Kagome, especially around strangers." She said as she continued to stir whatever delicious concoction was in the pot.

"Keh" was all I replied to her. Then I thought of a question I wanted to ask, "when you said that you would never let one 'us' harm her again, what did you mean?"

"Oh, that. Even though you have known her for about two days, did she tell you about when she was eleven?" I nodded to her and her face grew solemn and sad.

"Well, Kagome wasn't in an accident, she was being reckless and got herself into more trouble than she could handle. She was attacked by a group of rogue demons in a city alley. If she hadn't done what she did, she would have died."

"What did she do?" I asked, slightly intrigued.

"She purified them, but she doesn't remember any of it, so we told her she was hit by a car. I don't feel like talking about that incident any more than I have to. It brings back bad memories." She said as she placed a lid on the pot and turned a nob under it.

"Fine, then mind telling me why she smells human, but obviously has demon blood?" I asked as I studied her face. She was surprised that I knew and by her scent she was anxious as well.

"She isn't a demon, but she does have demon blood. I don't know how much or from what demon it was, but she isn't human." She sighed and her brows furrowed slightly. "My husband only told me to give her the presents he left behind on respective birthdays. He said that they kept her safe and hidden, the only other thing he told me was that she had demon blood. Which explained why she healed at an extremely fast rate." She finished telling me as she looked up with slight fear in her eyes. I turned to where she was looking and there was the wench. She looked like a fragile child that had its world shattered to a million pieces. I wasn't sure how much she had heard, but I knew that she had heard enough to know the truth of who she was. She had demon blood, she wasn't human.

* * *

A/N: so what is Kagome's reaction?

I really need to get her to open the damn present...


	16. Chapter 16: More Answers

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

Chapter 16: More Answers…

I watched her face as it fell to sadness, like when you lost something or someone very important to you. Though, she did, she was no longer able to view herself as a human, she didn't belong she was an outcast in this society and an outcast in my time as well. She might as well be a hanyou, because when people know the truth that is exactly what will happen. She will no longer be welcome, she will be shamed and insulted everywhere she goes. She will be just like me. That thought brought pain with it because no one deserved to go through what I went through. I clenched my fists under the table at the fact that she and I would share the same fate.

Slowly a sad smile made its way to her face, "I figured that I wasn't necessarily human with how fast I heal, not to mention I am adopted. Yet I never considered me being part demon. Well there is nothing I can do about it now. Mom are you sure Dad never said anything else about me and my demon side?" the wench asked her mother as she took the strange stool that was next to me and sat down wearing some sort of plushy yukata.

"No, honey I am sorry, but he didn't, he just left you the four presents that I was to give you at certain birthdays." She said sympathetically when realization crossed her features. "That's right, he told me to give you this for your eighteenth birthday." Her mother smiled and held a rectangular box with ribbons and wrapped in something light green.

"He did?" the wench asked as her mother handed her a package. She slowly and carefully opened it and there was a piece of parchment on it. She took it off to read and as she did tears started to form in her eyes.

Kagome's POV:

I carefully opened the present that my mom handed me. It was less than a half meter long and about ten or twelve centimeters wide. It was wrapped in simple pale green wrapping paper and a dark magenta bow. I smiled softly as I saw that there was a letter attached to the box underneath. The letter was from my father. I opened the letter and slowly began to read the last words from my father.

_Dear Kagome,_

_This is your last present from me. Sweet heart I am so sorry I couldn't give it to you in person, but life isn't always fair. What I am giving you was from your real father. It will protect you and those you love. It will grow stronger as you do. Of all the things I had given you, you must never part from this. _

_Since I am not there to tell you this in person I had to write this. Kagome, you are not human, you are the last surviving member of a very powerful demon clan, but you are not a demon either. You are in between them, you have both demon and human blood flowing through you. This is not a bad thing, but it will make your life harder now that you know your secret. I know you have a great destiny ahead of you and I expect you to live and fight through it. I love you sweaty and I hope you will use this gift to do great things. Go out and find your destiny, but never forget I will always be proud of you._

_Love,_

_ Akira Higurashi, your Father._

_P.S. if you want to find out more about your past and who you are, follow the story of the Priestess and the Demon to the end. I love you sweetie._

By the time I was done reading the letter tears were rolling down my cheeks. I clutched the letter to my chest and quietly said, "Thanks Dad." I looked down at the brown box and opened it only to reveal another box, only this was made out of wood. It was a beautiful dark red wood with intricate designs of the four elements and the moon and sun in the middle. All the designs were done in a metallic, though each design had their specific color, silver for air, red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, gold for the sun and a bright white silver for the moon. It was beautiful as each design merged with the center and the ones adjacent from it. The colors mixed together where they met with flawless precision. I lifted the ornate lid and in the box lay an elegant dagger surrounded by white silk. It was different from any other dagger I had ever seen. Everything about it said elegance and precision. The hilt was wrapped in black leather with an aqua teardrop stone adorning the end. The Tang was a light, metallic blue green that almost glistens in the light. The blade was made of a black metal material and was shaped in an elegant curve, while coming to a very sharp point. It was the most fluid and beautiful dagger I have ever seen.

"Kagome, you are not throwing that." My mother stated in a disciplining tone.

I stared at her as if she had said the most obvious thing, wait she did. There was no way I was going to throw this, it's not even a dagger made for throwing anyway. It was a weapon made for self-defense. Speaking of weapons, "Mom why do you have a gun?" I asked my mother who seemed almost perplexed by my question.

"Your father left it to me and taught me how to use it. He was a police officer after all." She smiled as she reminisced about old days with her husband.

"How come you didn't let me see it, or better yet teach me how to use it?" I whined at my mother.

Mom then lost her smile and gained a stern look, "Because, dear, there should be no reason for you to be in a situation that would require a gun." She then turned to look at Inuyasha and smiled, "Let's be civil and have dinner, shall we?"

Inuyasha just looked at me like she was crazy, what with went on today and all. I just gave him a look that said 'just roll with it'. "Now, who wants ramen?" my mother asked and Inuyasha gave an extremely dog like look. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and his ears twitched on the top of his head.

"Ramen?" he asked in curiosity.

* * *

A/n: So questions answered and more questions are produced. What will Kagome do with the information her father gave her?

If you ask how Inuyasha reacts to ramen, then you need to read the manga and watch the anime more, we all know he loves ramen.

So when I was almost done writing the 17th chapter I realized that Kagome was still basically naked... so I made her make her appearance wearing a robe. Just thought that she should be decent.


	17. Chapter 17: Ramen and Jewel Shards

Disclaimer: not mine, and never will be. -_-

* * *

Chapter 17: Ramen and Jewel Shards

I could have sworn that Inuyasha had seen the face of God, when he took his first bite of ramen. He looked like he had tasted the most delicious thing in the world, though according to him it may very well have been. "I thought dogs were carnivores?" I sarcastically questioned. He simply glared at me with a mouthful of noodles. He was on his second bowl by the time I was only a quarter of the way through with mine. Although only being able to use one arm to eat is annoying, but doable.

"Arf youmf goimnf to eafmt thabf?" he questioned me while pointing to my almost half empty bowl. I am lucky I have a brother and can decipher rude. I just pushed the half empty bowl to him and lazily watched as he devoured it as if it were his last meal on this planet. I thought about my long day. It was a really, really, **really** long day. What with being attacked by a crow death demon thing, shattering the jewel, nearly bleeding to death, finding out my mom had a gun, oh and that I wasn't entirely human. This had been a long day indeed.

I then thought of something as we were eating, well Inuyasha was scarfing down food and my mom was politely consuming it, mom still had my jewel shard. "Hey mom, did you take anything out of my hand when I was unconscious?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded as she reached into her pocket and took out a tiny, jagged, pink stone, "Is this what you were talking about?"

"Yeah that's it thanks Mom" I said as I held out my hand for the piece of the jewel. Suddenly I felt a very dark aura coming from right next me. I slowly turned to see Inuyasha, who was finished with his ramen, glaring at me.

"_Wench!"_ he fumed. I simply narrowed my eyes at him when he called me that. Really was saying someone's name that difficult?

"Kagome. And what? I already told you what happened, so stop with the dark and scary look." I said to him with my eyes still narrowed.

"You broke it!" he yelled. I stared at him with a 'no shit, Sherlock' look on my face, but due to my mother's presence I opted to say something less… indecent.

"Really, I never would have guessed? Thank you Captain Obvious." I said with a hefty helping of sarcasm. At my comment I thought I saw a vein pop on his forehead.

"Did ya have to break it?!" he shouted at me while my mom just seemed to tune out the conversation and clean dishes after she had cleared the table.

"Yes, because at that moment I thought 'I think I will break the jewel' while I was being taken to lord knows where by a mutant crow of death that seemed hell bent on having me for dinner!" I screamed at him, which caused me to go into another coughing fit. I hate dry and sore throats.

"It was a corpse crow." He said to me. While I was concentrating on not coughing.

"Thanks for… letting me… know" I said in between coughs while I glared daggers at him. All he said in response was, 'keh'.

"So wench, what are we going to do now? Huh?" he questioned me with an annoyed expression.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome." I scolded him as I refused to answer his question as my mother gave me another, of the many I had had since I woke up, glass of water.

"Still what are you gonna do about it?" he asked as I drank my water. I simply shrugged my shoulders as my mom was staring with fascination at the both of us. Looking between the two of us when a small smile graced her lips.

"Well Inuyasha, Kagome needs to get better, she is still wounded after all. No matter how stubborn she seems." My mom said in an understanding tone.

"Mo~m!" I whined, after the umpteenth glass of what my throat was finally feeling better and my voice was returning to normal. I looked at her as I could feel a slight blush cross my nose and thought to myself while taking another drink of water, 'I'm not that stubborn.' I looked over to Inuyasha who held amusement in his gold eyes.

Then my mom chose to speak again, "So you two, when can expect dog eared grandchildren?"

Water went everywhere and Inuyasha sat next to me sputtering with as red a face as me, if not more red. After all his face looked as if it was competing in color with his haori.

"MOM! What in the world gave that crazy idea!?" I asked my mother, who apparently had an extremely overactive imagination.

Inuyasha's POV:

When her mother suggested pups I swear the wench was going to die and I was going to be as red as my clothing, if I wasn't already. Yet her comment made me somewhat disheartened, she thought that it was a crazy idea to have pups with me. Though that thought confused me as to the feelings I felt. Then she finished her statement, "I just turned eighteen, found out I had demon blood, WAS ATTACKED BY DEMONS! Oh and I have only known Inuyasha for two days. I am not that kind of girl and you know that mom!" she said clearly insulted.

I listened to what she said and found out it was everything but the fact that it was me. It made somewhat happy, this girl wasn't disgusted by me like so many others and she even trusted me. This girl is weird, very weird.

"Oh, sweety I didn't mean it that way, but if you do decide on him make sure to give me some dog eared grandchildren okay?" she said with a smile on her face. The wench just deadpanned next to me.

"Mom, I think you should redress my wounds and then I am going to bed." She said struggling to get up.

"Kagome! You shouldn't move so much, you will reopen your wounds. Wait Kagome… Kagome where are your bandages?" her mother worried over her.

"Ummm, well I wanted to see how bad the damage is, and it's not so bad, even my broken arm feels better. None of my wounds are bleeding, I'm just still tired and sore." She smiled at her mother. 'Stubborn doesn't even come close to describing her.' I thought as the wench managed to stand on her own, much to her mother's dismay. Though she wasn't lying about the fact that her wounds no longer bled, but she was still in pain. One of the benefits of being an inu hanyou is that I am able to scent emotions. She was surrounded in the smell of pain with pride mixed in, which tainted her natural scent. She was strong, but not that strong. If she kept pushing herself her wounds will reopen.

'Somehow, she is similar to myself' that thought made me smirk as I watched her limp out of the room with her mother in tow.

"Kagome, there is no possible way you will be able to get to your room it's on the second floor. I don't care how good you feel." Her mother scolded as her daughter decided it was a good idea to climb stairs in her condition. Sadly I have this bad feeling that I will have need of her later if I want the damn jewel. I sighed to myself and padded up to the two women who continued to talk to each other. Well one was worrying and the other was protesting.

"Oi, you want to go up those stairs?" I said to the wench as I pointed up to the second floor of the building.

"Yeah, I want to sleep in my own b- Kyaa! Inuyasha what are you doing?" she yelled at me. At least her throat was feeling better. I had grabbed her before she finished explaining where she wanted to go. Honestly I didn't care, the sooner she got better the sooner we would be able to figure out what the hell we were going to do with the damn jewel. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. Gently.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!" she yelled with a slightly raspy voice. As I ascended the stairs in a single leap. I went past each door and none of them smelled like the wench, until I came to a door that smelled of the wench. I opened it up and sat her on an elevated bed draped in pink. Never would have thought the girl liked that color, at least not with the way she acted. I then took the time to scent the room. It was saturated in her smell. The smell of flowers and strawberries was everywhere and was in everything.

"So is that how you found my room?" she asked as she watched me with amusement in her brown eyes, but her face looked scolding. I had no idea what to make of this situation. "You were sniffing for my scent weren't you?" she said with the same expression. I blushed at this comment. "Pervert" she said her eyes narrowing at me.

"W-what? I am not!" I defended myself against the girl sitting in front of me, but then I saw the amusement in her eyes once more and a smile tugging at her lips. 'This damned woman!' "Wench" I growled threateningly.

"It's Kagome, dog boy" she said with a smile still tugging her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her. 'She's teasing me! The damned woman is teasing me' I realized. I swear she is insane. She is teasing a demon! I simply growled at her with my eyes still narrowed. Then she started laughing. It sounded… pleasant. I haven't heard laughter in a long time.

"Hahaha, your face was priceless! Hahaha… ow ha ha ow. Laughing hurts." She said as she winced in pain. She clutched her side and laid down gently on the bed.

"Exactly what is your problem or are you just crazy?" I asked her as she still held the smile on her face.

"You seemed kind of tense after you saw what condition I was in from the crow's attack" she explained with heavy eyes. I could see how tired she was.

"Keh" I am really not good with words and gratitude went along with it. So her getting anything but that response was going to have do. The fact that she was trying to cheer me up as a friend was strange. After just two days this girl trusted me and views me almost as a friend, even though I am just a hanyou. She is very strange.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"If you go back to the past could you look for my necklace for me *yawn* until I get better and can look on my own. It was something my dad had left for me." She said as her eyes closed and a smile still on her lips. I sat on my haunches and just looked at her as she slept silently. She will share a similar fate to if anyone else finds out, but she looks so innocent. Yet there is something off, why was she hidden and why were both of her parents human? In my mind it made no sense, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Meanwhile Mrs. Higurashi was humming to herself as she was thinking about what a good couple her daughter and the strange half demon would make. 'I do so hope they will have dog ears" she thought out loud as she tidied the house of any bloody clothes from tending to her daughter's wounds.

* * *

A/N: so here's another chapter, hopefully we will find who took her necklace, by the way there is another battle coming up and Kagome will be injured again. But I promise she will not be injured each time there is a battle, at least not seriously.


	18. Chapter 18: Shadows of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, there happy?

AYE!

* * *

Chapter 18: Shadows of memories

I decided to go back through the well while the wench was sleeping and recovering. There was no sense in staying someplace that made my nose burn. I honestly don't know why that wench calls that place her home, it is noisy, smells and there are almost no trees. Although, I only smelled humans, which was strange because that meant that there were no demons on the other side in that strange world of hers. If, like she said, it is the future then there should be at least some demons. Not all of them could have died out. Then again they could be like the wench and be… acting like a human and disguising their scent. That thought also unnerved me because it meant that anyone could be a demon in that world.

When I jumped from the well to land on the soft grass. I had to talk to Kaede about the jewel since the damn wench decided to break it into splinters. Then was scattered to random places and would inevitably be found by humans and demons alike. "Damn it" I cursed out loud as I made my way through the village at night. With my eyes the dark was not a problem and the demons knew that this was my territory. Anyone stupid enough to encroach on what was mine was as good as dead.

I walked to the entrance of the hut and then went inside without bothering to knock. "Old hag, I have something to talk to you about." I said as she simply looked up from her brewing pot and nodded. I padded over to sit near her in the little hut.

"Did ye manage to find Kagome?" she questioned me while keeping her eye trained on the pot simmering over the small fire.

"Yeah, but she is recovering from a fight with a corpse crow. Then she managed to shatter the jewel in an act of stupidity." I scowled at all the work that was ahead of me with fining the jewel, again, and fighting off the many demons and humans who possess its fragments. 'This is just fuckin' wonderful'.

"Aye, I knew that the strange light was an ill omen." She said in a strangely calm manner that came from living a long life.

"Keh" I scoffed at her response. "So do you know where the rest of the jewel is? I know you have spiritual powers even if you are an old bat."

"Inuyasha ye will need to learn restraint because ye and Kagome now have a long journey ahead of ye." She said as she looked at me with an unamused eye. She apparently did not appreciate my insults and attitude.

"Wha'dya mean that wench and I have a long journey ahead of us? I can find the jewel for myself. I don't need her help." I scoffed. I am definitely strong enough to find the whole jewel for myself, and I don't need little priestess wannabe's following me around.

"Inuyasha, Kagome can see the jewel. She is a valuable asset in your search for the jewel. Not only that, but other demons and humans will seek her power to aid them in their pursuit as well." She finished explaining while slightly narrowing her eye in annoyance at me.

"Keh" I responded to her. I knew that the wench was a valuable asset, but she would also cause me a lot of trouble for just being here. She had been here for two days and almost died.

"To answer your question Inuyasha, I do not know where the jewel is, I just know that there are many fragments and that they are scattered throughout the countryside." She said, finally, answering my question. I got up to leave the hut when the old hag decided to reiterate what she had just said moments ago. "No matter how prideful ye are, ye will still need Kagome's power."

I continued my way out of the hut and into the darkness of the night. I decided to rest in the branches of the sacred tree for the night. I thought back to the wench and her strange time that she resided in. That was when I thought back to what she had said to me right before I had left. She asked me to find her necklace. She had said it was a gift from her father. "Keh, stupid wench if it was that important then she shouldn't have lost it in the first place." I said to myself as I rested on a large branch high up in the tree.

This was the first time I could actually think by myself in peace since I was awakened from the spell of that arrow. The arrow that Kikyo shot and Kagome released me from. I remembered part of one of the conversations I had listened in on between the wench and the old hag had the night I was unsealed. I remember her telling the wench that she was not only a powerful priestess, but she was also the reincarnation of Kikyo. The one who betrayed me and pinned me to the tree. I still have no idea why she did, no that wasn't right. She most likely did it as a sick joke and game to be played on a lowly hanyou. After all we are the scum of the earth.

I growled as my train of thought ventured to places I wished it did not go and brought with it memories I had kept buried. Memories of when I was young and still with my mother. The way the humans of the court treated us, then the way the demons made sport of me after my mother's death. 'I never once had a place to belong, not with humans, not with demons and not with Kikyo. So why should the wench be any different?' I thought to myself.

'_Because she is like you'_

A voice in the back of my head answered my question for me. She is like me, but she looks human, acts human and lives as a human. She may have demon blood, but it doesn't show. No one would know the difference between her and another human. No, we are not the same, we are different.

I decided to put my mind at rest and sleep lightly, keeping my ears trained on the forest surrounding me. Listening for any disturbances or dangers.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the forest a being was watching the hanyou and had been since he had exited the well. He didn't care about the silver haired hanyou, no he was interested in what had happened to the raven haired woman. He hoped that the silver haired hanyou sitting on a tree branch would bring her back with him so that he could carry out his plan.

When the hanyou did no such thing all the being could do was wait. He exited away from the tree and traveled through the shadows being careful not to make a single noise. He found his way back to the clearing with the dry well to wait for the young woman. He knew that eventually the woman would come back through the well. HE knew she would return because she would look for something she had lost. Then she would find him because, after all, he was the one who held her pendant. "Hehehe, come back soon princess. You and I need to have a conversation" said the being waiting in the shadows with red eyes trained on the well.

* * *

A/N: Okay, please tell me that SOMEONE got the disclaimer, even if it wasn't funny.

Alright, so Inu is still irritable, but is a nice guy if you squint.

Will he look for the necklace?

What do the gifts from her father do, except for the dagger, it is pretty self explanatory.

Who is this random ass character in the bushes? Could it be Naraku?

Will this story ever get to introducing all of the other characters?

I can answer the last question, and it is a yes.

The answer to the question about the chapter 'Feed the Birds' was a reference to Disney's Mary Poppins.


	19. Chapter 19: Glomp

Disclaimer: No matter how many chapters I write, I will never own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 19: Glomp

It had been seven days since the corpse crow had attacked the wench. And she STILL wasn't back yet. I didn't like that time of hers and I didn't want to go back. Yet it had been 7 DAYS. She still wasn't back, what the hell was taking her so long? I wondered to myself fuming. I really didn't want to go back to her time, but I wanted to get the jewel even more. So I raced to the well and jumped in and be transported into the future.

I slammed the well house's doors open and stomped my way under the window to her room. "Oi! Wench!" I yelled, but I received no answer. So I decided to jump up and enter her room through her window. To my luck the window was open, but the wench was absent. I sniffed her room to catch her scent. It was slightly stale indicating that she was recently here, but there was another scent a distinctly male scent.

Kagome's POV: 3 hrs prior to Inu breaking and entering

I woke up later than I usually did, about 9:30, and went to the bathroom to start the day. I knew that my mom was out of the house because it was a Saturday and she was doing errands. I was feeling much better than I was seven days ago, for obvious reasons, and decided that I would take a run to loosen myself up and maybe even stop by the dojo for a light workout. After all the wounds had healed leaving only light scars that would eventually disappear and I had no more broken bones.

I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair, then I returned to my room to change out of my light pink pajamas. I chose to where black running pants that were tight against my skin and a green tank top with a black sports bra underneath. I just managed to slip into the tank top when I was glomped from behind by someone much heavier than me with dark skin. We ended up falling over and onto my bed. The next thing I knew there were smooth lips covering my own in a very friendly kiss. I opened my eyes only to be met by hazel eyes and short black hair. He looked down at me and smirked like a cat who managed to capture its prey. "How ya doing Kagome?"

The only person on the planet who made me want to kill him the moment I met him. My first, stolen I might add, kiss. The person who believed he would be able to make a harem with myself and Aya in it as well as any other girl he could his hands on. The person who convinced my friends and me to go skinny dipping, us only did it twice, as kids. This person was straddling my hips with his goddamn smirk on his face, it was no wonder I didn't like Inuyasha's smirk, and the person who was shortly going to die. "Tora" I growled, quite impressively I might add, "What the Fuck are you doing?!"

Him seeing me like this many, many times before was unaffected by my reaction, "You know you are never going to get a boyfriend with that mouth. By the way are you still a virgin? You know I can fix that for you." He said while his smirk grew and my face was shaded red. Both from anger and embarrassment.

"If you don't get off of me NOW I will CASTRATE YOU!" I yelled at and that seemed to do the trick because he jumped off of me and went clear to the other side of the room holding his family jewels. It wasn't a meaningless threat, he knew that if he didn't do as I said I would follow through with it.

"Don't even joke like that!" he yelled, "I need them! How am I supposed to spread my genes if I don't!" he pleaded with me.

"The world would be a better place if you didn't, it is enough that you are here to corrupt the youth of the world" I said in a serious voice. Then it dawned on me, he was supposed to be in India. Not Japan. "Okay, why did you get kicked out of your family's home?" I asked him, knowing full well that he was kicked out and didn't just leave. He was one of the heirs to his family after all.

"Hey! Who said I was kicked out? I could have just left!" he countered.

"What did you do Tora?" I asked.

He huffed and began his recounting of his, short, ventures in India, "Well I was hitting on tourists, I hit on my distant cousin, then her friend, then her friend's boyfriend's sister, then her cousin, who was married I didn't know I swear, then this really hot tour guide one time, then I was caught kissing a tourist, found another tourist and we…"

"OKAY! I get the picture! Geez you are such a manhwore!" I yelled, leave it to Tora to hit on every woman he meets.

"I am not. I didn't have sex with any of them. No, that I am saving for Aya, unless you want to be the exception?" he asked and waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"It still amazes me how perverted you are and yet you claim to be a virgin." That was the only response I would give him.

"So, you wanna go train?" he asked me with a, surprisingly, sincere friendly smile.

I smiled back and decided that training with a friend would be better than training, but we would have to leave before my mom came back or I would NEVER get out of this house. "Sure" I said and we left a few minutes later to go to his family's dojo. After all I met Tora by kicking his ass.

* * *

A/N: So I have introduced on of my OC's, Tora, note that this is not his full name.

How will Inuyasha react to Kagome training with Tora?

No he is not Miroku Incarnate. He is worse.


	20. Chapter 20: Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 20: Misunderstanding

After we left my house we went to eat breakfast real quick and visit a little talking about old times and me specifically avoiding the subject of India. We laughed about the things we did and smiled about memories if the five of us getting into trouble, again and again and again. It is a miracle that we weren't incarcerated for some of the pranks and vigilante work we did. Then again we had the ever reliant Kara on our side. She could scare a rabid polar bear enough to have it make a sane decision and run in the opposite direction. She was sweet, caring and extremely scary when the time called for it. With Tora, that time was often.

After we were finished talking about the past and eating breakfast we walked to the dojo and changed into practice uniforms. And entered one of the training rooms in the dojo. This was where I met Aya and Tora for the first time. Kara and I started to go to this dojo since I was 13 and ever since I beat Tora we had been friends. After that day the four of us were inseparable, then we met Jak in school a year later, well actually Kara beat up bullies for Jak and Jak fell in love at first sight with Tora. Needless to say that was the day I also had my first kiss stolen from Tora. Who had his lips taken by Jak, just moments before. Then Aya kicked Tora's butt. It was a quite comical and violent day. Actually my friends are very violent, in the good way.

"Gome! Aeh, the merchandise is over here and not in the clouds. Pay attention because there is no way you are beating me today." He said with a grin on his face as if he had already won the fight.

"Pff, I see no one worth spending money on in here besides myself" I said in a mock insult.

"Ouch, that one burned, but seriously pay attention. This time we are going to have a 'match', mixed martial arts, but no boxing or kick boxing." He said suddenly serious.

"What! But I love kick boxing! It is one of the ones I am really good at." I whined to my opponent.

"Exactly." He said with a victorious grin.

"Cheater." I simply muttered under my breath.

"Alright let's begin!" he said cheerily as he ran towards me and started the 'match'.

Inuyasha's POV:

I followed her scent through the large village, which was hard because there were so many scents to sift through. 'I hate it here, the only good thing is Ramen.' I thought to myself as I sniffed my way around gaining many weird looks and snickers from the people around me. Though through all of the scents I had sifted through so far, none of them were demon. That realization bothered me again especially if this was the future.

Though that thought was pushed to the back of my head because I had to find the wench and then find the rest of the damned jewel. She had better have that piece with her because I practically tore her room apart searching for it. And it wasn't there.

Somewhere in the back of my mind my conscious was saying that I was going to get osuwari'd many times for the state her room was in now. After I looked everywhere in that room, but was still unable to find any jewel shard. Though I did find some things made out of a silk material, but they were flimsy and I wasn't sure how they were worn. I then sniffed any other rooms that freshly held her scent, but found none. So I decided to follow her scent, but the scent of that guy bugged me and I didn't know why.

At the Dojo:

Tora and Kagome were still sparring and neither would allow themselves to relent to the other. Though both were tired, they continued to trade punches and kicks all the while they blocked the opponent's advances. It was almost like a dance. A kick to the chest, a block to protect, the flipping of the kicker, then the swipe of the foot across the ground to imbalance the flipper. It was a constant up and down battle with each blow traded equally for its counter-part. Neither were able to get in hold in order to bring the match to a close. Each opponent using a variation of martial arts; aikido, Karate, Judo, etc.

The dance of palms, legs and feet continued until Kagome lost her footing. She had stepped on the low leg of her white uniform and hurled to the ground limbs flailing. While Tora took this moment to pounce on her like a tiger does its prey. He pinned her arms and legs beneath his own legs and hands. He grinned at the young woman beneath him. "I win!" he said cheerily.

Kagome just glared at him, not liking her position and unable to flip them over, "Tora, you didn't win, my uniform did."

"Nope. I win, I pinned you so I win!" he said with a cat like smirk on his face. "Now what's my prize?" he asked in a perverted manner.

"Move your legs and I'll give it to you." Kagome ground out.

"Mmmm, nope. I think I should torture you a little!" he gleamed at her with his annoying smirk.

"What do you mean tor…" she never finished that sentence when his hands were everywhere at once. Tickling her. She couldn't stop herself from laughing and gasping for air as his hands glided up and down her body. She started thrashing about underneath him grabbing for clothing and trying to punch him away. All the while gasping for breath as laughter was forced from her lungs.

This was how Inuyasha found them as he walked into the training room. Both of them flushed, clothes disheveled; actually somehow Tora's pants were resting at his knees, and Kagome beneath Tora. While Tora was straddling her legs with his hands on her hips. This did not look good in the hanyou's eyes at all. Actually it wasn't even decent, nor were the thoughts running through his head. This situation couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, go back I'm not done here." Tora shouted at Inuyasha. Then again even the most disastrous situations could be made worse by an idiot.

* * *

A/N: so there is the awkward moment to walk in on. You all knew it was going to happen when he started tickling her.

More on Tora in the next chapter.

Again thanks for reading and please review I love reading the reviews and they encourage me to keep writing.


	21. Chapter 21: Torao

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but the OCs are mine.

Chapter 21: Torao

…

…

…

That was all I could think of, nothing, that would explain why a male was on top of the wench that I needed in order to find the jewel. There was the wench flushed and disheveled with her top opening to reveal a green cloth underneath. Her pants were lower than they should be on her hips and the male's pants were down close to his knees. He had his hands on her hips as he hovered over her. In my mind it was clear what they were doing, or were about to do. Without me realizing it a growl made its way up my throat, the male was not going to live if he provoked me at this point.

To be honest I have no idea why I had growled at the male and I even bared my fangs at him in warning. When he saw me he narrowed his eyes and smirked showing off his own dull teeth as I saw his hands tighten on the wench's waist. "Hey, go back I am not done here." He yelled at me in a deep male voice. I felt my lip curl up even more to expose my fangs another fraction of a centimeter. Then before I had time to react I was acquainted rather intimately with the floor of the dojo as an Osuwari echoed in the mostly empty room. 'I hate this necklace. I hate this time. And I LOATH that girl!' I thought as I mumble obscenities in to the flooring.

Kagome's POV:

I saw Inuyasha just standing there looking like he was about to kill Tora. In all honesty I just wanted the arrogant playboy off me and myself out of the embarrassing position that I now realized I was in. I was busy trying to find a way out of this and was about to push Tora off when his hands on my hips tightened a fraction. Then Tora opened his mouth. What he said next made my face unnaturally red and it wasn't all embarrassment. No at this point and with that comment it was mostly anger.

I saw Inuyasha bare his fangs even more and I realized that his dog ears were in plain sight and twitching on the top of his head. I am not sure how this became a reflex but it did, "OSUWARI" I yelled and the hanyou plummeted to the ground. Muttering curses as he made contact with the floor. Tora then looked at me quizzically then his eyes seemed to widen out of fear.

I was pissed. I was unhappy about being in an unfortunate situation. Angry at the fact that Inuyasha gave every indication that we were doing something indecent. I was out raged to find out how bad the situation looked, what with Tora's pants on the ground and Inuyasha's ears in plain sight. Then I was pissed. I was pissed at Tora for saying something so utterly inconceivable. Inconceivable and entirely misunderstood. I was going to make him relive the moment we met. Painfully.

Inuyasha's POV:

I managed to raise my head up as I saw the wench rear her hand back and punch the guy in the face for all she was worth. Then the guy that was on top of fell to the ground next her as she decided she would stand. I never thought I would be happy to have this damn rosary around my neck, but now was one of those times. I am glad I am not him. I was entirely glad that she had managed to punch the guy hard enough to knock him off of her.

The male scrambled on the ground away from her as she stalked towards him with a killing aura. I could practically see the anger she exuded and I definitely could smell it. Her once sweet scent was turned into a spicy concoction as she continued to stalk her prey like a predetor. She then grabbed him by his hair and hauled him to his feet so that he was standing in front of her.

"Kagome… calm down. You know I didn't mea…" the male started but was cut off by the wench.

Her voice practically oozed venom and promises of death, "_You have five seconds to give me one good damn reason as to what the Fuck possessed you to say that and explain why your pants were on the ground."_

"Well you see…" he started.

"_One." _she hissed at him.

"I thought at the time it was…" he trailed off, it obviously wasn't going to be a good answer.

_"Two" _she said getting closer to the male.

"Hey the pants were entirely your fault." He said trying to sound patronizing. Actually this was rather entertaining to watch now that I knew they wouldn't do anything indecent.

"_Three"_ the wench growled, obviously not liking that answer.

"Hey it was. I wasn't in control of your legs while I was tickling you!" he whined back at her. Well that would explain what they were doing. It obviously wasn't what I was thinking.

"_Four" _this time she sounded a little less threatening and her scent had calmed some. It was starting to return back to the addictingly sweet aroma that was her natural scent.

"Oh, come cut me some slack, it was the perfect opportunity to say it and you made it too easy." He said to her. I watched her face twitch and her eyebrows knit slightly. Her scent started to get that spicy smell back. What he said was not the right answer. I saw her step right up to the guy and take a deep breath before she pulled his legs right out from under him. I wasn't expecting her to do that.

Kagome's POV:

When it comes to training I have no problem beating Tora, but I will only hit him if he deserves it. I took a deep calming breath and decided that this time he didn't deserve it. Not to mention that I was tired from the work out and trying to defend my ticklish spots from my perverted friend. To be honest I rarely ever hit Tora, sure I would knock him on his ass, but I rarely ever hit him or anybody else for that matter. No I left that up to Aya. No matter how sweet and completely in love with Tora she was she was easily goaded into hitting him. They were such a cute couple, in a weird demented way.

I decided to just knock Tora to the floor then talk to the perverted twenty year old, who was one of my best friends. I sighed as I kneeled down next to my friend on the floor, "You are lucky we are such good friends" I said with a smile on my face. I stood back up when he just smirked his sly smirk and offered him my hand, which he gladly accepted.

"Alright, so besides the fact that I am a lucky cat, who's the random cosplayer who looked ready to kill me a moment ago? Birthday present or boyfriend? Maybe both?" he questioned me while wiggling his eyebrows. I was fighting with myself not to floor him this time as I held a slight bluch on my face.

"Tora, he is someone, a friend, I met two days ago. It is not so weird he is just a cosplayer and my friend. After all I am friends with you, aren't I?" I questioned him with a teasing grin on my face.

"Fine. What is his name then?" he asked me.

"His name is Inuyasha, why you interested?" I whispered the last part to him. He just deadpanned. "Didn't think so. Now could you ask him to wait outside while I take a quick shower?" I asked my slightly irritated friend.

"Fine." He said, but decided, being Tora, to comment on me taking a shower, "Although I could join you." He said with a leering smile and raised eyebrows. I decided to just not answer as I heard him lightly chuckling behind me as I made my way to the showers.

Tora's POV:

I watched Kagome as she sauntered to the shower room. If I didn't want Aya so bad then I definitely would have gone for Kagome. She is smokin', but those thoughts often led me to situations like the one before. I sighed and approached the stranger now leaning against a wall of my families dojo. He was strange. He had on bright red clothing, like the ones that would be worn in the feudal era and golden eyes, not to mention the large mane of unruly silver hair. Everything in me was telling me that he wasn't normal, that he wasn't human. "Kagome said that she would be a little and to have you wait outside." I informed him and all he did was huff and exit the building.

I waited in the room where Kagome and I had spared together cleaning, or pretending to, until both her and her companion had left and were far away. Then I picked up my cell phone that was lying in a corner of the room and dialed a familiar number. I waited for the other line to pick up and was met with a greeting by a female voice, "Hello? Torao why are you calling? Unless you have news on our target?"

"Yeah I do. She came back, though she didn't have one of the seals with her. Her mother gave her the dagger and I know for a fact that she was injured not too long ago." I said as I took off a bracelet from my left wrist.

"You sparred with her didn't you." The voice on the other line said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but after we had sparred a male came into the dojo." I said in a calm voice as I walked ot the shower room.

"What do you mean a 'male', don't you mean a guy?" she asked somewhat confused.

"No, a male. A male Inu hanyou to be exact. He stank of dog, it almost made me sick. I never knew Kagome liked canines." I almost snarled.

"Calm yourself Torao, I don't care that you don't like dogs. Are you sure that it was an Inu hanyou?" she questioned.

"Yeah, and he was wearing red traditional feudal era clothing too." I reported.

"Thanks for letting me know. As soon as my business is done here I will meet you in japan. Make sure to report this to headquarters. They will find this news… interesting" she said into the phone as an audible smile crossed her lips. Then the line went dead as she hung up.

I had reached the shower room and looked into the mirror at my reflection. What stared back at me was a bright golden eyed being with dark skin and pitch black hair. My face was lined with black stripes as my cat like tail twitched behind me. I grinned back at my pointy eared reflection revealing fangs of my own. 'Things are going to get interesting' I thought as I got undressed to take a long and hot shower and would call headquarters afterward.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, how was the chapter? I am trying to make Kagome tougher, but not brutish. Although Tora is supposed to be one of those people who bring out the worst in you, it is just who he is.

Yes, Tora, or Torao, is a youkai. Now guess what type!

Clues:

Cat tail, stripes, wants to make a harem, dislikes dogs, actually likes water, enjoys playing with people and his name is Torao.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	22. Chapter 22: Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Torao is mine in all his sexy youkai glory!

* * *

Chapter 22: Shopping!

The wench finally made it out of that building after she was done bathing. I heard her ask the human that was with her to lead me out and wait. Not like I needed anyone to tell me where to go, I know how to use a door. I didn't like that guy who was there, for some odd reason he seemed weird, almost out of place. I didn't like him.

"Inuysahsa, what's with the sour look on your face?" the wench asked me.

"Keh, nothin' you need to know about wench and why do I have to wear this thing?" I said to her while pointing to the cloth covering my ears.

"My name is Kagome. Jeez how many times do I have to tell you? And you have to wear that over your ears because no human has dog ears." She scolded, not that I care.

"Well if you didn't notice, I am not human. And neither are you" I told her while she decided to scowl at me.

"Listen dog boy, this world is filled with humans and if you don't want to become a science experiment then I suggest you keep your adorable ears hidden." She reiterated as we continued walking down the crowded street.

"What's a science experiment?" I asked curiously.

"It is where if people knew you were very different then they would take you to a facility to run tests, poke needles, take samples and dissect you to see what makes you so different." She said in a scarily flat tone of voice.

"What?" I asked horrified. How could they do something like that to another human, or demon?

"I'm not kidding, so either keep your ears hidden in public or lose them." She said while not looking in my direction.

I did not want to lose my ears, not to mention that they are very sensitive. "Keh. So wench, where are we going anyway?" I asked her, knowing that the well was in the opposite direction. I took a moment to see what she was wearing. Her hair was in a ponytail high on her head bound in a green ribbon. She had on a matching green top, like the one I first saw her in, with some black material peeking out of the corners. Her shoulders were covered by a jacket made of a dark blue material, while her pants were black and hugged every curve. They outlined how well toned her legs were all the way from her calf muscles to her thighs to her perfect round hips…

"We are going shopping." She said like a person with a mission. I didn't know what shopping was, but I didn't like the sound of it.

"Why?" I asked, sounding not enthused.

"Because I need cheap and durable clothes for the other side of the well and you will need clothes to blend in here, in case you decide to go looking for me again."

"Who said that we would come back." I said it as more of a statement rather than a question.

She just stopped and looked at me with determination in her eyes, "I will come back, whether you decide to follow is your problem, but this is my era. I belong here and when this whole thing is over this is where I will return to. This is where I belong and there is nothing you can do to prevent it."

For some unknown reason, that statement hurt. She was saying that there was nothing I could do to keep her from this world, 'Well we'll see about that.' I thought to myself as I watched her enter this strange shop, or at least I thought it was a shop.

Kagome's POV:

I walked into the thrift shop intent on buying some clothes to wear for the feudal era and something to put Inuyasha in so he wasn't so embarrassing to walk with. His clothes didn't bother me, but the stares that people gave us were. Some of them were even unsettling.

I grabbed a cart and walked down the aisles looking for baggy jeans and cargo pants, shorts and t-shirts and tank tops and jackets. I momentarily thought back to the priestess clothes that Kaede had leant me, 'I hope she doesn't want them back.' For myself I had managed to find some shirts that looked slightly durable and covered enough so that they weren't unsightly. A jean vest, red off the shoulder top, green and pink t-shirts and a few blue tank tops. I found a pair of army green cargo shorts, a tan mid-thigh skirt, and dark blue Levi jeans. After I found a pair of comfortable sandals I would be able to run in I decided that my wardrobe was finished for the feudal era. I looked behind me to find an annoyed hanyou glaring at me.

"Are we done yet?" he asked impatiently.

I slyly smiled at him in a way that said 'now here comes the fun part', "Nope, now we have to get you your clothes."

"What?" he asked me with narrowed eyes. He looked as if he was about to drag me out of this store and down the well by force, if he didn't have the rosary around his neck. But he did, he had that wonderful rosary around his neck.

'I wish I had one for Tora, he needs one more than Inuyasha does' I thought absently while I just continued to lead the way to the men's section. "Okay, find something you like." I said to him.

"Keh, I am fine with the clothes I have now." He scoffed while turning his head the other way in defiance.

"Either you pick of I do" I said as an ultimatum. He turned his head and scowled in my direction. "I will make everything pink and yellow if you don't decide on at least one outfit."

"I told you wench, I don't need new clothes. All I need are these" he said pulling at the front of his haori (is this right?).

"Not for the feudal era, but for here in case you walk around in public. Look you stick out like a sore thumb already with your hair color, but the traditional clothing makes you stick out more so. Think of this as camouflage if you want to, but if you ever want to come through the well again I would suggest you pick something." I said in a slightly exasperated voice. I disliked shopping even if I was a girl. We had only been in this store for about 45 minutes and he was already complaining and acting like a child.

"Fine." He said to me as he reached for a red t-shirt and baggy grey cargo pants. "Happy?" he scowled.

"Yes, thank you. Now for shoes." I said leading to the shoe section.

"I don't wear shoes. Never have."

"Humor me then. Let me see your feet" I asked him as he just stood looking not amused. I rolled my eyes as I realized he had no intention of showing me his feet. I looked at his relatively large clawed feet and found a pair of sandals that looked like they would fit. "At least try these."

"Keh" was the only sound he made as he grabbed the sandals from my hands and bent down to place them on his feet. Actually he put one of the sandals on one of his feet then took it off. "Wench I don't like shoes. No matter what form they are." He told me as he shoved the sandals back into my grasp. They looked like they would fit so I added them to the growing pile of clothes. I picked out two bandanas, red and black, with which I finished our shopping spree and paid the cashier.

"Ya finally done we…"

"Say 'wench' one more time and you are going to find yourself in a hole" I stopped him as we exited the shop and headed back to the shrine. He just glared at me, it was becoming a regular occurrence, but it was just an annoyed glare not one of anger or disgust. Hopefully we could eventually become friends, lord knows I always get along the weird ones the best and Inuyasha was weird. I smiled slightly at the thought of gaining another good friend to keep me company, if only 500 years in the past.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was purely filler, I know but this way Inuyasha has clothes for the modern era, which will come in handy. Next chapter they arrive at the shrine, remember what Inu did to Kagome's room...

Again a reminder: I still need club music and a club name, this will come into play much later, but it will come into play.

No one knows that Tora is a youkai other than those who work for those who work for this 'Headquarters'. I bet you can't guess what youkai he is! Go ahead try!

Questions, don't be afraid to guess! Brownie points to those that guess right!

What importance do the things Kagome's father gave her have?

Who is in the shadows in the feudal era?

Who were the people in the shadows in Kagome's time?

What type of demon is Kagome?

What is Midoriko's true story?

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	23. Chapter 23: Warzone!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah blah, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 23: Warzone

The rest of the way back to the shrine we barely talked, no we just didn't talk at all. That was until my thoughts went back to around a week ago, "Hey, did you happen to find my pendant?" I asked. I had gone to grab it, but it wasn't at my throat, just as it had not been all week. I felt naked without it. I felt exposed and uneasy, I had that pendant for years and I never lost it or took it off. The only time I would take it off was during swim competitions, every other time I would wear a choker or fasten it to my practice suit. It was special to me, not just because my father had left it for me, but because it was… almost like a part of me. I looked at the half demon beside me who had yet to answer my question.

"Keh, why should I. It's your pendant." He said without looking at me.

"One, I was injured. Two, it is important to me. Three, if I don't find that pendant, then I refuse to find any jewel fragments." I said in annoyance. I needed to get that pendant back, if I didn't, I felt like something bad will happen. Though it isn't like it hasn't already. What with being attacked, three times, breaking the jewel, almost bleeding to death, finding out I am not entirely human and somehow being beaten by Tora. I was pretty sure that 'bad' had already happened numerous times. On the bright side I was still alive… for how long it was going to stay that way I wasn't sure though.

"Keh. So where is the jewel fragment anyway?" he asked with an expectant look on his face. I fished through the pockets on my jacket and found what I was looking for and held up a small pink shard of the Shikon Jewel. The hanyou next to me just grunted in response.

"You do know that I meant what I said. As soon as I get back to the feudal era I am going to look for my pendant and I will not help you with the jewel until I find it" I stated. This I was not backing down on. I am going to find my pedant. It didn't matter to me whether he helped or not, but it would be appreciated.

He simply glowered at me as we reached the shrine steps and began our ascent. As we were nearing the top of the steps I noticed that Inuyasha's brows were furrowed in annoyance and concentration. It really didn't suit him. "What are you thinking about now?" I sighed as we reached the top of the steps.

"Who was that guy? And what were you doing there anyway?" he asked, not entirely comfortable with his questions.

"'That guy' was Tora. He is one of my best friends, though he is a pervert first and foremost. He is annoying, but he is reliable and a good listener. As for what we were doing, we were training before I tripped on my pant leg." I said, but I couldn't resist the question that came from my mouth next, "Why, are you jealous?"

His face tinted pink just the slightest amount as he turned and growled at me, "Why in hells would I be jealous, Wench?"

"You obviously can't take a joke." I said to him, "Oh, and for the umpteenth time, my name is Kagome, Ka- go-me."

"Keh, whatever" he scoffed as we entered my house. The smell of rice and other things cooking let me know that my mom was home making lunch. My mom was home…

'SHIT! My mom is home! Andi wasn't here when she got back! Oh, I am in trouble, so much trouble.' I thought frantically as I went to greet my mother in the kitchen. "Hey, mom I'm home!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Kagome. Where were you? You were not here like I thought you were. Even worse when I went to get you from your room, which is where I assumed you were, it looked like a bomb had gone off and you weren't there. If it wasn't for the fact that I called the dojo and asked where you were did I know you were safe." She reprimanded me, it was my fault after all that I hadn't let her know where I was going.

"I'm sorry mom" I said while looking at the floor, "I was just going to go for a run when Tora came and paid a visit. Then we decided to go and train for old times. After that Inuyasha showed up and I took him to get clothes for here and for me to get clothes for the other side of the well." I told her, while looking like a guilty child.

"I know. Tora told me. Yet that doesn't hide the fact that you disobeyed what I told you. Not only that, but if you weren't already healed then you could have hurt yourself more severely" she said, less angry and more worried than before, "I love you, you are my daughter no matter what happens. I just want you to be safe and happy. That is all any mother wants for their child." She said as she raised my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead. It reminded me of when I was younger when I would get into real trouble with our gang of five.

Inuyasha's POV:

When we walked into the 'house', as the wench called it, I could smell food cooking as well as the scent of anger and worry, but mostly anger. It was from her mother. Though that wasn't the only scent that was now swirling around me, there was also the scent of fear coming from the wench standing next to me. I knew that she was in trouble with her mother. That much was obvious.

I decided to wait for her to be done scolding her daughter. I was leaning against a wal silently listening to their conversation when her mother mentioned the wench's room. 'Crap, I am going to get sat so hard for that' I thought as I tried not to look like I was listening. Thankfully she didn't really catch on to what her mother said about her room and continued talking about what she had done while she had left the 'house'.

"I know. Tora told me. Yet that doesn't hide the fact that you disobeyed what I told you. Not only that, but if you weren't already healed then you could have hurt yourself more severely" she said to the wench. She seemed less angry and more worried than before, "I love you, you are my daughter no matter what happens. I just want you to be safe and happy. That is all any mother wants for their child." Her words almost made me smile, she was like my mom. That was all she had wanted for me, but hanyou never have a happy ending. It's how it always was and always will be.

"Hey mom? What do you mean that my room is a mess, it was clean when I left?" she asked, this time I did flinch. That action caused her to turn and look at me. "You wouldn't have anything to with it would you, Inuyahsa?" the wench said in a sweet voice, but I could smell the anger slowly radiating off of her.

I simply looked away from her and kehhed before she narrowed her eyes and rushed past me to the stairs. My only option to get away from the rosary was through the well. It was a safe zone, not only that but I wanted to get away from the smells of this era; they still had my nose burning, though not as much as the first time I came through the well. Luckily I made it and was jumping in the well…

"OSUWARI!"

'That damn wench!' was my last thought as I was forcefully pulled to the bottom of the well, through time only to crash to the bottom of the well on my side. 'I hate her!'

Kagome's POV:

I ran up to my room and swung the door open only to come face to face with a warzone. My room was a disaster. Unrecognizable, destroyed, FUBARed, demolished and any other word that described the devastating condition that I found my room in. Then I caught a flash of red and silver through my window heading to the well. "Oh, there is no WAY you are getting off for this" I said under my breath as I watched him open the well doors and jump in, but not before I yelled "OSUWARI". Sadly I did not hear the satisfying sound of a certain half demon slamming face first into pavement, but I was sure that he had one hell of a welcoming on the other side of the well.

Somewhat satisfied I turned back to my room and took in the damage. Feathers were everywhere, as was fluff from my comforter. All of my clothes were scattered across the floor and all of my drawer were either not in my dressers or desk, or they were barely on their rollers and hung at odd angles. Everything was scattered on my floor and on my bed. 'He must have been looking for something, probably the jewel shard' I thought as I decided to clean my room the best I could and prepare myself to go back to the feudal era. 'I have a feeling that this is going to be a long journey. I just hope we don't kill each other before we complete it.' I absently thought to myself.

After around four hours of cleaning and reorganizing everything my room was, relatively, back to normal. I decided to eat dinner with my family and fill them in on what would be happening. Souta thought that it was awesome that I knew a real demon, Grandpa gave me some useless sutras and mom handed me a bag of ramen and my bag of new clothes. Ironically everyone took me leaving and going on a life threatening quest quite well.

I managed to pack my old yellow backpack full of the clothes and ramen, while placing my dagger at the top of the stack in my backpack. I also managed to find a small glass bottle to hold the fragment of the jewel. I fashioned it into a necklace with a thin strip of leather and let it hang around my neck. I did one final check before I said goodbye to my family and headed to the well. All I was thinking as I hopped into the darkness of the well was, 'Why do I have to go back?' yet I still did. I wish I didn't because when I climbed out of the well I was met with a dark cloudy sky and standing not four feet in front of the well was a being with red eyes.

* * *

A/N: the questions from the last chapter still stand, but who is in front of Kagome, and will Inuyasha ever say her name?

I am getting tired of writing wench all of the time...

Seriously what kind of demon, or youkai, do you think Tora is?


	24. Chapter 24: Water Logged

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 24: Water Logged

I managed to haul myself out of the well only to be met with the darkness of night. The low hanging clouds promising a storm for the night. Yet that didn't worry me at the moment. No what had me worried were the bright red eyes staring at me not even four feet from the where I stood beside the well. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a shiver run down my spine. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream, but I was frozen to my spot beside the well. The well if I could just jump over the edge again then I would be sa…

"Don't even think of jumping back through the portal" a sinister voice said, the voice that belonged to the demon with the red eyes. I stared at it in fear and surprise. "Yes, I know of the well. Now drop your belongings and follow me. If you do one thing out of line I will not hesitate to take your head from your shoulders before you have a chance to scream." He said as glistening white fangs glinted in the minimal light of the night. Distantly I could hear thunder rolling as the storm grew near and the air charged itself with electricity. I dropped my bag from my shoulders, unable to retrieve the dagger from my pack. I was without weapon and against a much faster and more powerful opponent, I could feel it in the way my skin crawled. This thing was evil, it was made from the shadows and lived within them. The air around it twisted and moved as if blown by the wind in a dark and sinister manner.

Every muscle in my body screamed at me to run and get away, but I knew that if I didn't do as this thing said then I would die, but I would be constantly looking for an escape. "I know you want to be nowhere near me, but I have something that belongs to you and I have waited seven nights to return it to you. Though since I waited that long, maybe you did not wish it returned?" it ended its speech with a question as light gleamed off of a small strange crystal held from a thin black leather strip. In its grasp it held my pendant. The very same pendant that I had lost before I had passed back through the well. The pendant that Inuyasha had failed to search for, thereby allowing it into the hands of this demon. I quickly scanned the trees straining my eyes for a flash of red, hoping that I would be saved from this dangerous youkai. Yet I only saw the distant lightning and rustling of leaves from the growing wind. I was alone.

"Well if you will accompany me I would like to talk to you, my dear. Then we can make a deal. Now come." It said as it held a pale, clawed masculine hand out for me to grab. The blazing red eyes stared at me with a predatory gaze that held impatience. I had no choice. I had to grasp the pale and dead looking hand that was offered or I would end up dead nest to the well. I could see it in his red unblinking eyes. His eyes were almost daring me to disobey just so he could have the satisfaction of seeing the lush green grass dyed with my blood. So I did the only thing I could at the moment. I grabbed his hand.

When I did the wind changed and space warped. I was then surrounded by darkness and cold. I wanted to scream, but was unable to take a breath of air, for there was none. All I could do was hold onto the cold pale hand so I was not lost in oblivion. When the air returned and some light entered the darkness I felt wetness around me and flowing past me. My eyes adjusted and I realized we were in a shallow river, a far distance from the village. I felt the rain start at just a few drops hitting here and there, but it would soon become a down pour. I looked up and saw his gleaming fangs in his smile and the bright red eyes. "You are surprisingly quiet and I didn't lose you as we passed through the shadows. You truly are not human, my dear" he said as his voice grew more malicious with each word spoken.

"What do you know about me?" I asked as I stood in the shallow river. My body becoming colder from the wetness and cooling air around me.

"I know what you are. I know who you are. Yet more importantly I know where you come from. Your demon heritage is as clear as your powers. The eerie blue light only belongs to one group of demons in existence. Though they were thought to have been completely wiped out five hundred years ago" he said while circling me and his fangs still glistening in the limited light. "Yet, there must have been a hanyou who survived, otherwise you never would have come into existence. You are the last to hold blood of that race, a quarter demon. Something even less than hanyou. A disgrace who has their powers bound and is useless until they are unbound." He snarled and pulled my hair back with a jolt. I let a small shriek escape my lips as my hair was painfully tugged back.

I could feel the immense fear of being near this demon. I could feel the disgust, anger and blood lust rolling off of him in waves. He brought a cold clawed hand down and caressed my neck, "I will gladly help you break every one of the seals upon you. Then we can have some fun" he leered. Then I just barely managed to take a breath before he slammed my head forward and into the now deepening river.

Inuyashas's POV:

I was sitting up in the tree, the Sacred Tree to be exact. I could smell the storm fast approaching from the distance as well as feel the electricity in the air. 'That damn wench. When she gets here, which if she isn't here shortly, I will go back and drag her here. Kicking and screaming if I have to' I thought to myself as I waited in the branches, listing for any sign that she had arrived and was walking through the forest. I had been waiting for the past FOUR hours for the damn woman. 'She is probably taking her sweet time just to piss me off. I swear I am going to kill her if she doesn't ge…' I didn't finish that thought as I briefly caught her scent, but it was clouded in fear and there was another demons scent mixed in. She was in danger I wasn't there. Just like the other two times. "Damn it" I cursed as I jumped from my perch and ran to the well.

When I arrived at the well they were nowhere to be seen and the scent of the wench and the youkai had just stopped close to the well. I noticed a large ugly yellow sac sitting next to the well. I opened the top and there sat the dagger she had been gifted from her mother seven days ago. She was in danger and unarmed, to my knowledge.

Then far in the distance I heard a faint female shriek. It was far away, but I would only take five minutes to make it where she was. I heard thunder boom and the rain start to fall around me, hindering my sense of smell and hearing. If it got too bad I may not be able to find her fast enough. I didn't like that possibility. Cursing under my breath as the rain fell harder against my skin, I ran in the direction I heard the shriek.

Kagome's POV:

In the horror movies when the person is being drowned and you watch as they claw helplessly at their attacker while trying to keep air in their lungs. The pain and desperate look on their face. That is what I looked like, trying in vain to get my head above the water rushing by me. To take in the all-important oxygen that I need to live. Though the movies never prepare you for the fear and terror that grips your entire being as your useless struggles only excite the one holding you under the water. Yet struggling uses up energy and much needed oxygen. It is only a matter of time before you gasp for breath, but your lungs are filled with water. It is a horrifying experience.

The demon holding me under water pulled my head back for air sharply. I swore he had pulled my hair out of my scalp. I looked up at him with teary eyes. I was terrified at what he was going to do next. I was unable to scream as I gulped in air to sustain myself and fight for my life. "Now," he said holding up the barely recognizable pendant to my face. "You will break the seal, or you will die." That was all the warning I had before my head was forced from the rain pelting it to the cold water of the river. The demon dug its claws into my back as I struggled more against his hold. I needed to break free, or someone to help me out of this situation. I needed Inuyasha, he was the only one I knew that wouldn't kill me after he was done with the demon. Yet he wouldn't come. He didn't know I was here. So I continued to struggle.

My lungs burned and my muscles screamed for fresh oxygenated blood. My adrenaline was running low as my hits and punches slowly lost what little power they had against the demon. My lungs strained for oxygen I could not reach. I couldn't hold my breath anymore. It had been more than a minute and I had to have oxygen. I gasped for air, but what filled my lungs was water. I was drowning as it filled my lungs full. I continued to struggle and try to force the water from my lungs, but only gained more water filling my lungs in its place. I slowly lost the will to fight, I had no strength. I saw darkness creeping in on my vision until everything was black. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. I had stopped breathing.

"Damn. She really couldn't break the seal with her own power. Too bad to, her blood would have been delicious with all of that power flowing through it." The sinister youkai said as he drug the limp and lifeless form of Kagome from the water and threw her recklessly onto the bank. He looked at the crystal pendant he still held in his hand, a small crack marring its surface. "Still, even with the seals still in place she will be a fine dinner. Not only that, but I now have a piece of the jewel" he grinned malevolently at the dead body of the girl on the bank. He then noticed another presence near him. He looked to a place that was near the now dead body of the girl. There standing near her was an inu hanyou growling and looking like he was ready to kill something, or someone.

"Puppy, I have no time for you. Move along so I can enjoy my meal." The youkai with the glowing red eyes sneered at the hanyou.

"What did you do to Kagome" he growled and stalked to the youkai while flexing his claws.

"I killed her" he said with a vicious smile spreading across his face, while baring his fangs.

* * *

A/N: yes I did just do that. Muahahaha!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 25: Kagome

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Epilogue: The End

Inuyasha dismembered the youkai in front of him as his vision turned red with rage. He then went back to Kaede's village and slaughtered everyone there in his blind rage. HE had been unable to protect Kagome, the one who looked so much like Kikyo, but smelled so much sweeter. She was gone from the world and he decided that she should have an escort to heaven. He walked from the now desecrated village with blood dripping from his stained claws, it wasn't enough. He needed more blood to be spilt. His soul sang with this need. He didn't care if they were innocent or guilty, he just wanted blood for the woman he had began to trust. He wanted to kill everything in his path and destroy the country.

This day marked the day that all demons, or the ones that survived, feared hanyou and the day that demons no longer ruled Japan. For it was a human spear that finally took down the rampaging half demon. It was a dark and blood filled time that caused demons to go into the shadows of society and live their life there, or be condemned to death. It was a fateful day. The day Kagome Higurashi died.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading, flames welcome.

*/*/

*/*/*

*/*/*/

*/*/

**/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*/

*/*/*

/*/

*/*

*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*

Alright so I couldn't resist. but there really is a real chapter below.

* * *

Chapter 25: Kagome

I heard nothing after the shriek except for the pounding of the rain and the rolling of thunder. I didn't know if she was dead or alive, but I had to find her. I needed her, to find the jewel. She was annoying and was angered easily, but she was useful and didn't deserve to die. And hell would freeze over before I allowed her to do so when I could have done something to stop it. So I ran in the direction I had heard the shriek, hoping that she was there.

I ran through the forest and saw that the trees were getting thinner. I heard the rushing of water from a river beneath the pelting rain. My clothes were heavy and my hair was plastered to my face and back. I cleared the trees but a few moments later and came face to face with a red eyed youkai that looked to be one with the shadows. The air around it warped and twisted. I looked to the ground near me, not ten feet away, was Kagome lying on the bank of the river. She wasn't moving.

I returned my gaze to the youkai in the river as his eyes met mine and he sneered, "Puppy, I have no time for you. Move along so I can enjoy my meal."

My gaze turned murderous as the words fell from its fanged mouth. There was no way she was dead, she was tougher than that. I saw that when the centipede attacked her and when the crow tried to kill her. She wouldn't die, I wouldn't allow her to. "What did you do to Kagome?" I demanded with venom dripping from every syllable.

The youkai's face contorted into a vicious smile as it bared its fangs at me. "I killed her."

"_You did what?"_ I seethed as I stopped stalking towards the offending youkai. If she really was dead then I wanted to know why, but restraining myself was harder than hell.

"I killed her. She was unable to break her seal, so she died instead. Yet it was satisfying feeling her strength leave her body as I held her head beneath the growing river" it said the malicious smile grew on its face with each word it uttered. He had drowned her to break some seal that he had no way of knowing if she could break it.

My anger turned to rage, he had killed an innocent, just to gain some power. He was disgusting and a sad excuse for a living being. He had no semblance of the importance of life. Killing people just to gain power from them was sickening. It was what I had planned on doing when I met her for the jewel.

My rage towards the youkai in front of me was momentarily diverted back at myself, because I knew that I had a heart even if I didn't act like it most of the time. I wanted to kill this girl for the jewel, but she ended up trusting me anyway. She blindly trusted using her heart to decide, yet I returned her trust by allowing her to die.

No, I would bring her back. But this monster had to die first.

I snarled and leapt after the sinister shadow completely intent on destroying the disgusting creature. He dodged far too easily for my liking. I could hear him chuckling at me and my attempts to eradicate him from the face of the earth. "What is it puppy, did I manage to kill your bitch?" he taunted me.

I merely growled at his comment, 'as if I would chose her'. I lunged at the youkai again, though this time my claws made contact. I smelled the foul blood and his hiss of pain as my claws tore through an arm. "Heh, not getting tired are you?" I taunted him back.

"So the dog can bite." He said in an unamused tone. He was disgusted with the fact that he was wounded by a half breed dog made him angry. When you are angry in a fight you become stronger, but also make mistakes.

I watched as the air grew dark and the shadows seemed to collect around the youkai. He was getting ready to attack. I readied myself for the attack that would take place, thereby leaving him open to attack. I had one shot. I dug my claws into the palm of my hand and waited for the attack to come.

"Kurai shūsoku" he shouted as all the shadows converged and then shot out in arcs like lightening towards me.

I quickly dodged the attacks, some almost singing me as they shot forward. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and flexed my claws when in saw an opening. He made a mistake that would cost him his life. "**Hijin Kessō", **I shouted as blades of my own blood formed from my finger tips and raced to the offending youkai. He didn't stand a chance.

He was on his last breaths as he laid on the other bank of the now deepening river. "Even if she lives, the woman you know will die." He said. I almost couldn't make out what he had said as the rain decided to rage on in a downpour and thunder boomed almost deafeningly. I killed the youkai, but it wasn't enough. It wouldn't bring the girl back. I went to check on her dead body. It was cold as I picked _it up to carry it back to the village. I tucked her drenched head beneath my chin and took in the scent of_ death, yet her natural scent was still there beneath the cloud. It wasn't my fault but I felt responsible. I then felt something sharp beneath my feet and look at what I had stepped on. It was her pendant. The swirling colors in the crystal were the same but there was a crack in the crystal's surface. I picked it up none the less, after all she had said it was important to her.

"Damn it wench. Why did you not let me know? Why didn't I know?" I questioned as I continued away to Kaede's village. That moment the rain chose to lighten and I could hear my surroundings mush better than before.

_Thumpthump_

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was no way that she was alive, yet I heard it again. The faint beating of her heart.

_Thumpthump_

She wasn't breathing, but her heart was beating. Meaning that she had water in her lungs that had to be taken out, or she would die. I could hear her heart beat getting slower and fainter with each passing second. I moved fast. "Wench, spit it out, or cough it up. Damn it Kagome fight back!" I yelled.

I knew, deep down I knew that what I said wouldn't reach her, so I partially layed her on her side and supported her with one of my arms. I drew my other hand back and connected my flat palm with her back. I repeated the gesture once more, then she lurched and started coughing up water while desperately trying to take in air. She was alive. Kagome was alive.

* * *

A/N: YAYYY Kagome's not dead, but that youkai is. You never figure out his name though. It isn't important. Sorry about the beginning, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up! :P

Can you guess what the seals are now? If so what does each seal?

Alright, time to start the Sesshoumaru and Tetsaiga arc. Arc one is done and over.

... This is going to take a long time to write.

Remember to **Review**, they really make me want to write faster and update more. I want to thank all of the people have read this so far, I love writing and it is gratifying when so many people read my stories. So, thanks for reading and please review!

Onto the next arc in my story!

I posted a poll on my profile about what to do with Koga if, and when he shows up.


	26. Chapter 26: Fear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it. Ya happy?

* * *

Chapter 26: Fear

My eyes were closed and my head felt fuzzy. Then I remembered what happened to me. I died. I saw a bright light behind my eyes, which meant I must be in heaven, or I was in my room and this was all a cracked up dream and I was a masochist. At this point I wasn't all that sure which one I wanted to happen. "Open your eyes wench. I know you are awake" a gruff voice said. I opened my eyes and they were bombarded with light. My eyes squinted against the intrusion and I was able to slowly make out a red and silver figure. My eyes focused and they were met with beautiful golden orbs set in a tan face framed in silver hair. Inuyasha.

He was staring at me; his eyes held annoyance and, what looked like, concern. Either I am still alive or this one messed up version of heaven, I mean where's my super sexy man catering to my every need or the fields of flowers for me to frolic in? Not to mention the other dead people. "This had better not be heaven or I will sue" I managed to rasp out. Great my throat felt like hell, again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, wench?" he glared at me. I was definitely alive and this wasn't a dream.

'I'M ALIVE!' my mind screamed at me. "I'm alive" I managed to say in slight disbelief. "What happened?" I asked Inuyasha, who handed me a cup of water after listening to my raspy voice.

He sighed and sat down next to me as I tried to sit up. When I did pain shot through my back, 'can't I go ONE day without being injured?' she thought to herself. Her skin stretched against her taut back and at the scabs that had been formed from the demons claws. She could also feel a bruise in the middle upper part of her back. (For all of you who have medical training, I know that the water most likely would not have come out of her lungs when Inuyasha hit her back, but this is fan fiction and if I want I can defy the laws of physics. So, meh)

"You were drowned by that youkai, after that I managed to find you. I killed the bastard and then got the water out of your lungs. After that you started breathing again" he said and I made an 'oh' with my mouth.

There were a few awkward moments of silence before I smiled slightly to myself, "Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one."

The only response I received was a 'keh', but in the short time I have known Inuyasha I was expecting it. To be honest I actually got along with… those weren't the correct words to describe our relationship. No, we tolerated each other and trusted our wellbeing with the other. After all there was no one else in this era that I could trust besides Kaede and Inuyasha. Besides them I was alone. I was also a target in this era, if for nothing but to be food. I am able to see the jewel and I have the blood of a demon line that is sought after. Although now I had a clue as to who I was. If I wanted to prevent anything like this from happening again I would need to train my newly found powers and figure out who I am.

That thought scared me. What if there was a good reason that my powers were sealed besides protecting my identity? What if my race was supposed to be dead? What if me being here is a bad thing? What if I was supposed to die? I thought to myself as all of these what if's flashed through my head. I could feel tears starting to prickle the edges of my eyes. I hated crying, it never solved anything. I simply scowled at the floor beside me.

"Oi. Don't start cryin' stupid." Inuyasha said, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm not." I defiantly said.

"Keh, do you think I am stupid? I can smell your tears!" he turned to scowl at me.

"Maybe I do! Does it look like I am crying!" I started to yell. I really need to stop letting my anger get the best of me.

"NO! But you were about to!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were Too!"

"I WAS NOT!" I yelled at him. I bet it echoed in the hut. I know it hurt his ears because they were pinned to the top of his head.

"YOU WERE T…"

"OSUWARI! And I was not" I said as he was thoroughly acquainted with the wood of the hut's floor.

"Keh! You just don't want to admit that you were cryin'!" he said from his position on the floor after the subjugation spell wore off.

"I wasn't crying! So get off it!" I said, getting angry again. He may very well be bad for my health.

"Yeah, you were! So why the hell were you!" he growled angrily.

"Because I'm Afraid! Okay!" I huffed and went outside. The sun was high in the sky, signaling that I had slept until about noon. Yet that didn't matter as I stalked through the village with tears still prickling my eyes.

'I am afraid. Afraid of being alone, of being killed and of who I really am. I am not sure I want to know. Or if I want anyone else to find out.' I thought to myself as I collapsed next to a tree on the outskirts of the village. In truth I always knew that I was adopted, actually my parents had sat me down when I was four, almost five, and told me that they had found me and took me in. They said that my dad had found me near the well when I was three. Yet I don't remember anything from that time, heck my birthday probably isn't even my real birthday.

I sighed and tucked my head between my body and my knees as I wrapped my arms around them to keep them in place. I heard the soft noise of clothes rustling and someone sitting next to me. "What do'ya want?" I mumbled from my position behind my knees without looking up. I figured it was Inuyasha.

He sighed next to me, "Wench."

"Kagome. If you don't use my name then don't talk" I said grumpily. Was it _really_ that hard to say someone's name? C'mon seriously!

"Here. I picked this up for and though ya would want it back." He said as I turned my head to look from my position on the ground. He had his left arm perched on a knee with his other leg on the ground and bent. His right hand he held in my direction as my pendant dangled from its leather strap. I smiled slightly and took it from his grasp.

I muttered a thanks to him when he decided to speak again, "You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you, Kagome."

"You finally said my name" I said in almost wonder.

"Keh" was all the response I got before he turned his head away from me.

I figured I would not get much of a reaction from him besides his scoff. So I sat up against the tree with my legs crossed in front of me and I reached behind me with the pendant in tow and retied the sting to it rested again along my neck. I was about to rest my head against the bark of the bark of the tree when I decided to look over at Inuyasha one last time. He was staring at me with a weird expression on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"You don't act like a girl at all" he said gesturing his head to the way I sat.

"I am wearing pants, why should I force myself into an uncomfortable position just for you?" I asked with a sarcastic and annoyed voice.

"Keh, I feel sorry for the dope you marry" he sneered, apparently he enjoys making me angry and being insulting.

I stood up and glared at him. Before he even knew what hit him he was face down in the dirt with a very loud 'osuwari' echoing off of the hills. I huffed and walked back to Kaede's hut so I could help her and get my mind off of murdering my new 'friend'.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was cursing about stupid wenches and girls sensitive feelings, but while he was cursing into the ground around him a thought crossed his mind. 'At least she isn't upset about what was bothering her before.'

* * *

A/N: I have a poll on my profile to determine if Koga will make an appearance or not, so vote or I will never update!

Moving on, guess what demon or youkai, Tora is.

So a fluffy, sort of, chapter with Inuyasha and Kagome, as I said the new arc is starting and I will be introducing Sesshoumaru and Tetsaiga. It will be different, yet Sesshy will still be sexy! I think I will kill Jaken... maybe...

After the Sesshoumaru arc, we will meet Shippo after this one, then it will be different! Hang on and thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Love you guys!


	27. Chapter 27: Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inumphmhmr.

What?

I do not own Inuyasha. T-T

**Hanyou: Half Demon**

**Youkai: Demon**I will interchange these A LOT, sot this is just to clear up any confusion.

* * *

Chapter 27: Strange Happenings

"He, Inuyasha?" I asked the half demon on the other side of the hut after we had eaten dinner and were getting ready for bed. I managed to transport a not so bulky sleeping bag to sleep in with me along with ramen and other essentials like girls stuff, shampoo and conditioner, and my all-important i-pod and I even managed to buy a charger with batteries so I don't need an outlet. I love my i-pod and music. It is like an addiction.

"Yeah? What is it wench?" he asked jarring me from my thoughts as I laid out my sleeping bag on the opposite wall next to where Kaede will sleep when she returns from delivering a baby.

I growled, somewhat, "Kagome. You are half demon right?" I asked, knowing that the answer was obvious.

"Are you stupid?" he asked with an 'are you stupid' face.

I sighed and said, "It was more rhetorical than anything else. So one parent was a demon and the other was human. What were your parents like?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"Feh, like I would tell you. They died a long time ago." He said in an almost somber tone.

"Yeah, so are mine, at least my birth parents are, that and I am the only one left with, whatever the hell the race's called, blood. Not only that but I have no memories of them or why I was left to be adopted." I said to him a little annoyed, and sad at the same time because I never knew my parents.

"Listen I never met my father and my mother died a long time ago so drop it. Besides they probably dropped you into another's hands so that they didn't have to deal with a 'filthy half-breed'." He growled at me. I was shocked at what he said. Both by the fact that he said I was unwanted, but also to what he called me like it was burning his tongue when he said it.

I got up from where I was across the room and stomped over to him. This action apparently surprised him because he tried to run from the hut, but I managed to grab one of his forelocks and drag him back through the door. "Now you listen to me." I spat angrily at him, "I am not unwanted and neither are you. And if you EVER say those incredibly demeaning words one more time, I will personally see to your demise. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I yelled at him, well at least the last part.

"Jeez woman! Are you tryin' to make me go deaf?" he shouted at me. "Besides you will find out how unforgiving the world is now that you know that you are hanyou" he said gruffly to me as an answer.

I looked him in the eye and decided to correct him, "I'm not hanyou."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Course you're hanyou! You have demon blood!"

I sighed, "Yeah, we figured that much out, but I am not hanyou."

"Quit bein' in denial. You. Are. A. Hanyou!" he shouted at me getting frustrated at my claims.

"Look, hanyou is HALF demon. I am not HALF demon, I am only a quarter. One of my parents were hanyou and one was human." I scowled at him then added under my breath, "at least that was what that creepy youkai said."

Inuyasha must have heard it because he growled when I mumbled it under my breath, then he let one of his quickly becoming famous 'Keh's before he turned his back to me.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" I said to his turned back and crawled into my warm sleeping bag. Then I realized I wasn't wearing my pajamas bottoms, but my jeans. I sighed and got out of the comfort of my sleeping bag and dug through my giant yellow backpack for some shorts or flannel pants, heck I would settle for sweat pants if I had to.

"What is it now, wench? I thought you were going to be…" he said and turned around just as I was unbuttoning my pants. His face was red as an apple in less time than it took to blink. "W-w-what are y-you doing?!" he nearly yelled.

"I forgot to put my pajama pants on, besides I am still decent, so why are getting flustered?" I asked him with a raised brow and flat voice.

"You're getting undressed!?" this time he did shout, I knew his mind had gone to places it should not venture.

"Look, get your mind out of the gutter and turn around. I just unbuttoned my pants, jeez." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned around myself. I then dropped my pants and quickly stepped out of them. After that I put on my flannel kitten print pajama pants. I hated sleeping in a bra, but hey beggars can't be choosers. Knowing him he would question what it was. That question I would not be willing to answer. Ever. "I'm decent again, so stop being grumpy and get to sleep."

"Keh" that was the answer that I got. His most common answer at that. I sighed and snuck back into my sleeping bag to, well, sleep. I laid my head down on the small pillow that I had brought with me and let the darkness lead to the land of dreams.

Inuyasha's POV:

I watched her as she drifted off to sleep and thought about what she had said to me. She told me that she wasn't hanyou, but had less demon blood than that. She is a quarter demon. One human parent and one hanyou parent. It almost makes me jealous of her parents. They were most likely in love, to think that someone would love something as disgraceful as a half demon.

Yet that same thought brought me hope for myself. If Kagome was the result of a hanyou and its mate, then maybe one day I will also have a mate and pups of my own.

A small smile graced my lips as I watched her sleeping form, "You really are strange, wench."

Somewhere in Japan:

"Milord! Milord! This is it! The tomb is here, the staff says it is so!" said a whiny annoying voice to a short deformed looking green toad.

A short distance away was a regal looking demon with long flowing white hair. His kimono and hakama were white and the sleeves were lined with red hexagons and blossoms. He wore black armor on his chest and black leg protectors. His shoulder was protected by a band of steel with dangerous spikes laying on its surface. A yellow and blue cloth tied at his waist and moved in the wind along with his hair. His face held a cold expression with emotionless golden eyes gazing forward at the outcropping of rocks. A blue crescent moon hung on his forehead between snow white bangs and two magenta streaks crossed each cheek coming to a sharp point. "Father" was the only word he spoke. Spoken without any emotion in a deep, smooth voice.

"Milord?" the toad croaked out the question as the youkai approached the tomb. When close to the tomb guardians emerged from the shadows, not entirely belonging to this world, yet unable to escape into the shadows. They were phantom dogs, guardians of graves and would attack any and all who ventured too near. That included the youkai approaching the very tomb they guarded.

"I seek the fang. Once I have it I will be on my way." He stated in the same unemotional tone as before. The dogs growled and bristled their fur on their back as they prepared to launch their attack and defend the sacred burial ground they were guarding. Then they did as the youkai took another step forward. Though they were no match for his speed and power. Soon all that was left of the guardians of the graves ere their howls of pain carried on the wind. While the youkai retracted his poison whip back to himself and walked to the entrance to the grave. "Jaken." He called to the toad.

"A-aye, Milord." He said as he hopped up onto the top of the grave site and struck the stone with the strange staff he was carrying. When the wood of the staff hit the stone of the grave the staff twisted and one of the heads, the head of the man, screamed out into the calm of the night. "This cannot be! This is not the grave, Lord Sesshoumaru!" he screeched from atop the stone.

Sesshoumaru in return simply turned and left. He then went over the only clue to that which he was looking for, 'Seen, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector. Father where have you hidden your treasure?' His eyes narrowed in the slightest to show his displeasure at the current situation.

"Milord, perhaps we could ask Inuyasha. I have heard that he has been released?" the toad gently and cautiously asked Sesshoumaru.

"_Inuyasha"_ he nearly spat the name as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. 'Perhaps, I should pay a visit to my brother. If nothing but to kill him once and for all. He had dared to disgrace his name by being bewitched by that priestess and bound to a tree.' With every thought his anger grew, but his face never changed. He was a youkai of the highest caliber and would not show weakness. And emotions are human, therefore they are a weakness.

Somewhere in the brush near the tomb were two beady eyes that had witness the entire ordeal. "I must inform master Inuyasha of this" he said quietly under his breath and left, scurrying through the forest to find Inuyasha.

A/N: Yayyy! I finally get to introduce Sesshy!

By the way, vote on my poll for Koga. Seriously. Do. It.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	28. Chapter 28: Scary Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There happy now?

I also don't own any songs by Joan Jett or Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Chapter 28: Scary Child

"Thanks for breakfast Kaede" I said as I exited the hut with my bow and arrows in tow with my dagger strapped to my belt. I was heading to the river a little ways away from the village, the other river away from the village. I had no intention of ever going near that river where I drowned. Nope not ever, unless there was an emergency. I walked through the village and away from it getting closer and closer to the river and farther from the nosy people of the village. It was like I was a goddess to them. They were always talking about how much I resembled Kikyo and how powerful and good natured she was. Saying that they were happy she was back. It annoyed me, because they saw this Kikyo person and not me. I sighed and decided to look up before I ran into someth…

"Oompf" I said as I bumped into a hard red clad chest.

"Where the hell are you goin', wench?" he scowled with his arms crossed in his sleeves as he tried to act imposing.

'Yet, he still failed to say my name. Is it poison? Either way I refuse to respond to that name' I stood up and brushed the grass and dirt from my body then walked past him without a glance in his direction. He didn't like that.

"Wench." He growled out then grabbed my shoulder. Bad move I might add. His clawed hand tightened on my shoulder as I tried to get my feelings under control. Any other time he probably would have got off easy, but I wasn't in the mood, not with my thoughts about forever being someone else in the eyes of this period's people. Him calling me 'wench' all the time, and not using my real name, only compounded to the issue that I was just a replacement. I was not happy, and Inuyasha was about to feel that unhappiness.

I grabbed his wrist with the arm connected to my captive shoulder. I felt him tense under the contact of my hand gently resting on top of his wrist. He was unsure of why I had done that action, so he questioned it. "Wench?" he asked, wrong word.

I reached my other hand over my shoulder fast before he knew what I was doing then gripped his wrist firmly. I pulled with all of my strength and used the muscles of my body to pull his off balance and forward. With the momentum I managed to flip him over my shoulder having him land firmly on the ground with a loud thud. He looked up from the ground, clearly surprised by the fact that I was able to do something like that. I scowled at him before he was able to say anything else and stalked past him and to the river in order to practice.

I angrily got my i-pod out from my back pocket and stuck the ear-buds in my ears. Then I put my i-pod on shuffle and turned up the volume. Guitar started blasting through the tiny speakers in my ears. Then a grated female's voice came through '_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation'. _After those eight words I tuned out the rest of the world, namely a currently downed hanyou.

I managed to make my way to the river and then turned down the volume on my i-pod when 'The Best Damn Thing' came across my speakers. Surprisingly this song highlights a few things that I had been thinking. Namely that I am different and not Kikyo. '_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me. We're not the same'_ I had to smile as I took one of the ear-buds out of my ear and placed my quiver on the ground propped against a rock. I drew an arrow and aimed it at the water, so that I didn't destroy any more trees. They just don't deserve it. So even if I manage to blow up the water, the worst thing to happen is that I manage to get dinner. I aimed my bow at the water, not really caring where it would end up, and tried to focus on my power into the arrow. After trying to do so I took my other ear-bud out and set my i-pod on the ground next to my quiver. No matter how much I loved listening to Avril Lavigne, I needed to concentrate on what I was doing and music going through my ears and into my brain didn't help matters.

I tried to concentrate again and managed to find my power. It was warm, yet cool at the same time. It was a strange sensation and it felt good at the same time. It felt… pure, and right. I managed to push it through my body all the way to my fingertips. Then I led it to the bow and arrow in each hand. It flowed into the wood of each and I opened my eyes and watched as they started to glow a light blue. I took a deep breath and notched the arrow and aimed it at the water. I sucked in a breath of air and pulled the bow back as far as I could then released the arrow. Hoping that I wouldn't blow anything up this time.

Inuyasha's POV:

That damn wench. She flipped me. I can't believe that she managed to throw me over her shoulder, and I didn't even see it coming! I looked up from my spot on the ground as she huffed away from me with some strange contraption that she put in her ears. I could hear it emitting some noises and then someone started to say something about a reputation, about not giving a damn.

Hell, I don't give a damn about whatever she was listening to, but she is going into the forest. Which has demons in it and she can't hear shit with that, that thing in her ears. Damn woman is just always attracting trouble. First the centepede, then the crow then after that the creepy demon from the shadows. Hell she almost died from that last encounter and I did say that I would protect her, but she should at least be aware of her surroundings and not make me do all of the work.

I got up off of the ground, actually grateful that she hadn't sat me this time, and followed her with a string of curses running from my mouth as I followed after the naïve wench. I caught up to her fairly quickly seeing as I am hanyou and have demon speed as well as the fact that she was walking and it hadn't been more than a minute since she left. I watched her walk through the woods, my woods, and to the other river that the village used. She made the thing in her ears quieter, because I couldn't exactly make every word out like with the last person. Then she took one of them out of her ears and looked as if she was concentrating, then I heard her sigh and take the thing she had away from her face and set it on the ground next to her quiver. She then picked up an arrow and concentrated again. Then she glowed.

She started to glow a faint blue color, which I could only assume was her power, and then it bled into the bow and arrow she was holding. She pulled back the bow string as far as she was able as she aimed for the water. Then she released the arrow and it flew to the water where she had aimed it. A second later she was drenched I was wet and we had PLENTY of dinner. She practically blew another channel into the river. All I know is that I learned something today, demon blood and holy blood make a scary child.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I am going to erase the poll on my profile page because reading reviews is easier and faster. Which helps because I am not necessarily a patient person.

So here are the choices:

Kouga in the story

Kouga never shows up

By the way, to the person who reviewed as a guest, I am flattered that you like my writing, but KougaxKags is not really my favorite pairing. If I do manage ot get a good idea for them then I might consider writing it, but still root for KougaxAya and InuxKags (I can see Kagsxkouga though). Thanks though!

**Is ANYONE going to guess what demon Tora is?**

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 29: Electric

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.

* * *

Chapter 29: Pet Names

"Oi, What the Hell wench!" I yelled as I was sprayed with water from her blast of energy. I am surprised that she was able to put that much power into her arrow, but also just how dangerously untrained she is. She is like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to purify everything. I won't die, but I really don't want to be human for the rest of my life. I almost laughed at that though, but brushed it away to glare at the drenched wench below me.

"Hey! Why're you here!" she shouted at me and pointed accusingly; sending water flying from the movement. She actually looked pitiful with all of her clothes sticking to her skin and her hair flat against her head instead of its normal wavy texture. She looked like a drowned kid… she looked like she did a few days ago when she nearly died.

That wiped the smirk off my face. It also reminded me that she isn't as strong as she would like everyone to believe she is. I jumped out of the tree with a scowl on my face and marched up to her. "I am here for an apology. You did that for no good reason, wench!" I scowled at her wet form.

All she did was glare at me back without saying anything. Then she took her raven hair and rung it out onto the ground. "Wench" I growled. I really don't like to be ignored. All that did was make her glare colder and I could smell anger in her scent. Not good.

"Oi, wench I know you can hear me so answer my question!" I yelled. All that got me was water flung from her hair that she flipped over her shoulder. I growled at her antics. She is making it really hard for me to stay her protector because all I want to do right now is throw her from a cliff. Why did I ever make that promise? Oh, yeah because I need her alive.

She picked up her arrows and looked as if she was going to try again. Not something I would recommend. Boy was I wrong. She had aimed the arrow at a boulder across the, now widened, river. It was almost obliterated. A large, jagged indentation was left in its center where her arrow hit. I knew she was practicing, but I wanted my apology damn it. "Wench" I growled warningly to her. I don't care what she was doing, but she should be giving her attention to me at the moment, especially when I was trying so hard to get it.

'_Make her submit'_

'Where the hell did that come from?' I had to ask myself, hoping to kami that it didn't respond back. When it didn't I turned back to the wench as she continued to fire arrows releasing her anger. What she was angry about I have no idea.

I grabbed her shoulder for the second time that day. This time my grip was tight and was not going to allow her to flip more than once. She glanced over her shoulder and gave me a glare that could have frozen what water was left on my body. I decided to use her name for once, maybe that would at least get her to talk to me. "Kagome" I growled.

"Huh, what do ya know? You do remember some things." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm. "Yeah, now I want my apology. Kagome. Not to mention an answer to my earlier question" I said as I crossed my arms in front of me and hid them in the sleeves of my haori.

She set her bow and arrow down, thank kami, and turned around. When I said that the fabric she was wearing was hugging every curve of her body, I meant it. The Green fabric of her top clung to her torso and her baggy pants hung low on her hips, exposing a little of her stomach. It's not good to be distracted when you are trying to seem imposing. She does have a nice body though.

She looked at me with a 'what the hell do you want' look on her face. She set her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot. "What are you talking about, dog boy?"

I don't like that name. Nope not at all. "You know perfectly well what the hell I am talking about. So apologize!" I growled at her. I have been doing that a lot since I was unsealed from the tree.

"Fine. Inuyasha, I am sorry that your brain is so small that you can't remember a name. There happy now? Go away because I have to practice not blowing stuff up." She said with the most attitude I had ever heard from a female, (remember Kagome is not from the Fuedal era and women there don't talk back to men, at least not most of them.) First she manages to fling me onto my back, then she drenches everything within a quarter mile, next she ignores me for no apparent reason and lastly she insults me. I. Hate. This. Wench!

"Listen. Wench. Apologise or I swear I don't know what the hell I will do." I seethed.

"_Make her submit"_

There was that voice again, except instead of questioning it I was about to listen to it.

"You'll do what? All you know how to do is sharpen your claw and bark orders. Well guess what _Inuyasha_" she sneered. "I am not just some 'wench' that you can order around. I have a name Damn it! So use it, or so help me I will make you look like that boulder over there." She seethed at me.

"Wen" I started to say, more like growl. Again.

"No, you listen to me. You calling me wench is like me calling you a half breed. You are not a half breed. Half human and half demon yes, but you are not a half breed. You are Inuyasha. Just as I am Kagome. I am not some wench from this time that you can boss around and get whatever the hell you want. Because news flash! Karma's a bitch and you don't always get what you want!" she yelled at me.

The volume of her voice was loud enough to have me pin my ears to my head. Though I did take in everything that she said. I sighed and said, "Listen, bitch"

"OSUWARI! WHAT THE HELL, OSUWARI, MAKES YOU THINK THAT THAT IS A BETTER NAME?! OSUWARI!" she screeched at me. If I wouldn't have been three feet in the ground I would have covered her mouth, or just knocked her out to stop the ringing in her ears. Geez I thought that bitch was a more endearing term. Damn.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so a big fight happened between them. We all know that they will make up, so cool down.

Questions:

Who is Tora?

Kouga, yes or no?

Who were the other two people in the shadows (hint you have already met one of them)?

Who was on the other line with Tora?

Will I kill Sesshoumaru?

Thanks for reading! and please review!


	30. Chapter 30: In-between

I don't own Inuyasha, even if this is the 30th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30: In-between

The nerve of him calling me a bitch! I swear if he wants me to apologize that is most definitely not the way to do it. Unless he WANTS to go to hell and back. Which at this point, I would gladly help him with. Ugh!

I huffed and cursed under my breath at the sheer stupidity of aforementioned hanyou. I picked up everything and shoved them in my hands or pockets then trudged back to Kaede's so that I could get a warm meal, clothes and sit next to the fire.

Though, at least I can't blame everything being wet as Inuyasha's fault, it still made me angry that everything was wet and I was in an extremely bad mood.

Wait. Everything was wet. Everything was wet. Shit. My iPod is probably destroyed.

I sighed as I entered Kaede's hut and took my iPod and laid it next to the small fire that was going in the hut, then set my bow and quiver in the corner. The stew that was cooking in the pot above the small fire smelled good and it also reminded me that I was hungry. I started to strip out of my wet clothing, when the thought that Inuyasha could come into the hut at any time crossed my mind.

I brushed it aside and reasoned that if he was brave enough, or was able to, follow me this far after that outburst it would give me another reason to osuwari his ass. I threw my clothes into a pile and then grabbed new clothes from my bag. A pair of light brown linen capris and the red off the shoulder top that I had found in the thrift store. Lucky for me I had also packed an extra pair of undergarments. Unlucky for me, the bra was a black lacey one. 'Well beggars can't be chooser's" I thought as I stripped out of my remaining clothing and put on my undergarments. Then I put on my pants next and I reached for my top, just as the screen of the hut was rudely brushed aside and an irate hanyou stomped through the threshold.

I looked up and gave him my 'you are going to die now' look. It apparently worked because his angry curses turned to scared ones as I caught an 'oh shit' under his breath. "OSUWARI!" I yelled for the, what was it fourth? Time that day. You really can't teach an old dog new tricks. Speaking of old, how old is Inuyasha?

I wondered to myself as I put on the red top, not caring at this point that the lacey straps of my bra were showing. Meh.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I asked, still slightly irritable, but now mainly curious about how old he actually was.

"What" he grumbled from the floor as he managed to peel himself off of the floor.

"How old are you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Like I would tell you stupid. You haven't answered any of my questions so there is no way in hell that I am ansewrin' yours" he scoffed at me.

I sighed, "Alright fine. I am sorry for sitting you, repeatedly. I was high strung and angry." I said, really I did mean it. Somewhere deep down I was sorry that had happened and that I couldn't control my emotions better, but the bigger part of me just wanted to get my answer. As I opposed to what I had learned about appeasement from WWII, it usually worked on people in cases like this.

"Keh" he said and I mentally cheered because he wasn't as ticked with me as he was before. Now for my answer.

"Sooo" I started, "How old are you really?" I asked with full curiosity.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" he asked me.

I simply smiled and cheerily told him, "Nope!"

"I don't see how this is important, but whatever. I'll tell you. I am over 200 years old" he said while looking me dead in the eye. He was telling the truth.

I was shocked, he had lived for over 200 years and he looked like he was either 19 or 20. Yet he still acted like a five year old. I tossed my thoughts about things away and saw this about an opportunity to learn more about demons, especially because I had some demon blood myself. "So, demons age differently from humans, right?" I asked him as he seemed to calm down with each passing moment. That was another thing that amazed me, we actually got along quite well. Even with the fighting we managed to go back to a relatively comfortable state and we have only known each other for around a week. It almost brought a smile to my face, but then he would ask why I was smiling and then one thing would lead to another and there would be another mysterious crater in the Earth's crust.

"Keh, of course we do. We are not weak like humans. We don't get sick and heal faster too. Most demons are able to manipulate their aura for attacks, like my sankon tessou. Though because you only have a quarter demon blood I don't know how long your lifespan is or if you have any other powers besides the ones that you already have" he said giving me more information than I had asked for. Yet still managing to insult me in the process.

"Thanks for the info, but humans are not weak" I said to the hanyou next to me.

"Keh, yes they are. All they do is get killed in battle." He gruffly said.

"You're wrong. Yes, demons have brute strength, but they lack strength of heart. At least that is what I have seen. Humans make up for their overwhelming weakness in physical strength with the strength of heart. The will to protect those they care about and become empowered by that will. Humans are not entirely weak, just as the world is not black and white, demon and human. You and I are proof of that. We are the grey, the in-between. The mediators and the harbingers of an age to come. We are what blurs the invisible line, until it doesn't exist anymore. At least that is what I think when I hear stuff like that." I said as I realized that I had given a speech instead of just a simple answer. Yet deciding what strength is and what wasn't is not simple, just as life is never simple.

I looked over to Inuyasha who looked stunned at what I had just said. "What?" I squeaked out.

"Nothing, it's just that you are weird" he said with a smirk on his face.

I was about to yell at him that I wasn't weird when Kaede entered her hut to find us being somewhat civil towards each other. "Would ye like something to eat?" she asked and in answer my stomach growled. She just chuckled as he filled up three bowls with the stew that was over the fire.

* * *

A/N: So I finally made it to chapter 30. I can see the future of this fic and the ending is a LOOOOONG ways off. Maybe I bit off more than I can chew with this. So what will I do, what to do. Meh, might as well wind it! That's how most of my fics get started anyways.

Answer the questions to the last chapter, please.

Kouga, Yes or no?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	31. Chapter 31: Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Inuyasha. Though it is on the top of my Christmas list for Santa.

Though asking for one thing that will never happen from someone who doesn't exist is a VERY intelligent idea. (sorry to any and all who believe in Santa, I believed until I was 13, I think)

Okay, Story time!

* * *

Chapter 31: Hanyou

Kaede walked into the hut just at the right moment. If it had been a few moments later Kagome and I would have been in a fight and, like I have been learning, it most likely would have ended in me becoming acquainted with the ground… again. I took the food that was given and ate it in silence as Kagome conversed with Kaede. After I was done I left the small hut and found a sturdy tree to rest in close to the hut. I looked back from where I was sitting in the tree to the small hut where the old hag and wench were settling down to go to sleep. I had a lot to think about. Namely what Kagome had said.

_'We are the grey, the in-between. The mediators and the harbingers of an age to come. We are what blurs the invisible line, until it doesn't exist anymore.'_

Her words echoed through my mind as I tried to think about their meaning. She had said that half demons are the grey, the in-between. Yes, hanyou are half of each world, both human and demon. Yet they are considered weak and disgusting by those around them. They are despised by human and demon alike. They don't belong anywhere, yet her words meant something different. She was saying that hanyou, half-demons are both worlds, so they belong in both. Not as an outcast. That hanyou are strong in body and heart. They are the best of both worlds.

If that was truly what she had meant, then she thought differently than anyone I had ever met, or anyone in this era for that matter. She was different in so many ways. She wasn't hanyou, she was a quarter demon, but looked and smelled human. She thought about things that I had never considered and fights for what she believes in. She has a large heart, even if her temper is just as big.

I chuckled to myself at the thought. "Get your rest wench, because tomorrow we set out for the jewel" I said to no one in particular. 'You really are strange, Kagome' was the last thought as I dozed softly in the branches of the tree. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the super-duper short chapter, I will always try to post over 1,000 words, but this had to be posted.

By the way for the Guest who asked for KougaxKag's fanfiction, I managed to write one and posted it. It is called 'Raise the Bar'.

As always thank you for reading and staying loyal as I try an write my crazy ideas. Reviews are always welcome and flames can be accepted for cliffhangers and/or if there is a character death (IF) though that will probably not happen. I already kinda Killed Kagome once and I don't wanna Kill Inuyasha... so yeah.

By the way questions that need answered and guesses:

What is Kagome's demon race's true name?

What youkai is Tora? (this will come up again when she goes home next, so guess before that happens!)

Kouga, yes or no? (so far the 'yes's are winning)


	32. Chapter 32: The Hunt is On!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, not mine. I'll take Jakotsu though, he is sooo awesome! Great best friend right there! Yet, he isn't real.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Hunt is On!

"Oi! Wench wake up!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the hut where a certain, young Miko lay. "Oi!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha" she growled at him. "Osuwari. Now shut up or you will fly straight past hell before you even know you left the face of the Earth. Got it?" she questioned the cursing hanyou on the floor. Then she turned her back to Inuyasha and curled up in her sleeping bag, sinking back into the welcoming darkness it provided.

When Inuyasha managed to pry himself off of the floor he cursed under his breath. He had to wake her up, hopefully in a way that would make her angry and awake at the same time. He looked around the room for anything that he could use to throw at her or dump on her. Then his eyes settled on a pale in the corner of the room. If Kagome had seen the malicious grin on Inuyasha's face, then she would have been up and ready to go. Though she hadn't witnessed it, nor did she hear when the hanyou picked up the pale from the corner of the room. Nor did she hear him exit and enter a little time later. Though she did feel the ice cold water that was splashed on her while she was trying to find solace and warmth in her fluffy sleeping bag.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she shot out of the sleeping bag and skittered across the room to huddle in a relatively warm corner.

"Ya awake yet?" he sneered with his triumphant smirk plastered off of his face.

Kagome just glared at him then she got up from her position and shoved Inuyasha out of the door and into the sun. Then she marched back into the hut and with her back turned to the bewildered hanyou…

"OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!" she screamed and ensured that there was another geological mystery crushed into the Earth. Then huffed and decided that since she was so rudely awaken that she should at least get ready for the day. 'What time is it anyway?' She wondered. She managed to find a watch that was in her yellow sac and looked at the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. Though apparently that didn't matter to Inuyasha, who woke up at the freakin' crack of dawn.

After Kagome got dressed and finished cursing at an equally irate hanyou she walked out of the hut only to be met with Inuyasha glaring at her. "What? Did you get water colder than freaking Antarctica poured on you? No?" she questioned and his eyes only narrowed. "Didn't think so. If you expect another apology, then you are going to be waiting a long time. By the way, you had better have a good reason for waking me up so early." She said to the hanyou before her.

"Keh! Ya know that we have to get the rest of the damn jewel. Why else would I bother with you?" he questioned her angrily. Apparently sore at the fact that he was sat so many times in a short amount of time. Today was going to be just peachy!

"I should sit you again for that." She muttered beneath her breath, but the Inuyasha with his oh so amazing hearing managed to hear her.

"Keh. The sooner we find the jewel the sooner I can get rid of you" he said as he began walking away.

Kagome clenched her fists as she resisted the urge to wither create another geologic mystery or just ensure he never had children. As she calmed herself down she wondered if she could find a way to do both in one move. When she was calm enough to call out to the hanyou who was stalking away from her, she did. "Inuyasha. What about breakfast?" she asked his retreating figure. He stopped and turned around to glare at her. His face saying 'you didn't wake up early enough, stupid'.

Kagome in turn just looked at him trying not to osuwari him. She took a breath and walked back to the hut in order to make herself breakfast out of some vegetables that Kaede had left for her.

Inuyasha's POV:

'Stupid wench. If she wanted to eat, then she should have woken up earlier. Not to mention I had the kindness to wake her up myself.' I thought to myself as I watched her stalk back into the hut to eat her breakfast. 'Weak human' I thought to myself. 'No that wasn't right. She isn't human, at least not entirely. She is an enigma. A human with demon blood. A hanyou, of sorts, with spiritual powers and the ability to purify demons without killing herself. Then there is who she actually is and the demon that she had descended from. She was an unknown. Someone who had mysteries about everything they are, yet she herself knows nothing beyond what I know. She has spiritual powers, a hanyou parent and a human parent, her true powers and self are sealed and she smells amazing.' I pondered.

I looked up at the sky and decided that the wench had had enough time to eat and it was time to go. The sooner I get the jewel the sooner I can become a full demon. So I went back to the hut and entered just as she was finishing eating whatever was once in the bowl she had in her hand. "Oi, let's get a move on. I want to find the rest of the jewel." I told her as she scowled at me.

"Fine. Just let me pack a little then we can go." She said in an annoyed voice. This journey was going to be absolutely wonderfuckingful. I sighed.

In around five minutes later she had packed everything she decided she needed. Then she said goodbye to Kaede and we began our journey. And it was bound to be long and annoying.

* * *

A/N: wow 32 chapters in and they start looking for jewel shards. Seshy will make an appearance, eventually, though not in the next chapter. Alright so this is by far, at least right now, my longest running fic. Over 40,000 words, which is about 89 pages 1.5 spacing. Wow.

Okay, question time:

Koga, yes or no? (there has yet to be a no)

What youkai is Tora, guess people because when I do eventually get to the chapter where I give the BIGGEST hint ever I won't post it until at least three people have guessed it. It doesn't have to be right though and 3 is not asking much. Though you have time. At the rate I am going, you have a lot of time.

Club name, needed!

What is Kagome's demon race's real name?

Who were in the shadows at the beginning?

What is this Head Quarters?

As always, Thank you fro reading and please review!

Thank you to Stardustnam for being the 25th reviewer!


	33. Chapter 33: Night Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 33: Night Talk

"Inuyasha, I'm hungry and tired. We need to rest, it is way past lunch and now it is dinner time. Heck it will probably dark soon." I complained because we had been walking all day and it was going on about six o'clock if I was reading the sun's position right. Not only was I incredibly hungry, but my feet were killing me. Even though I was wearing shoes made for hiking and comfort it didn't matter. When you were on your feet for more than nine hours straight they hurt and nothing will change that, except rest and ibuprophin. Pain killers a wonderful invention.

"Keh, we need to get a lead on the jewel and you are the only one who can see em'" he said as he continued to walk ahead of me.

"Inuyasha I am hungry and you have got to be hungry. That and the jewel shards are not going to disappear. We will find them, so for now we need to find somewhere safe to sleep and eat." I said to him as I continued down the path we were walking. We had come a fair distance from Kaede's village, averaging a mile every fifteen minutes to a half hour. Taking that into account we had probably walked a good 20 miles or more. 'So tired' I thought to myself as my feet practically screamed at me. 'I'm glad that I am in shape or this would not have been good' I pondered briefly before Inuyasha decided to reply.

"Keh, fine but once the sun is up we continue on. Got it?" he said in an irritated manner. He must still be upset from this morning.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" I said and he looked back at me for a second before turning his head and hiding his face. Though I still managed to catch a slight blush on his cheeks. I knew that it wasn't from the fact that I was a girl, but more that I had thanked him sincerely. I did and I meant it because my feet were going to fall off any second if they didn't rest soon.

Eventually Inuyasha decided to turn off of the route we were taking and led us into a small grassy patch of earth that was lined with trees. I sat down and took out everything that I needed in order to cook dinner. A kettle, chopsticks, a stand for the kettle and instant ramen. I figured that since Inuyasha like my mom's ramen so much he would like instant. "I figured you would want Ramen, so could you get some wood for the fire?" I asked him.

"Ramen?" he asked me and I could see his eyes light up at the word.

I giggled a little at how much he seemed to love ramen before responding to him. "Yes, ramen. If you could get the wood for a fire, then I could some water from the stream we passed not too long ago."

"Keh" was all the response I managed to receive before he too off and looked for firewood. I went back a little ways to get the water necessary for ramen.

The night was uneventful as we ate. Inuyasha shoveling the food into his mouth as I slowly ate from my own cup. By the time I was done with my one cup he had eaten three cups. I internally rolled my eyes at his appetite and total lack of manners. Yet I knew that if he actually behaved like some gentleman we would never get along. After all I am best friends with Tora; a pervert trying to build a harem, Jak; a wonderful gay guy who could easily turn a straight guy, Kara; a strong and rebellious girl roped into a political marriage, and Aya; a cute preppy girl with anger issues. It makes sense that I would get along with Inuyasha, at least to a degree.

We finished our dinner when the sun was just starting to set. I got out my sleeping bag and went into the privacy of some bushes to change into some comfortable sweats before returning to go to sleep. I climbed into my sleeping bag and then thought back to one of the conversations we had, "So you were raised by your mom?" I asked innocently. I studied his face as it went from surprised at the unexpected question to almost sad. I just hoped that he didn't push me out again. "If you don't want to talk about we don't have to. I was just thinking that she did a pretty good job."

"What" he asked, clearly confused.

"She did a good job at raising you" I said with a sincere smile on my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked brashly.

"You are alive and you have a kind heart." I said to him, starting to get sleepy.

"Keh, what would you know?" he asked, now curious as to what I was getting at.

"Inuyasha, you didn't kill me for the jewel when anyone else would have. You attempted to save me from the crow when it wanted to eat me for a snack. You came to my time to make sure I was okay and not dead. If you saw Tora as a threat you would have dealt with him. Not only that, but you saved my life after I was drowned" I said to him. After I mentioned my near death experience I thought I saw him twitch a little, but pushed it out of my mind. "You did all that because you have a good heart. Your mother raised you well" I continued with my explanation.

He seemed almost in awe at what I had said, but then he gave me a tiny smile, "Yeah, I guess she did."

"So, was your mother the demon partner or the human partner?" I asked him, getting back to what I really wanted to know.

"She was human, but like I said, she died a long time ago" he said sadly.

I remembered him telling me that he was over 200 years old, and no human could live that long. I sighed and looked back at him as his face held a solemn look. "I'm sorry." I said to him. Apologizing for bringing up painful memories. "I'm sure she was a wonderful person." I said to him.

All the response I receive from him was a 'keh'. I decided to get comfortable to sleep for the night. "Hey, Inuyasha?" I asked as I settled into my sleeping bag.

"What?" he grumbled as he leaned against the nearest tree with his arms and legs crossed.

"If you ever want someone to talk to, you can talk to me." I said and blushed at my actions and the fact that I sounded like a therapist. "Well, goodnight!" I said quickly while turning my back to him.

"Keh. Goodnight Kagome" he said and I had to smile at the fact that he didn't use 'wench' this time and addressed me by name. With that thought I drifted off to sleep, not knowing about how long our journey would truly be.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the forest, far enough away from the half demon and the girl to not be noticed. Its glowing white eyes waiting in the darkness for the proper timing to make its move. When the night was well under way, but dawn was a far way off the half demon was beginning to nod off into the land of dreams. Then an eerie mist began to leak from the forest, seeming to originate from the being with white eyes. It crept from the forest towards the two companions that were next to the dying fire.

The mist surrounded them in a thin fog as it lulled the half demon to a deep sleep and kept the girl from stirring. The n the being with the glowing white eyes stepped out of the trees and walked to the two sleeping companions. "Now, all I need is information, then I can enjoy your souls to the fullest" it said as its face contorted into sharp toothed smile. "Let's see where your dreams lead shall we?" it said to the unconscious companions.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this chapter took longer to write than I expected.

To clarify things:

Tora is not Koga.

Kagome is a quarter demon, because she had one parent who was hanyou and one who was completely human.

Those of you who guessed that Tora is a tiger youkai are not wrong, but also not right.

The question for Koga still stands, but he will most likely an appearance. Though it will be much later in the story, after all we still need to introduce Shippo, Naraku, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo. Yes Kikyo will be in this story. (Not in that particular order)

As far as music goes, I will be listing songs and using them randomly because I **love** music.

For the sake of sanity, let's assume that all the songs are in Japanese or they can understand them. I apologize that I most likely will not use Japanese songs, I can't speak the language (sadly), but if I get requests I _may _put them in_._ _May _being the key word.

As always thanks for reading and please review! Don't be afraid to ask questions!


	34. Chapter 34: Memories

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Nope I still don't.

Youkai=demon

Hanyou= half demon

On with the story! (I can't believe that I am still on introductions...)

* * *

Chapter 34: Memories

The demon began its work as the mist intensified and allowed long forgotten memories to surface. Though, the memories that resurfaced were not only that of Inuyasha, but that of Kagome as well. The memories she, herself had locked away in the dark recesses of her mind. Just as the eyes are the portal to the soul, dreams are a portal to the past.

Inuyasha's dream:

_Everything around me was in a fuzzy haze, like I had woken up and failed to clear the sleep from my eyes. Then my vision improved and I found myself in a garden surrounded by many flowers. In the distance there was a large manor house, for a noble family or even royalty. I knew this place. It was where I grew up, until my mother died._

_I watched, unable to move, in shock at the scene before me. Lords and ladies gathered talking to each other in the courtyard of the manor. Next a streak of red caught my eye. My vision immediately darted to the sharp color compared to the blues, pinks and yellows of the humans. It was me, yet it wasn't. This me had silver hair, dog ears and golden eyes, but he was just a boy. He was no older than four years old. His face still held innocence and cheerfulness. It also held trust and love. Traits that no longer showed on my own visage. His hands were smaller and his eyes were larger and filled with curiosity. 'You will lose all of that very soon' I thought to myself as I watched the scene unfold like a long forgotten memory._

_The boy with the silver hair ran into the middle of the group of humans, trying to gain attention and possibly someone to play with him. While the humans tried to ignore the pup, he became insistent and grabbed onto the cloth of one of the lord's hakama. _

_The pup was promptly kicked away by the same lord, "Filthy half-breed. Don't ever touch me again. We only tolerate you because of your noble mother." He spat every word with venom to the young pup, who was now on the ground. Confusion and sadness lighting his eyes._

_I felt my own anger and sorrow at the man's words towards the young boy. Yet I was unable to move. I was simply a spectator in this place. Meant only to watch as the strangely familiar scene continued on without paying any heed to me. I watched as the pup ran to the garden that I was standing in and to a beautiful woman who looked every bit a princess. She had long black hair that shone brightly in the sun and large, dark almost black eyes. Her lips were turned in a sad smile as she watched her son come running to her. Her small and graceful hands open and apart to embrace the pup. He ran into her welcoming arms and hugged himself against her and her many colored robes. "Mother" was all I thought as I watched the scene unfold. I had almost forgotten how beautiful she was._

_"__Inuyasha, whatever is the matter?" she questioned the boy in her arms with worry. She knew what was wrong and blamed herself for it._

_"__What is a half-breed, mother?" the pup asked the lady who was holding him. A lone tear leaked from one eye and fell from her porcelain face to splash against the ground._

_"__No matter what they say, you are not a half-breed. They don't understand just how beautiful you truly are. You have the heart of a human and the strength of a demon. You are brave and kind and loyal and caring. That is why you were only able to come into existence because of love. You may not understand now, Inuyasha, but one day you will" she said to the little pup in her arms._

_Then the scene faded and I was cast into the thick mist again. 'I forgot about what my mother had said at that time.' She thinks a lot like Kagome, or is it the other way around?' I questioned myself as the mist once again started to clear. This scene felt familiar, but I had absolutely no memory of it ever happening. Could this be a dream?_

_Before me was a dark room and in it my mother was talking to me. Well she was talking to the pup that was seated in front of her. Suddenly a wave of dizziness shot through me and I had to kneel on the floor to prevent myself from falling forward. I looked back at the scene being unveiled before me and listened the best that I could. Even with my hearing I was barely able to make out the hushed conversation._

_"__Inuyasha, my sweet boy. One day I will not be able to protect you." She said to the small pup before her._

_"__But, mother we will always be together. Won't we?" the pup asked with a hopeful voice and pleading eyes. I knew that eventually she would die, after all she was human. Though when I was young I never expected her to die so quickly and leave me when I was still so young._

_"__Oh, honey. I am only mortal, though I will always love you and guide you. Even after I am gone I will help you anyway that I can" she said with tears in her eyes and I took a moment to really look at her. Her face was pale and her skin was starting to turn ashen, if this had ever taken place then she would not have lived mush longer after this._

_"__No!" the pup yelled. "You can't leave me!" he shouted and mother took him into her arms. Clutching him to her chest in an effort to soothe the pup._

_"__Inuyasha, I have not a choice in the matter. I may leave you, but one day you will find someone who never will. They will stay by your side no matter what." She told the pup with a faint smile on her face as he looked up with tears in his eyes that refused to fall. "One day you will need to protect that person and to do that your father left you something."_

_"__What? Father did?" the pup asked._

_"__Yes, but you will have to find it. It belongs to you." She answered her son as she still held his small form in her embrace._

_"__Wh-what did he leave me?" he asked the beautiful woman that was his mother._

_"__I don't know my boy. He only left two clues 'seen yet never seen. Protected, but never known to its protector' and 'the black gate is right'. I don't know what they mean, but one day you will. When that day comes you will be able to protect your important person" she said as she smiled to her son. The pup seemed perplexed at his mother's words and just decided to nuzzel into his mother's warmth and comfort._

_"__Okay, mother" he said as he sought to be further in her embrace. Then the scene faded to darkness. There was no light, warmth or people. There was nothing but suffocating darkness as each breath was more labored than the last._

In the field of reality:

"No! No! No! You can't eat him until Lord Sesshoumaru gets the information he needs. If you want to feed off of someone eat the girl!" the shrill voice of the toad demon screamed at the ugly demon as it crouched over Inuyasha's body ready to devour his soul. Its blank glowing white eyes looked at the toad then to the girl that had been taken out of her strange bedding and carried, much like the half demon had, to a much darker and secluded area. It licked its dry and cracked lips as it took in the sight of the vulnerable mortal girl.

"Then I shall feed from her as she drowns in despair from her past" the demon said as it walked through the heavy mist that swirled around the enclosed, dark space. Its tattered clothing hanging loosely on its thin bony body as it was moved by the breeze. Its dark stringy hair hanging lifelessly from its head as it neared the girl lying unconscious on the ground.

"Wait! What did you see in his memories?!" the toad screeched at the demon before it had a chance to start feeding from the girl. The demon snarled in response, showing its sharp teeth to the surrounding darkness.

"The only clues were that it is seen, yet unseen and protected, yet never known to its protector. The other is that the black gate is right. I have done my job and now I would like my meal." The demon snarled and turned back to devour the girl. Neither demon heard the almost nonexistent sound of something cracking from stress or pressure.

The demon that was about to devour the girl looked over its soon to be meal once more until it came to her face. There what it saw unnerved it and made it fearful. There on her face were the eyes of a demon, not a human. They were glowing bright blue eyes, with the slightest tint of green if looked at closely enough. They were eyes that saw all living energy, eyes that were supposed to never be seen again. They were the eyes of a long dead race, who had dangerous and frightening powers. Those eyes were the last thing that the demon saw. "_Die"_ was the last word it ever heard.

* * *

A/N: so I don't have much to say this time. The question with Koga still stands, but it is all in favor of having him in this fic.

I believe hakama are the traditional Japanese pants. And the haori is his jacket. If these are wrong please review or PM me with the correct terms. as far as I have read and researched I believe that they are correct.

Keep guessing on what Tora is, though the chapter (way in the future) that I mentioned will not be suspended. So unless I make review # requirements, which won't happen, then I will update as I write.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	35. Chapter 35: Fried and Extra Crispy

Disclaimer: this is disclaimed.

* * *

Chapter 35: Fried and Extra Crispy

Jaken looked up from his place near Inuyasha as the dream demon got closer to the girl. 'Stupid human' the toad thought. He then looked to Inuyasha with disdain in his eyes and muttered something under his breath about disgraceful half breeds. Then the sound of air hissing and crackling brought his attention back to the demon and the girl on the ground. She was no longer unconscious and she was looking directly at the demon stopped before her. He saw her eyes, they were the eyes of a demon race from legends. A demon race with no true name, who had strange powers that were similar to those of purity. That race of demons that was told to children to keep them in bed at night. Their counterparts just as scary and frightening. They were bred in the shadows, where the nameless demons were bred in the light. The nameless demons were also immune to purifying energy and were very hard to kill. Though that was only in legends.

Yet as Jaken looked at the scene before him he knew that the eerie bright blue eyes belonged to no human or demon in existence, or that was supposed to exist. Those eyes showed power and anger to the dream demon stopped in its tracks in front of the girl, who was still lying on the ground. The air around her crackled and sparked with untamed power as her eyes never blinked from her intended target. Then she reached out a hand from her side and said only one word as it touched the ground. "Die."

From her hand a wave of bright blue power, akin to the eyes she possessed, rushed to the youkai standing not too far away. It arced off of her finger tips like electricity and shot though the ground in jagged streaks. When it reached the youkai it engulfed it in a bright blue light that shone fiercely against the night's backdrop. The youkai didn't even have time to scream before its body was burned from the inside out and all that was left was a pile of ash.

Jaken was terrified and mezmorized at the same time by the show of power and lack of control. He was too enthralled by what was happening in front of him to notice the imposing youkai waltz out from the trees. His silver hair waving slightly in the almost nonexistent breeze. "Jaken."

"Gahh!" he said when his name was called behind him in a smooth deep voice. He turned around and was face to face with Lord Sesshoumaru. "Milord?" he asked in a shrill voice.

"What have you found" he asked, his eyes never looking at Jaken. He was looking at the girl with the glowing blue eyes getting up off of the forest floor. She stood up and stared straight into his cold golden eyes with her intensely blue ones. 'Akihiro?' Lord Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at the girl, her power flowing from her very being and surrounding her. Her blue power was twisting and churning around her form as she stood there waiting for something.

"W-well not anything we already didn't know. Seen yet unseen and protected yet never known to its protector." He said, but then seemingly remembered what the dream demon had said, "Oh! I was told that the black gate is right. Though I have no idea what that means." Jaken said in his screechy voice.

'The black gate is on the right' Lord Sesshoumaru thought to himself trying to deduce its meaning. Yet his eyes never leaving the girl as she stood still, staring at him with her power fluctuating about her. Every ounce of his being was telling him that she was dangerous and would be some trouble if engaged in a fight.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru."_ The girl said in a melodious and deadly voice. A voice used to lure prey into a trap and false sense of security. "_You were there. I remember"_ she said as she took a step closer to the daiyoukai that never looked away from her. Cold eyes locked with deadly bright ones. "_Yet you did nothing. They died and you did nothing, but watch it happen"_ she said barign her teeth at the daiyoukai. Exposing small fangs in the process as she flexed her fingers, which had their own claws, getting ready for a fight.

"I do not know you. I don't associate with half breeds" he said with a venomously cold voice.

"_No I suppose you don't. After all you hate your own brother. Just as you despised my father, and therefore despise me"_ she sneered at him, her voice becoming more murderous with every syllable she uttered.

"I do not, nor did I ever know your father" he said as he narrowed his eyes a fraction. His hearing just barely registering the rustle of fabric nearby. Inuyasha was starting to wake up, though even his instincts had recognized the threat that the girl posed to his health. Yet the spell of the dream demon was wearing off slowly. 'I don't want him dead' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Yet.'

"_Hmm, maybe so"_ the girl said with a deceivingly calm smile. "_But you did know my grandmother and grandfather. I daresay that I resemble my grandmother in many ways, but my eyes are most definitely not hers."_ She said as she continued to advance on Sesshoumaru and getting closer to Inuyasha at the same time.

Inuyasha's POV:

My head was foggy and my body felt like it never wanted to move, but all of my instincts were telling me that if I didn't move I would be dead, or at least maimed. When I managed to sit up and look around at my surroundings I noticed that I was not where I had fallen asleep. The next thing I noticed was the unnatural electricity in the air. I looked to my right and at least twenty feet away from me was a large pile of, what appeared to be, ash. It was an unnerving sight because I didn't know what the ash was from because there was no fire, but the smell of burning flesh caught my nose.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and what I saw shocked the hell out of me. Kagome was facing my half-brother with power flowing off of her in waves and her eyes, a bright blue, were locked with his own golden ones. Kagome was closing the distance between them with every step she took. 'Is she trying to commit suicide?' I questioned myself. Though my ears then picked up the deadly, yet melodious voice that was coming from Kagome. 'That is not her voice, no her voice is sweet or loud when she is angry, but it never sounded like a sweet death sentence' I thought to myself as her words filtered through my brain.

"_You already recognized the resemblance, right? After all, my father's eyes were a caring purple and my mother's were a chestnut color. No, I never inherited their eyes. No my eyes came from farther up the tree than just my parents. You always admired these eyes because the one who had them before me was so wise and powerful. Yet you hated them because they saw your weakness both from fifteen years ago and five hundred. After all you were there both times. Weren't you Sesshoumaru" _Kagome said with malice in her voice.

'What? How does she know what would have happened five hundred years ago? What happened five hundred years ago? What happened fifteen years ago? What the hell is happening now?!' my mind screamed at me as I got to my feet steadily and readied myself for… anything that may happen.

Though I did not expect her to smile sweetly before lunging herself at my bastard of a half-brother. I growled under my breath as I did what my instincts were telling me to do in order to protect her from him. I ran and jumped, successfully tackling her to the ground just as the bastards energy whip struck the place that she was just at in the air. We rolled along the ground until the momentum from my tackle subsided. When we finally stopped I looked down at Kagome, who was beneath me, and found myself on the ground in the next moment. A stinging sensation on my cheek let me know that I was struck. "What the Hell Inuyasha! What the HELL were you DOING?!" she question in her normal angry voice and a blushing face.

Only one thought crossed my mind as I realized what was happening, at least to some extent. 'She doesn't remember!'

* * *

A/N: as far as the chapter title, I just couldn't resist.

So guess what was wrong with Kagome?

What the hell does Sesshoumaru know and what happened 500 years ago, or 15 for that matter?

Who is Akihiro?

Will this ever get past introducing characters?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	36. Chapter 36: IT'S SOOO FLUFFY!

Disclaimer: this chapter has been disclaimed. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 36: IT'S SOOO FLUFFY!

"What the hell was that for, wench!" I yelled at her as we both got up off of the ground quickly. Though she decided to continue to argue with me. Apparently not sensing, seeing, or remembering Sesshoumaru was standing close by.

"What do you mean what was that for?! I woke up to you on top of me! What was I supposed to do when I wake up in an unknown place with a guy on top of me?!" she yelled at me with anger in her eyes, which had reverted back to their chocolate brown color.

'What the hell is going on?' I had to ask myself. "Well sorry for trying to save you from…" I started to say as I sensed danger from behind me, well more danger than earlier. I grabbed the wench and dodged the bastard's energy whip, just in the nick of time. I touched down further away and in the trees, "From him!" I yelled at her as she looked to where I was pointing at. I saw her eyes widen at the sight of the bastard who tried to kill us. I saw surprise cross her features then I saw confusion on her face as she was thinking. About what I had no idea, but when she started giggling to herself I didn't want to know.

Kagome's POV:

I had no idea what was happening. None at all. First I woke up to find Inuyasha on top of me, then we were screaming at each other and the next thing I knew I was in a different spot with Inuyasha pointing at someone. That someone was a demon. A regal looking demon with long silver hair and a face any girl would envy. He was more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen and he had, what looked, like eye shadow over his eyes and magenta stripes across his face with a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Then my mind got curious, who was he, why does he look like a girl, is he a cross dresser, is he gay? Then my mind wandered further to the one time I watched 'Legally Blonde the Musical' with Aya. It went to the song 'There, Right There' and I had ask myself if he was gay or European?

(By the way I do not agree with this song and what it says. It is funny, but incredibly insulting to homosexuals and Europeans. I do find it offending and funny at the same time. Like blonde jokes, some are funny, but all are offending. I can attest to that because I do have blond hair, and I am not stupid. As you can tell by my writing. This is not meant to offend anyone, just playing off of Fluffy's amazing beauty, and all of the fan fiction with him as being a homosexual. Thanks, just wanted to clear that up!)

I couldn't help myself I had to laugh, or at least giggle to myself at my thoughts. Yet something told me that if I were to voice my thoughts, we would die. So I kept my mouth shut. After I got myself under control I asked Inuyasha, "So who's that?"

I swear Inuyasha was about to face palm himself as he looked at me in disbelief and annoyance, "You really don't remember?" he asked me. I honestly had no clue as to what he was saying.

"Remember what? I think I would have remembered boa man over there" I said as I looked at the demon with the same gold eyes as Inuyasha, except they held a coldness that rivaled Antarctica. 'I want to pet it' I absently thought as I saw how fluffy his boa was.

"Wha' the hell is a 'bo-ah'?" he asked me as I was staring at the incredibly plush thing over his shoulder.

"The fluffy thing-a-ma-bob over his shoulder" I answered and watched as he took his hand away from his body and it started to glow a yellow color. This was obviosly not the time to be carrying out a conversation. Besides he looked like he wanted to kill. Not only that, but he felt like he wanted to kill me and Inuyasha. My inner voice was screaming at me to run and run damn fast.

"What you mean his tail?" Inuyasha asked me as a yellow glowing whip materialized from the youkai's finger tips.

Note to self: ALWAYS, ALWAYS listen to that little voice in the back of your head telling you to haul ass.

I just managed to scream Osuwari and get to the ground before the trees surrounding us were given a wonderful 'trimming' by our oh-so friendly demon friend. I heard Inuyasha cursing next to me and decided to get up and defend myself with my dag… 'Where is my dagger?' I thought.

Then before I knew it I was thrown against a tree, which was still standing, on the other side of the small open area. I gasped for breath from the impact and found claws at my throat with those incredibly cold eyes staring at me emotionlessly. 'What is with demons and trying to choke me?' I had to ask myself, though in this situation it did me little good.

He picked me off of the ground by my neck, sliding me up the tree and its rough bark. "Who are you" he asked, or demanded with slightly narrowed eyes. His eyes, though they seemed cold and emotionless held some disbelief as well as curiosity. I debated kicking him where it hurt, but decided against it. He was wearing armor there, and if I did manage to get a hit in eh would kill me. Unlike Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Leave her alone! She is only human!" he said to the demon holding me against the tree. The only sign that he had heard was the shift in his eyes to Inuyasha's voice. Then Inuyasha charged at the man holding me off the ground and choking the life out of me. HE dropped me just as Inuyasha's claws sliced through the air where the youkai once stood. Thank the kami that I was on the ground already. I really didn't want a haircut.

I saw a flash of red go by my vision and chased the blur of white. They were so fast that I couldn't see them. Though I knew that the youkai was faster and most likely more powerful. They continued to trade blows with each other. Claw for claw, attack for attack. I felt that the youkai was simply playing with Inuyasha. Which he most likely was.

Then I saw a white and red blur crash into a tree nearby. The wood splintered on impact, but did not fell the tree. Though it would most definitely scar it. I winced at the destruction and the pain that Inuyasha must feel due to the impact.

"I know where it is, Inuyasha." The youkai said with a small smirk, which was more sadistic than it should have been. "Seen yet, never seen. Protected yet never known to its protector. The last clue was provided by you; the black gate is right." He said as he held Inuyasha against the tree by his neck. 'Again the neck, always the neck. Why can't it be the shoulders?' I quickly questioned myself as I watched what was happening unfold. I could feel the tension in the air and Inuyasha cursing and growling was not making it better.

What I didn't expect to happen was the youkai to plunge his fingers into Inuyasha's right eye and retrieve a small black object. It looked like a pearl. A black pearl, not the ship.

* * *

A/N: So we finally confront Sesshoumaru, again that reference to the song 'There, Right There' is not meant to offend anyone. Sorry if it does.

Name the two movies referenced in this chapter.

Who is Tora (youkai wise)?

What is Kagome's secret hobby? (hint: she does have one and it is not martial arts. That wouldn't be much of a secret.)

Kouga looks like he will show up, but voice your opinions anyways!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	37. Chapter 37: Myoga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

So I just finished the Final Act (for the ... fifth or sixth time, not sure how many times I have watched the series?) Time to start over! Episode one here I come!

I cried when all of the character's died (the ones that did) and when it ended. ***spoiler*** as in Kikyo, Kanna and Kaura, if you didn't at least tear up during one of them, not to mention Kohaku's close call, then you are not human. (Rumiko Takakhashi really doesn't names that start with K)

* * *

Chapter 37: Myoga

I really didn't give a damn about what my bastard of a brother was saying. I just cursed at him and tried to bloody his _lovely_ white robes with his own blood. Then I saw him rear his unoccupied hand back and plunge two of his clawed fingers into my eye. That hurt, so much.

Just as quickly as he pierced my eye he retrieved his fingers and took something with them. He then dropped me to the ground and walked away. I clutched my eye, or what was left of it. I could feel the blood running down my face as I clenched my eye shut.

I looked to where my ass of a half-brother was and I could see that he held something in his claws. It was a small black orb. 'That must have been what was in my eye' I thought to myself while thinking that it never belonged there in the first place. He called to his annoying retainer, Jaken, and took the staff from his grasp. Then he dropped the orb on the ground and hit it with the end point of the staff.

The next thing I knew the orb began to glow and rose up off of the ground. Then the orb's light grew dark and expanded in the air. What formed was a black portal. My bastard of a brother turned to me and let a small smirk cross his face. "Inuyasha, since father had entrusted you with his tomb, perhaps you would be interested in visiting it." He said and turned to enter the portal. Jaken stumbled after him into the black, floating void. I growled after him when I felt a sting on my neck. I slapped the spot that was stung and found a flea floating down to my hand.

"Myoga" I said, not really having time for a lecture right now.

"Master Inuyasha, you must go after Lord Sesshoumaru!" the tiny flea said as he popped back into his original plump form.

"Keh, that's where I was going in the first place. I need to beat that bastard for destroying my eye!" I told the flea who had hopped to my shoulder. Though my eye would grow back, thanks to my demon blood. "Kagome, stay here while I…" I began to say as I turned to glare at the girl to reiterate my point. Only to find she wasn't there.

I looked back at the black portal and saw her stepping into the void. "Well, come on!" she yelled at me and went through the void. Without a weapon, I might add.

I jumped after her into the void and found myself flying through a path made of black and red light. Ahead of me was Kagome, wearing her shirt and 'swet pants' floating just as I was. "Oi! You know that Sesshoumaru is there right? He could easily kill you" I told her once I had caught up with her.

"Yeah, and so could you, besides he tried to kill me for no reason and I want to give him a piece of my mind" she said stubbornly. She is going to be a huge handful for the rest of our journey, I just know it. "Who is he anyways?" she asked me.

Though it was Myoga who answered her back, "He is Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands, and lord Inuyasha's older brother."

"Half" I snarled at Myoga's answer. 'As far as there being no reason… that is another story' I thought to myself.

"He is you brother?" she asked incredulously as a light appeared in the distance.

"Half-brother." I growled as we neared the light, which I could only assume was the exit.

"He acts like he has a stick stuck up his ass. If he and my friend Kara ever met, they would probably kill each other. Though Kara is only human, so she would probably be the one to die." She said, getting off track as she continued to talk; more to herself than to me. Although I had to agree with her when she said that he has a stick stuck up his ass.

"Keh" was the only response I gave her as we reached the end of the strange pathway, which reminded me vaguely of the well, and into a foggy space with mountains and a clouded sky. In the distance was a gigantic dog demon skeleton clad in ancient armor. Then we were falling through the air.

Kagome only let out a small shriek as we plummeted through the fog, only to land on a hard bony body of some type of bird. This thing was ugly, but it was transportation. Unlike my brother I couldn't fly and neither could Kagome. At least I don't think Kagome could fly… maybe I should test it?

"I don't know what you are thinking, but don't even think of acting on that thought" she said unamusedly as she glared at me. "We have bigger things to worry about. Not only that, but who the hell is THAT?" she shrieked at me as we neared my father's skeleton.

"That, lady, is Master Inuyasha's father." Myoga said.

"How is that his father?" she asked while jabbing a thumb in my direction.

I growled annoyed in the back of my throat at the girl next to me. Whereas Myoga decided to explain to her why my father's bones were so big. "Lady…" he trailed off, silently asking for her name.

"Kagome, and you are?" she asked Myoga.

"Myoga, Lady Kagome, as I was about to explain. Inuyasha's father was a demon of great standing in his life. Hence his skeleton, or grave, shows that magnificence even in death." Myoga explained and Kagome just nodded as we entered my father's fanged mouth and then dove down to where Sesshoumaru was.

* * *

A/N: so Kagome's back to normal, we enter the grave and meet Inuyash's father, sort of.

Short chapter, but the next is with the famous sword, Tetsaiga!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	38. Chapter 38: Tetsaiga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I am always open to charity! :D

Okay, so if I add too many more f-bombs (of which there are none in this chapter) then I will have to change the rating. So if the rating changes it will be because of the bad language (that I am so fond of using).

Oh, and after we deal with Sesshy I will diverge into my own story line, with some exceptions like Ryokotsusie (sp?) and Goshinki (for Tokijin). Also some of the sword attacks will be different from the manga/anime. It helps the story move and be shorter. (Because at this point it will likely be more than 300,000 words long. If I do it right.)

Bare with me, and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 38: Tetsaiga

Inside of the tomb:

"Father. I have come for the great sword, which you have left behind." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at a gold alter with a katana sticking up from its center. "The phantom sword Tetsaiga" he said as he approached the alter. Sesshoumaru stretched out his right arm and grasped the hilt of the sword. As soon as his flesh encountered the weathered wrapping of the hilt sparks of energy arced off of it and burned his hand.

"Ah!" Jaken shrieked. 'Lord Sesshoumaru is unable to pull out the sword!' he thought to himself as Sesshoumaru studied his now glowing blue hand.

"Father was always ever so careful. He has placed a ward on the blade." He said with his cold face and voice.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha shouted as soon as he saw his half-brother near the alter. Inuyasha lunged for Sesshoumaru and bared his claws ready to strike, but Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way with incredible speed. No one had seen the move, or at least saw it very well. He was fast, much faster than Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru currently had the high ground.

Inuyasha's POV:

'Damn, he's fast!' I thought to myself.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha! Look! Look behind you!" Myoga shouted at me. I looked behind me and saw an ornate alter with a rusty old sword sticking out of it in the center. I walked up to the sword and looked it up and down.

"What the hell is this?" I asked the flea on my shoulder.

"That is the legendary sword left to you by your father. The phantom sword made from your father's fang, Tetsaiga" Myoga said to me. "And you Lord Sesshoumaru," he started and the bastard glanced at us with narrowed eyes. "You couldn't pull it out, could you?" he asked and my ass of a brother never said anything. So instead he just narrowed his eyes some more.

After an awkward amount of time with me glaring at the rusty piece of junk on the alter. The alter would probably be more of a weapon than the sword. After glaring at the sword and my brother glaring at me, the bastard decided to speak up, "You believe Inuyasha is able to do so?" he asked with his cold voice.

"Ah… well… yes… that is why he was entrusted with the tomb in the first place… right" Myoga said and then retreated back into my mass of hair. The way he said it was not comforting, not at all.

"Keh, like I would need this piece of junk to kick your stuck up ass!" I shouted and launched myself at my half-brother. I missed and turned around just in time to get wrapped in his tail. 'Now I know it is as fluffy as it looks' I absently thought to myself as I was brought closer to my half-brother.

"Do not presume that you, a half breed, are able to defeat me" he said icily and then whipped me from his tail's hold and into the ribs of my father's grave. I hit the bone and it shattered from the impact. I raised my arm up in just enough time to deflect his energy whip. Though, I was only able to deflect the whip a few more times before ii was thrown off balance and across the bony floor towards the alter.

"Master Inuyasha you must get the sword! You cannot fight unarmed!" Myoga said, while hopping up and down on my shoulder.

"Keh, I don't need a rusty piece of junk like that. My claws are enough for this bastard!" I said and flexed my claws as I smirked and showed my fangs in the process.

"Ughh! Inuyasha, stop being stupid and use the damn sword!" Kagome shouted from up on one of the ribs, for once staying away from danger.

"What!" I yelled.

She audibly sighed and steeled me with her gaze, it said 'listen the first time, stupid', "Grab the sword, Sesshoumaru wasn't able to do it. If you can't land a hit in"

"Hey!" I yelled at her. I could land a hit, I was just… warming up.

"Whatever, but pull out the sword and you wound his pride. If that doesn't suite you then pull it out just so he can't have it. I am practically begging you to be immature here" she yelled at me, sarcasm woven heavily in her speech.

"Keh, whatever" I said as I hopped up on the alter and grasped the sword's hilt. Behind me I heard that shrill, annoying toad say something about me being immune to some spell. I could also feel Sesshoumaru's disapproving gaze boring into my back. I took a breath and pulled with all of my strength to dislodge the sword from its resting place.

* * *

A/N: soooo, that was a short chapter...

Alright question time: (all will be answered... eventually)

What youkai is Tora (or Torao)?

What is Kagome's secret hobby?

Who is Akihiro?

What will happen with Inuyasha and Tetsaiga?


	39. Chapter 39: Mind Filter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Wow, already on chapter 39 and only on episodes 6 and 7... Well, we got a long way to go and a short time to get there! (Not really I can take as long as I want. I wonder what will happen if make a really bad cliffy and just not update for a month... *evil grin*)

Okay and on with the story. You don't have to worry about really good cliffies for a long time, so I will continue to update as I go!

* * *

Chapter 39: Mind Filter

I grasped the sword and pulled with all of my strength against the sword. A light surrounded the sword as I continued to pull at the sword. It became brighter and brighter the longer I pulled at it. Then after a large burst of light… nothing happened. The sword was stuck in the alter, my hand was still in place and my bastard of a half-brother was still miffed. "Oi" I said to Myoga, who was currently sweating and beginning to retreat. I caught him in-between my clawed fingers before he could escape. "I couldn't pull the sword out could I?" I asked the flea I was seriously considering smashing right then.

"Ummm… It would seem not" Myoga managed to get out as I was continuing to squash him between my fingers.

"Really!" I exclaimed.

"Enough with the comedy act" Sesshoumaru said in his deep voice and leapt at me. I just managed to dodge away from as his claws came at me once more. I turned to run, but he was right next to me. I was no match for his speed. That I knew, but my strength was not to be ignored.

He attacked me with his claws and knocked me against the wall of our father's grave. Vaguyely I heard Kagome jump from her spot on the wall, where she would have been safe, and land in the bones of the floor.

Kagome's POV:

I saw Inuyasha be knocked against the ribs of the wall below me and then caught sight of the toad demon, or hob-goblin, or deformed thing, not entirely sure what he was, take his staff and aim it at Inuyasha. "Kagome, you have to stop the staff from beign used. It can be dangerous" said a voice beside my ear. I recognised the voice as belonging to Myoga and decided that I should at least try to stop the toad. I reached for my dagger behind my back; only to find it wasn't there. 'Crap' I thought to myself as I knew what I had to do. The bones on the floor were great for decoration, but I had the feeling that they would hurt once under my feet. I jumped from my spot on the wall and aimed for the only place that was not made of bones.

"Ooff" the toad thing exclaimed as I landed on his back with perfect form. I hopped away from him now that I had his attention and it was away from Inuyasha, who wasn't doing so well. "You filthy wench!" he screeched, which hurt my ears. I wasn't sure how the daiyoukai managed to put up with it if I had trouble.

He picked up his staff and aimed it at me this time, "Di…" he started to yell when I decided that I had heard enough of his speech and stepped on him again. I looked down at him as he was sprawled on the floor with a raised brow. I knew my face had a 'what can you do tiny?' look to it. That look didn't stay on my face long because every instinct I had told me to dodge. And dodge I did.

I Ducked away from the toad just in time for a blast of fire to engulf the place where I once stood. 'That was close' I mentally sighed. I realized that this was what Myoga was talking about with the staff. Speaking of Myoga, he is nowhere to be found. 'Coward' I thought to myself.

I turned my attention back at the toad as he aimed the staff at me once more, now that he was off the ground. My eyes went wide and I let loose a small shriek as I ran to the only safety I could find. The alter.

As I was running I heard Inuyasha call my name and heard him collide with another part of the wall. I looked back at him long enough to see the glowing green of the daiyoukai's claws and Inuyasha narrowly dodge the attack. I turned my attention back to where I was running and dove behind the alter just as the flames blasted by beside me.

I looked back to the battle and saw that Inuyasha was now in his half-brother's grasp. The daiyoukai's claws in his stomach and his hand glowing an eerie green once more. He shoved Inuyasha to the ground and flexed his claws before he started to strike.

The only thought in my mind was that I had to protect him. To do that I needed a weapon, and one was right in front of me. I grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it with me as I ran to his aide yelling his name. I didn't think that the sword shouldn't come loose with me weilding it, or the fact that me pulling the sword out to defend my frienemy, quickly becoming a friend, would be so important in the long run.

No the only thing I thought was to help Inuyasha, that was until I heard the sliding of metal and the ring of it coming loose from its rsting place. That and the surprised gasp from the toad and the halting of Sesshoumaru's hand from frying Inuyasha's face. I didn't fully realize what I had done until I saw the shocked look on Inuyasha's face and angry eyes of the daiyoukai.

Suddenly my mind, seemingly having a mind of its own, and my mouth not having a filter made a connection between this legendary sword and another legendary sword from England. "So does this mean I am the rightful King?" I asked out loud. Sometimes I wish I thought before I talked.

* * *

A/N: so if you didn't guess I was referencing Excaliber and King Arthur.

Sorry for another short chapter. They will get longer again. Promise.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter is 40! (wow and I am not even half way through...)


	40. Chapter 40: Innocent

Disclaimer: Well this is the 40th time I have done this... nope I still don't own Inuyasha.

Alright! Chapter 40!

I hope that everyone who is reading this story is enjoying themselves and will continue reading.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 40: Innocent

I was shocked that the wench was able to pull out the sword that both the bastard and I had failed at doing. Then I was brought back to reality by her lunacy when she asked if she would be King. She can't be king, a king is a male, plus the sword proves nothing if the person has no idea how to use it. And if wielding a sword meant that one was a king then there are a lot of unrecognized kings out in the world. Though with her, I wouldn't doubt that she knew how to wield one. I quickly looked to Sesshoumaru, whose claws were still imbedded in my stomach, to see his anger shone in his eyes as he narrowed them at Kagome.

The next thing I knew he was across the room, if you could call it that, and standing in front of Kagome. I had to stop him. She wasn't human, but she was still weaker than me. She would die by his hands. All because she could do something that he couldn't. That was just how he thought. Get rid of any and all who had harmed his precious pride. Which is why he was so intent on killing me. I had dishonored him by simply being born and staying alive.

"Sesshoumaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this, she is only human!" I yelled at him. Everything the truth, except for the human part. I really hope he won't catch that and just assume she was a crazy human. A crazy and powerful human.

He turned to face me and away from Kagome, who was holding the sword firmly out in front of her with a stance to defend herself. Yep, she knows how to wield a sword. "Little brother, you as well as I know that she is no mere mortal. She is far more than she seems, but she must pay for the insult she has made and take the punishment she has incurred." He said to me while taking his hand leisurely up to his face. He brushed his fingers back into his long hair behind his pointed ear.

"Sesshoumaru, she has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." I told him as I bared my fangs.

He turned back to Kagome, whose face was determined and unafraid. 'Brother you have no idea who she is. She is a lost race who has a destiny neither of us may predict' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he looked at the girl in front of him with concealed curiosity. It had been a long time since he had seen someone from that race. It had been a long time since any had seen one from that race.

"Little brother, you wish to protect her, care for her and even dare to have feelings towards her. She is not human, as you had previously stated, but neither is she a demon. She is something in-between. A filthy excuse for a being and a disgrace to whatever race she belongs to. She will die for simply being such a disgrace to this world and for what she has interfered in." he said as he pulled his hand through his hair. Then he shifted his hand to his front and faced the palm open facing Kagome.

Before I had time to react his poison was shooting from his claws and towards Kagome. I watched as she tried to defend herself with the sword, but failed. I watched as she sank to the floor while trying to utter a broken 'help' in my direction. I watched until there was nothing left, but a pile of melted gunk standing in the place of where Kagome once was. I watched that spot hoping that she would get up, none the worse for wear. I was hoping that she wouldn't leave me alone. I was hoping that I hadn't failed in protecting her, like I had promised.

I was brought back by the voice of the bastard who had done that to Kagome. "Such delicate creatures, half breeds." He said it with no emotion and a cold face. How he was able to do so was something I would never comprehend. How he could kill someone for just trying to protect someone else.

She was trying to protect me when she pulled the sword out. Yet I had failed to protect her in return. I may have failed to protect her, but I will avenge her. "Sesshoumaru! You bastard!" I yelled as I rushed after my half-brother. I reached with my claws and extended the slash with my youki so that it would hit.

I hit his armor with my attack and managed to shatter it. It fell in pieces as we both landed on the ground. As soon as I hit the ground I rushed after him again. I dug my claws into the palm of my hand and yelled, "**Hijin Kessō"**. They had only managed to graze him, but I had used them as more of a distraction in order to get closer to him and attack. He saw through my plan and attacked me with his whip. I dodged it and let loose my sankon tessou and managed to scrape what was left of his armor and graze his face.

I heard the toad screaming in the background about me managing to get a hit in on my bastard of a half-brother. I didn't care. All I cared about was carving my claws into his face and retching out his still beating heart, if he even had one. He deserved to die for taking innocent life so coldly. He deserved to die for killing Kagome. All she had done was try to help me and be born.

Avenging her wouldn't bring her back, but it would allow me to sleep much better at night.

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter 40.

Okay, so clarifications that need to be made:

I have decided Kouga will show up, eventually.

This will not be a KougaxKags.

'Osuwari' is used only for dogs, so I can have Kagome say sit and nothing happen.

What will happen next?

Thanks for reading and please review!

Until the next chapter!


	41. Chapter 41: Disgrace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Happy Memorial Day to any and all troops out there!

On with the Story!

* * *

Chapter 41: Disgrace

All I saw was darkness and all I smelled was… well whatever it was is rancid. I don't know where I am, but I know that I have to get out so that I can at least breathe. I pushed up with my arms and the sword still in my hand until I was out of… whatever I was in. I am sooo going to take a bath or shower after this because this is disgusting.

I finally managed to pull myself up into clean, or relatively clean, air and I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a battle going on between the two dog demons and if the look on Inuyasha's face was anything to go by, he was pissed. About what I wasn't sure, but the damn toad thing was about to try the staff again. Did he not realize that that wasn't a good idea?

I rested the sword on my shoulder and waltzed up behind the toad, who was enthralled in the battle that was raging on in front of us. I took the sword off of my shoulder and lined the flat part of the blade with his back. I took the sword back just behind me and swung forward with as much force as I could manage and yelled, "FOUR!"

The toad screamed as he flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. I had to keep myself from laughing hysterically as he slid down the wall right next to the fighting youkai. Which I might add gathered said youkai's attention. Well hanyou and youkai. Sesshoumaru looked unemotional, while Inuyasha looked relieved and… angry.

Inuyasha leapt up into the air and then landed right in front of me with the same expression he held on the other side of the room. "Okay did I miss something?" I asked and he just 'kehed' like he always does before he actually spoke real words.

Inuyasha's POV:

As I was trading blows with my half-brother I heard the voice of Kagome scream 'four'. At first I thought I was hearing things, but then I saw Jaken fly face first into the wall. I would have laughed if wasn't so stunned at the fact that Kagome was actually alive. She is alive. 'Wait how is she alive?' I had to ask myself as I left the fight with my half-brother to go over to Kagome and make sure she was alright.

Once I was in front of her she asked another stupid question, "Okay, did I miss something?"

"Keh" I said to her with a small smirk on my face. To be truthful I was so happy that she was alright, but angry with myself and at her for scaring me. "Why are you alive?" I asked her bluntly. Probably wasn't the right thing to ask.

BAM!

Nope not the right question to ask because now I had Kagome looking at me with a 'you really just asked that' look on her face. Not to mention the blunt end of the sword she still had in her hand sitting on top of my head. "Did you have to hit me?" I asked her with an annoyed look on my face. I'm now done being worried about her. So far experience tells me that she is either cursed or blessed by the kami, which means that she isn't gonna die any time soon. I'm just an extra insurance.

"If you didn't want me to, then don't ask a stupid question. By the way, shouldn't we be focusing on something besides getting under each other's skin?" she asked me. Right in the middle of a battle with my ass of a half-brother.

"Enough comedy." Said the very same bastard as he charged at us with his poison claws. I grabbed Kagome and dodged away from his attack and landed across the room.

"Stay here." I said to her in a tone that offered no debate.

"Inuyasha" she started to say but I cut her off.

"Don't argue with me Kagome!" I yelled at her as I grabbed her and dodged another attack.

"Listen to me, damn it! Take the damn sword! If it protected me then it is not completely useless" she yelled back as she shoved the sword into my hands. She has a good point.

I took the sword and kehhed to her after I pushed her behind me. No way was I going to give the bastard a second shot at taking her life, no matter what the kami thought. I took the sword and brought in front of me and grasped it with both hands. I took a steady stance and faced my bastard of a half-brother. This wasn't just a fight for my life it was a battle of survival because he wasn't planning on letting me ever leave this place of the dead. He was planning on only allowing one of us making it out of here alive and he didn't want it to be me.

Sesshoumaru's POV:

I watched as my little brother brought the sword that my father left him to his front and face me. For even if he was a disgusting disgrace he was not unintelligent. He knew I am not planning to allow him to live and exit this tomb. 'How fitting, dying in Father's tomb even when he never knew him, yet he is far more akin to Father than I.'

I suppressed the smirk, which seemed to run in my family, behind my always stoic face. Father requested me to test my little brother, but I would never allow any test to be easy. Especially when the tetsaiga is rightfully mine. The sword has yet to choose a master and until it does it is as rightfully mine as it is Inuyasha's.

Then there is the predicament with that girl being alive. Her race was wiped from this plane of existence long ago. I saw to that. I was the one who killed the last of their race fifteen years ago, I never would have imagined I would ever see one again, even if she only has a quarter of that race's blood flowing through her veins. She is still powerful and holds the power that only her race was able to master and perfect. Their race is the reason Midoriko was such a powerful miko. She was able to purify the souls of the demons she slayed instead of their bodies, as the monks and other mikos are able to do. She is… unexpected and will make things much more difficult.

I refocused at my task at hand. Taking back the sword that is rightfully mine. To do any and all to obtain it. Even to kill my only living remnant of my great Father.

* * *

A/N: So I was away from civilization for about 2 days. I went to North Carolina to help my Aunt and Uncle with their cabin. I had fun, even if I was working, and was able to spend some time with my cousins! Cousins if you are reading this you know who you are! All in all beautiful countryside and no internet. Awesome time in the Smokey's!

Alright, so that happened, but as far as longer chapters go... They may not happen because if they are shorter chapters I can update faster and get to ideas that are in my head faster. I will try to make every chapter over 1000 words, but don't expect 4,000 word chapters.

And no Kagome didn't die.


	42. Chapter 42: Guard

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Vocab:

Youkai= demon

Hanyou= half-demon

Osuwari= 'sit boy'

Hakama= the pants that Sesshy and Inu wear.

Haori= Inu's red top.

If there are any other words that make no sense or you don't understand, let me know. I will be happy to help out.

Again, I will use youkai and demon interchangeably, the same applies to hanyou and half-demon.

Alright! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 42: Guard

I held the sword in front of me preparing for the inevitable attack from my half-brother. Though something felt different this time. The air held a different pressure and seemed to drop in temperature. Then there was the wind. It started slowly, but quickly picked up speed and seemed to swirl around him. Then his eyes started to turn red. It started from the corner of his eyes then made its way to the golden iris. Only for a second were his narrowed irises surrounded by an eerie blood red before the irises themselves changed from gold into a teal color. The marks on his cheeks merged as his mouth elongated and his teeth sharpened to points. His skin grew paler and paler until it was as white as his hair. 'Shit' I thought to myself as I stood my ground. Suddenly the wind picked up even more and the skulls that were once on the ground are now flying through the air. The air and skulls surrounded him and then formed a wall of ominous wind then shot up and rebounded off of the walls so fast that it was a blur.

When he landed again skulls and a large gust of wind rushed towards both Kagome and me. What lied in the wake of the wind and bones was an enormous, white, demonic dog. Or my half-brother transformed into his true form.

"Holy shit. We're screwed. Where's Myoga?" Kagome asked me from behind as she clutched her hand to my haori. I don't know when she did at first, but now I could feel the tension from her fingers straining against the fabric. I could tell that she was afraid, I didn't need my nose to tell me that. I could hear it in the sound of her voice and the strength of her fingers pulling my haori.

"That damn flea probably took off. The coward." I said under my breath. I glanced back at Kagome then back at my snarling bastard of a brother. "Kagome, when there is an opening I want you to climb to the top." I said in a low growl as I held the blood red glower of my half-brother.

"Oh, hell no. I am not leaving you down here with Fu-fu over there" she whispered harshly. "That is like horror movie 101, NEVER split up or one of us is going to die and I don't feel like being a chew toy!" she continued.

"Wench! Don't argue with me. We don't have the time" I said to her as I tightened my hands around the hilt of the sword. I kept my eyes on the bastard in front of me as he growled and snarled with a sharp fanged mouth. He started to circle us like the deadly predator that he is and each time his paw came back to the ground, it sent vibrations across the floor.

"I don't car…" she started to yell when he pounced on us. I grabbed her, because she seems to have a dodging problem, and quickly got out of the way and to a relatively safe place.

"Just do it!" I yelled at her once we landed. Then I decided that I was done arguing with her and went on the offensive.

Kagome's POV:

I watched as Inuyasha gripped the sword tighter and leapt to attack his demon brother. He brandished the sword and swung in a long arc across his face, and he bounced off. The sword had no effect on the demon who was taking up most of the space inside of the skeleton. Not only that, but he left me in the middle of us having an argument. Granted, he did save my life, again.

"Lady Kagome, you should do as Master Inuyasha instructed. It is not safe here. Master Inuyasha will be fine on his own now that he has the sword." Said a small squeaky voice by my ear.

"Myoga? I thought that we lost you. Where were you?" I asked the tiny flea demon on my shoulder.

"Err… well… that isn't important right now, what is important is that you get to safety" he said quickly. Then I noticed that the flea was right. Inuyasha was fighting his brother for, not only his safety, but the safety of all of us. He was fighting and distracting Sesshoumaru so that we all could live.

I gulped in a breath of air and started to climb the ribbed wall. I decided that it was a good idea to climb the wall while they were battling. I continued to climb up the wall, all the while keeping an eye on the battle to ensure that Inuyasha was safe. Not that I like-like him, but he is starting to be a great friend to me and he always protects me here in this time. Not only that, but he is strong, courageous and has a good heart, if nothing else then for that reason I want him to win.

I watched them fight as I climbed higher. Inuyasha uselessly attacking with the blade that seemed to have no effect and Sesshoumaru gnashing his fangs and swiping his incredibly large clawed paws at Inuyasha. I could tell that Inuyasha was bleeding because there were red scratches on his face and there were patches of deeper red on his haori and hakama. He was losing the battle and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched as Sesshoumaru raked a glowing green, clawed paw across Inuyasha's front knocking him to the ground and his sword from his grasp. I watched in horror as he didn't get back up after he flew from his previous spot on the skulled floor.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed from my point high up on the wall. I heard Myoga stammering something about being quiet and leaving, but I didn't care as I continued to stare at the unmoving hanyou on the ground. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and fell from the wall right before the jaws of the large demonic dog crushed the bones where I once was.

I landed hard on the ground that was far below me and luckily I didn't break anything, but it did knock the wind out of me and I gasped for breath as I tried to regain my bearings. I turned and ran as fast I could to Inuyasha and avoided Sesshoumaru as best as I could. Though I wasn't fast enough and within a few seconds he was trying to crush me with his paws. I held my hands up in defense and, without me knowing how, a bright blue light came from my palms and created a blast of energy that burned his flesh.

Sesshoumaru roared in pain and leaped back to the other side of the room. He glowered at me and paced back and forth, treading carefully on the bones beneath his singed paws. He wasn't a large stupid beast, he was smart in this form as well. I could tell because he was pacing back and forth, stalking me. He was waiting for me to make a mistake, to create an opening because whatever I did before he didn't want it to happen again.

I knew that he was waiting for me to make a bad move, but I had to get to Inuyasha and bring his sword to him as well. I had this feeling that it would come in handy eventually, but I wish it would have sooner. Luckily the sword was a little ways away from me to my left, the way I had to go to get to Inuyasha. As I moved along the wall I kept my eyes on the dog demon, never breaking eye contact. I held the sword out in front of me, hoping that it would be an extra deterrent, but I figured it wouldn't. Still better safe than sorry.

After what seemed like years, but was only about a minute, I finally reached Inuyasha. I poked him with his sword to make sure that he is alive. When he groaned I let a breath that I didn't know I was holding go. Then I bent down and put the sword in near his hand. I looked over his face and saw that there were indeed more scratches than I thought there were, but they weren't nearly as bad as I had feared. I let out a silent breath, but I sucked it back in as I heard the sound of large paws rushing towards me and Inuyasha. I let my guard down.

* * *

A/N: So, I have figured out I don't like writing big battle scenes. This chapter is a little longer and the next one should be longer as well.

I have decided, after much thinking, that I will **not** include _Kagura_ and_ Kanna_ in the story with Naraku. I will use different incarnations and other demons in place of incarnations, but I really don't want to put them in and then kill them again. Though I will try to make them have a few cameo appearances in future chapters.

Another thing is that once this story is complete I am thinking of combining chapters into large chapters or small mini-arcs. Like the beginning up until Sesshoumaru arrives, etc.

**Kouga** will show up in this fanfic. I just have to figure out how to present him, but I will definitely include him in the fic.

_Bonus points_:

What is Kagome's hobby?

What is Torao? (you guys are close when you guessed tiger)

Who will be introduced next?

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	43. Chapter 43: Transform

Disclaimer: do I own Inuyasha? Nope! But I do own Torao, Aya, and Kara; oh and this plot line (not the reformatted and redone intro though).

Another thing is that I am stopping PM-ing people for every 10 chapters. This is because you awesome readers have followed me up to 31 people. Thank you: Kuroneko-sama95, Lilliana1118, Stardust Nam, foxchick1, xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo, CGpyro, ricebunny88, yoli05, .54, ReaperTheReapy, Terrixghost hunt1353, Shawns1girl, inuyasha who, kyuubi archsage, Tomboywolf, cutebunny101, Rizuki Dhan, mustacheman19, Charlotte Taylor, Jayrock102, Ardentsilver, cjo55, madisonspencer14, soul of the Colossus, White-wolf-lover-4x, tigerbog78, .5, wolf18girl, crazyreaderduh, Crystal Jade and .73.

Another note is that not everything that is said or done in this story is as it seems. Though a lot of it is straight forward.

If you still want me to PM you about every tenth chapter update then let me know. PM or review would work! Thanks!

On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43: Transform

I stood up as fast as I could and turned around, well I started to turn around. I never saw the strike coming. His large paw hit me on my back and my side. It sent me through the air, but not before his poison claws gouged my back. It sent me flying through the air and I crashed into a wall. I slumped to the ground and my vision got blurry. The last thing I saw was the large dog youkai stalking towards me. Then everything went black.

Inuyasha's POV:

All I could see was darkness, but I could hear a muffled voice and feel someone's hands on me. I wondered where I was, then I remembered. I remembered the fight, the sword and Kagome. Kagome… she has to be the one who is checking me. I opened my eyes, only to be met with a flash of color, then a large white streak. What truly woke me up was the loud pained scream, but that wasn't what got me to my feet. What had me to my feet in less than a second was the abrupt stop to the scream and the unsettling crunch that immediately followed.

I stood up and saw that Sesshoumaru was stalking towards Kagome, who was unmoving on the ground. I took a step to run to her when the sword that layed on the ground caught my eye. I figured that it would be useless so I prepared to leave it there on the ground, but then it… pulsed. It was like it was calling to me. I knew I didn't have time to argue, so I quickly grabbed the sword and ran to where Kagome was.

I kept glancing between Sesshoumaru and Kagome as I ran to put myself between the bastard and her. I watched as the bastard leaned his head down to smell Kagome. He snarled in disgust and took his white head away from her and bared his fanged mouth in her direction. I kept running, but it felt like it was taking forever. I just knew that I had to protect her; that was the one thing that I had to do.

I felt the sword in my grasp pulse again and again, until it was in time with my heart beat. It was like it was an extension of myself. I saw the bastard raise a paw in the air. I was almost to her, almost there.

Then he swung the paw down preparing to make the final blow, but I was somehow faster. I got in front of her and turned to leap up at my half-brother. I brandished the sword as I leapt in the air and aimed at the arm that was coming to end our lives.

And the sword cut.

It cut like a finely sharpened knife through a cooked noodle.

I dragged the sword up his arm, through the tendons, muscle and bone. Then I pushed it to one side and followed through to the other. When I landed on the ground so did his left arm. I looked up to see the bastard's furious gaze, then I looked to my sword. It was long and a gleaming steel. It had fur at the hilt, with worn leather binding the shaft. It looked like a fang.

"Master Inuyasha! This is the phantom sword, Tetsaiga. It was forged from your father's fang long ago and is your inheritance!" Myoga shouted from my shoulder. Funny, if he is here then that means that I have a good chance of winning.

"Myoga, I thought you left a long time ago." I said to him as the bastard roared and gnashes his teeth at me and I kept guard on Kagome. He was bleeding very badly, but his pride was as big as my arrogance. He would never admit to defeat and would fight so long as he had a chance. And he has a chance. With Kagome and myself injured we will be lucky to make it out of here and back to camp in one piece. Damn I hope we are lucky.

"Umm… well… you see…" Myoga started, but I interrupted him mid-explanation.

"Save it. I need to get Kagome to safety, before morning breath decides to try and kill her again." I snapped at Myoga as I turned around and grabbed Kagome off of the floor. I hoisted her up onto my shoulder and grasped her hard as I launched up off of the floor and away from that bastard who I am related to. I jumped from rib to rib until I was in the mouth of the gargantuan skeleton. I jumped one more time until I was on one of the shoulder plates of armor. I set her down gently on the ancient armor and that was when I smelled it. I smelled her blood. It was something I couldn't get enough of, yet it made me sick at the same time. I never wanted to smell it again. I never wanted her to get hurt again, which is why I said I would protect her. I failed.

I pulled my hand out from under back and found that her blood covered it, as if it was my fault. I hated that I wasn't able to keep her safe, but she is alive. That I am thankful for. "Inuyasha?" I heard Kagome ask me in a groggy voice. I was about to respond when her eyes lit up and she threw her hands around me. "I thought you were going to die!" she shouted in my ear. "I was so worried" she said quieter as she clutched me.

"uh? Kagome, what are you doing?" I asked in concern and curiousity. What had I done to deserve this affection.

She pulled away from me and glowered at me. I will never understand women. "What am I doing I am hugging you because I was worried. Why, should I not have?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"No that's not… wait… you were worried about me?" I asked her.

"No I was worried about dog breath. Yes I was worried about you!" she shouted at me. I was about to shout back when she asked an unsettling question, "Wait, where is he?" That was not something that I should have overlooked. Damn.

"So you have noticed the obvious" stated a cold voice behind us. We both turned to look and there stood my bastard of a half-brother in his humanoid form. Kagome and I shot to our feet to defend ourselves the best that we could. He was still bleeding from his arm and his kimono was being dyed a deep red. Far more dark than the red hexagons and flowers that adorned his shoulders and the edges of his sleeves. His eyes were ice cold and malicious, he had every intention of killing us both.

"Keh. You should be careful _Sesshoumaru_, you are getting your robes dirty" I sneered at him and he narrowed his eyes at me and Kagome.

"No, _little brother_, it is you whom should tread lightly, or better yet… not at all" he said as the wind ripped around him, but this time it was different. This time it wasn't drawing into him it was originating from him; then spreading outward.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said behind me in a quiet question.

I tightened my grip around my still transformed sword and held in front of me in defense. I watched as the wind continued to originate from the bastard, then it changed color. It changed from the white almost colorless form of the wind to a pale, sickly green color. It followed the wind and slowly crept from my half-brother like rolling fog.

It was poison, and it would kill us.

* * *

A/N: wow 2 chapters in one day, but I wanted to get them out, so I hope you enjoyed them!

To those of you who guessed the bonus questions already:

Torao is not a leopard demon, Bengal tiger demon is part right.

Yes, Kagome's hobby is creative, but it is neither music or fashion.

No, the next OC I will be introducing will be Aya, but she is not the next character to be introduced.

Keep guessing, by the way, thanks for the correction on Torao the website I looked his name up on said that it was 'tiger tail' and not 'tiger boy'. I like 'tiger boy' better sooo... that shall be the meaning that I will use from now on. Thanks crystalpassions!

As always, thank you for reading and please review! See in the next chapter! :D


	44. Chapter 44: The Wind

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's and the plot line. Except for the beginning before it branches off.

On With The Story! Enjoy!

You won't see this one coming. I hope, otherwise I am going to have to throw you readers more curve balls.

A warning, not much in this story is at it seems. Also there are references to past chapters in here and everything will make sense in the end.

You know that club scene I promised. It won't make into the real story, because it is not detrimental to the plot and I want to keep this story as PG-13 as possible. (for those of you like me, no there is not a lemon in it. Close to one, but not an actual lemon). I don't want to make this M so early into the story. So I will make blooper chapters for things like pairings not discussed or closely examines, characters that never made into the final cut, the complete story of the Miko and The Demon, and resolved issues.

Okay, for real this time: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 44: The Wind

It was poison. His body was emitting a poison gas and Inuyasha and I had nowhere to go. We were on the shoulder guard of his father's armor facing his half-brother and in a different dimension. If we didn't find a way to disperse the poison we would die. Which I might add, was not on my 'to-do' list today. "Inuyasha, we have to do something" I said to him from behind his back as he clutched his sword tighter.

"I know" he growled at me through clenched teeth. He knew, as well as I did, that we couldn't run. We didn't have the energy or the strength. I just regained consciousness and Inuyasha was struggling to breathe evenly. The fight with his half-brother took a lot out of him and he was still bleeding from it. He had scrapes and lacerations across his legs and arms. I wasn't able to see the damage that was done to his front, but I assumed that it was serious since drops of blood were forming a small puddle in the cracks of the armor at our feet. Though I wasn't much better. My wound on my back was burning and I could feel the blood running down my back, not to mention that my shirt was just barely hanging on my shoulders. We are in trouble, but at least neither of us was missing an arm.

Even if we did win this fight, I don't think we will make it back to the feudal era. Yet if we didn't make it back, then I wouldn't have to face what happened and the pain that will come with it. If I could, I would never talk about it. I don't know the next time I would be able to sleep, if ever. Even if he asked, I would never tell Inuyasha about it. Unless of course I had no choice.

I turned my attention from my thoughts about the dream I had to the present time. With every second that passed the green, poisonous fog drew closer and stronger. It drew closer and closer to us, but we had nowhere to run and no way to combat it.

"Kagome" Inuyasha started, "Stay behind me and don't do anything stupid" he told me in a commanding voice. I didn't even have to think about a retort, I had absolutely no complaints.

Inuyash's POV:

As soon as I saw the poison seeping out of the bastard's body and creeping closer to us I knew I had to do something. We couldn't run and I knew that Kagome had no idea what to do. If I didn't do something then we would both die here. That I had no intention of happening. I quickly scented the air to gage how Kagome was holding up. I didn't like what I smelled, I didn't like it at all. Her naturally alluring scent was marred by fear, apprehension and the iron scent of blood.

I gritted my teeth in anger. Anger at my half-brother for needlessly hurting people, for hurting Kagome. Anger at myself for beign unable to protect someone I swore to protect. I want to protect her with every fiber of my being, she didn't deserve to die here. Yet I was unable to protect her from a fog with a sword. I can't protect her with my claws and fangs. Right now I am useless, just as she is in this situation.

'Damnit! How am I supposed to keep my promise?' I asked myself. Then Tetsaiga pulsed. This time was different from before, it was stronger. The wind around us started to turn and wrap us in an almost secure and protective wall of wind. It was comforting.

"Kagome" I said. I didn't know what was happening, but if it was going to get us out of this situation, then I am sure as hell going to try. "Stay behind me and don't do anything stupid." I said to her in a voice that I hoped sounded commanding and left no room for questions.

The pulsing continued and grew stronger with every moment that passed. I felt power flowing through the blade and through myself. I turned my attention back to the quickly approaching deadly fog. The cloud of poison grew more ominous and darker as it crept towards us. I heard my bastard of a brother whisper die just before the cloud of deadly gas surrounded us.

I swung the transformed sword in a large arc and the power that was pushed from the blade blasted the cloud of gas away from us, but the power that was released continued on towards my half-brother. The light that had shot out of my sword continued on to my bastard of a brother. Just before he was consumed by the light his eyes widened in disbelief at what was occurring. That was the last thing I saw of my half-brother before the bright yellow light converged on him and consumed him. The last thing that I saw before the light disappeared was another bright blue light, but it disappeared almost as soon as I saw it. The only thing left in the wake of the light were scars in the armor, which we are standing on. The scars were from the path that the light carved out as I raced to where my half-brother once stood.

Anyone would assume that the bastard would be dead, but I had a sinking feeling that he wasn't and that he would be back. 'Great, that is the last thing that I need' I thought to myself as I stuck my sword into the armor and then went down to one knee in my fatigue.

"Heh heh heh, thanks Old Man, this sword did come in handy" I huffed, feeling just how tired I actually was. Some of the wounds I suffered were still bleeding and the poison was still being eradicated from my system.

"No kidding" I looked over to Kagome who had just spoken. "What the hell kind of sword is that?" she asked me and flashed her one of my smirks.

"Well it's a demonic sword" I told her as I continued to smirk at her. She gave me a look that screamed 'no shit'. "Besides it's my sword now and that's all that matters."

"Alright Mr. Big shot, then answer me this: How in the blazes are we going to get out of here?" she asked me while crossing her arms in front of her.

Just then I felt a prick in my neck and a loud sucking sound followed directly afterwards. I slapped the offender and what floated down into my hand was Myoga. "Perhaps I can be of assistance in that matter" he said after he popped back into his original form. He pointed to a boned bird was perched nearby.

"Myoga! You didn't abandon us right?" I asked the flea in an uncharacteristically sweet tone. I already knew the answer to my question, but I enjoyed making the old flea squirm.

"I did?... Erm… well… Okay did run, but it was purely on natural instinct!" he cried in the palm of my hand. Then I crushed him.

"Inuyasha ! That was rude" shouted the wench, right in my ear.

"Oi! Wench, watch the volume!" I shouted back at her.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She shouted at me, again. "You seriously need to learnn some manners. Yes Myoga is a coward and he did run, but he came back with a way for ust to get back to your era" she said while swinging her arm from the pointing at me to pointing at the bird which squawked from its perch. Then the wench let out a small hiss of pain and grabbed her right shoulder.

"Oi, ya okay?" I asked her as I put the now untransformed sword into my obi and stood to get a better look at the wounds she had sustained. I placed a hand on her other shoulder in an attempt to keep her in place.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied. In fact I could smell her lying, but I could also smell fresh blood. Though what I couldn't smell was any scent or trace of poison. Which was weird.

"No you're not okay. You are bleeding" I started to say as she tried to get away from me by batting my hand off of her shoulder. "Wench" I growled, "stop being so difficult and com here."

"Don't call me that! And I said I was fine. It's healing, so there is nothing to worry about" she shouted at me. "Besides your wounds are far worse than mine and they are still bleeding." She said to me and she was right. I was still bleeding, but I wanted to check the damage myself and make sure everything was okay with her.

"Damnit wench, at least let me look" I said to her as I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that I could look at her back. I didn't like what I saw. There were four long slashes from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her shirt was in pieces and strips were stuck in the wet and drying blood on her back and in her wounds. Yet there was only blood and the shredded cloth on her back. There was no sign of poison, which I was grateful for.

"It's not as bad as it looks" she said under her breath.

"Good because it looks really bad" I told her in a slightly joking manner.

"Well take a look at yourself, buddy" she said to me as she turned around to face me and motioned with her hand towards me. I looked down at myslef and noticed that she was right, I looked bad. I looked beaten and bruised all over my body.

"Keh, I'll heal within a day" I said to her with a smirk on my face.

"Fine, but we still need to get back and clean our wounds. Which means you are going to have to wash my back" she informed me.

"Alright fine, let's just get… Wait. What?" I asked looking back at her in disbelief. 'She wants me to wash her back?!'

**Somewhere in Japan, Mystery POV** (you won't know who this is, but guesses are welcome ;D)

It was raining, which is perfect because any trace of my presence I swashed away. My scent, tracks and it even dulls my aura, though I am able to completely conceal it like the others of my race. I keep to the shadows in the trees because I have none of my own. I am a member of the , let's just say the 'shadow demon' race. Though my race was once called by a different name. A name that was lost to all after the civil war long ago. Before it was split between the shadows and the light. But, that was a long time ago.

I walked through the forest enjoying the rain shower. The rain fell from the sky just enough to soak the earth it fell upon, but not enough to be called a down pour. The temperature had dropped as the rain fell and because of the waning hours of the day. It was pleasant and peaceful.

That was, until I encountered the Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru. Inu no Taisho's son. The son of the demon who brought me back to the land of the living. The demon who killed my sister.

* * *

A\N: Yes that was the wind scar, or Kaze no Kizu.

No Sesshoumaru isn't dead.

No you don't know anything about the mystery person, hence the mystery.

Bonus questions:

What is Kagome's real father's name? (just guess, the name does belong to Rumiko Takahashi though)

What is Kagome's real mother's name? (she is a priestess)

What is Kagome's hobby? (it is creative, and no one has guesses right yet)

What youkai is Torao? (those who guessed Tiger demon were half right, and no he isn't a shadow demon)

If you have any more questions then PM me or just leave a review!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	45. Chapter 44: exta chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, characters and Kagome's new personality.

Update news: I will try to update at least once a week.

Question: Is there enough mystery, humor, and seriousness in this fic?

By the way the introducing Sesshoumaru arc, section, part or what have you is almost done. Guess what will happen next!

Who is the next canon character to be introduced?

This is a small insight into Kagome's 'dream'

Alright then! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 44.5

You know how in dreams nothing is real, or it like a fantastical world? That is not what this is. This world actually happened. It happened because a dream demon decided to rummage around in a dark and closed part of my mind and memories. Ones that I never wanted to see, or ever see again. Once I did, I couldn't stop the memories from flooding back, or the other side of me from coming out.

I don't know what scared me the most. The vivid and horrifying memories or the fact that the demon side of me wasn't as pure and beautiful I had believed it was.

For being a demon of light and purity, it was dark and malicious. Not like the blood thirsty demons of the world I am in, but it simply wanted to be out, in control, and get revenge. At first I didn't know what revenge it wanted, but then I found out. It wanted revenge on demons and humans alike for what had happened. What had happened both fifteen years ago and 500 years ago. Even if she couldn't get to all those who had done wrong. She just wanted out. That was what I first felt, but I still hadn't seen; or better yet remembered what had happened at those times.

Then I did.

It was horrible and terrifying.

Now every time I close my eyes to sleep I see those memories, because that is what they were; they weren't just dreams. Which is why they were so frightening.

They actually happened. The fires, the death, the fighting and the war. In the dark of the night I hear the screams of pain from that night fifteen years ago . Every time I close my eyes, I see my parents die a gruesome death and hear myself calling out for them. Even if I don't remember their faces or names I can hear them as they call to me to run away, or maybe it was someone else. Yet I know that I lived and they died.

Then I was shown what happened before my birth.

All I could see and hear was death and the voices of the dying. I watched as my race was cut down, carried off and mauled by the demons in the shadows. Each of them had red eyes, that seemed to glow with fire from hell or were the color of blood. It was a war.

I refused to think of it any longer. As it stands, what I remembered would haunt me for the rest of my life.

That is why I wish it was a sick and twisted dream.

I told Inuyasha I remembered nothing, but the truth was I remembered pieces and feelings.

I remember feeling rage, sorrow and a complete desire to kill.

I told him that I didn't remember anything. I didn't remember who I was facing or even the face. All I remember when I woke up were the feelings and the flashing of trees and light.

I didn't tell the truth because I didn't want it to be the truth. I didn't want him to know about the reality that I was thrust into. I didn't want him to know.

Because reality is much more terrifying than anything I could have dreamt.

* * *

A/N: So this is just a random insight into what Kagome dreamt. What Inuyasha and Kagome were shown, because of the dream demon, were suppressed memories.

Also, when Kagome woke up and was attacking Sesshoumaru she was in a type of demonic form.

Just thought to give some insight. I will be posting extra chapters like this periodically throughout the series, but they won't be that often.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
